The Spellcaster's Magician
by cyberbee15
Summary: Just imagine how different the series would've went if Yugi had an older sister and how she would change the events in it. Hears how I think things would go from my OC, Selaenah Muto's point of view. Rated T just to be safe ;). This fanfic was inspired to me by my good friend and Yu-Gi-Oh advisor, Yugioratemlover :).
1. One small piece can make a huge diferenc

Hello, everyone 🐺😃! I am very happy to announce the very first chapter of my very first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic, The Spellcaster's Magician🐺😊! I hope you all enjoy it🐺😉.

This story starts four months before the Duelist Kingdom.

Warning! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, the idea for Yugi and my OC's ages, or the year of their parents' deaths or the Duel Monsters cards that will appear in this chapter. But I do own Selaenah Muto. She's my very first Yu-Gi-Oh C.O.A.K character.

* * *

A yellow and black Chevrolet Camaro pulled into the student parking lot of Domino City high school and out of it came a 16-year-old girl named Selaenah Muto wearing her Glimmer Jewel academy uniform.

It consists of a long-sleeved midnight blue top with a silver collar, a highlighted blue bow over it, highlighted yellow cuffs at the end of the sleeves, a below-knee length silver skirt, ankle white socks and a pair of midnight blue shoes with highlighted yellow straps. With her lucky turquoise wrap that she has around her waist.

Wearing her usually accessories which were a pair of gold hoop earrings and a pendant her mother, Glinda Muto gave her the day she died. The pendant was forged from the purest silver, the strongest pewter, small pieces of amethyst in between a silvered pentagram star and one large diamond in the center of the star hanging by a black cord.

For as long as she can remember, Selaenah Muto has always been very protective of her little brother, Yugi. Since their parents died 9 years ago, Selaenah had to step up to the plate and be strong for her baby brother. Along with their parents' death, her Sister sense heightened and right now it was telling her that something was wrong with Yugi. Plus, he wasn't there when she came to pick him up from Domino High school. Selaenah began to call out for her brother: hoping for a response.

"Yugi!?" Yugi, where are you, hedgehog?" Come on, grandpa wants us home now!"

Hedgehog was a cute nickname Selaenah gave Yugi due to his hairstyle. Unfortunately, her hopes were proven in vain when she heard a fight going on around the school entrance with that thought in mind Selaenah quickened her pace. When Selaenah turned the corner, she thought she saw red. For on the ground, were Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor. Selaenah knew them because she scared them off more than once when she saw them picking on her brother. Both boys had bruises on them, evidence they got beaten up. That's not what bothered her since they pick on Yugi so they got no sympathy from her. What did make her mad, is that Selaenah saw her poor little brother laying on the ground hurt and the brute that no doubt was responsible for it was also the creep that flirted with her and promised to give his protection to Yugi.

When Selaenah saw that bullying brute was about to stomp on Yugi, she rushed right in with her old weapon, a large frying pan.

"Darn, you!"

Using her weapon to knock the jerk to the far side with him laying on his back; Selaenah stood. Panting out of rage still holding her frying pan in case that big bully got up to hurt her brother again! Speaking of which...

"I'd beat you around some more but, lucky for you, I have something more important to care of!"

Selaenah lowered herself down to the ground near Yugi and dropped her weapon.

"Oh, Yugi! Are you alright, hedgehog?"

Selaenah turned her brother on the side gently so as not to injure him any further.

"(Turning head a bit) Yeah, don't worry, sis. I felt worse."

The older sister rested Yugi's head was on her lap. Selaenah gasped at what she saw and her anger increased. Her poor baby brother had been beaten pretty bad his right cheek was swollen as was his eye, he had some bruises and that was just the injuries she could see! The older Muto sibling could tell by Yugi's clothes that he was more hurt then he appeared!

When they were apart, you wouldn't believe Selaenah and Yugi were siblings. But when you got them together, you might be able to see a few family resemblances. Compared to his big sister, Yugi has quite a wild hairstyle. Yugi's hair has multiple layers including long blonde crooked pointy locks for his fringe; the rest features a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges.

Selaenah's hair is a bit more tamed looking. The main coloring of her hair is tan in the shape of a dragon's wing going down to her waist, her bangs are upward with a few antique gold strands down and a few others going upwards making a heart, in the back, Selaenah's hair is interrupted by two tied locks one is antique gold and the other is scarlet, the bottom is antique gold shaped like the bottom half of a crescent moon pointing upwards a bit and a few extra strands of scarlet wrapped in a pair of large golden rings. The only features they truly have in common are their eyes and noses. Both siblings have light violet eyes and button noses. However, Selaenah's eyes are a bit sharper and her nose is a bit smaller.  
Fate smiled upon Selaenah because she was of average height. Albeit a bit shorter. But her baby brother, Yugi is a runt. Selaenah always thought he was the cute one and she was the pretty one. Unfortunately, sometimes Yugi's puppy dog eyes wouldn't be enough to protect him.  
Selaenah looked up when she heard groaning coming from across where she and her brother were and sure enough, she saw those jerks, Joey and Tristan, looking at the Muto siblings.

"(Pointing angrily) Tristan Taylor and Joey Wheeler, don't move!"

She didn't know the whole story yet, but she was gonna sort it out one way or another.

"Selaenah."

When Selaenah looked down, she saw her beaten brother looking up at her with one eye since the other one was swollen shut.

"What is it, Yugi?"

She pulled him closer into her lap.

"This wasn't their fault, sis, honest."

Yugi looked upwards a bit enough to see that creep getting up

"Hey, sis, look out!"

Yugi pointed in the bully's direction as he began to get up with a bruise near his eye where Selaenah hit him with her frying pan.

"Why, you?! How dare you hit me?!"

The big brute raised his fist mid-way. Selaenah's eyes narrowed. The older sister gently placed Yugi down and got in between the two high school boys as she got out her weapon again: her frying pan.

"(Pointing to self) Me?! How dare you, hurt my brother?! You vicious animal!"

Selaenah prepared for a fight: no way was this jerk gonna beat up her baby brother while she was around!

"What is going on out here?!"

All teens turned to see the principal of Domino Highschool looking around at everything that was taking place on his school's grounds.

* * *

The principal told everyone to come inside (after he ordered Selaenah and the bully to stand down and lower their arms). Yugi was sent to the nurse's office after the principal talked to him about the incident. Once he was done with Joey and Tristen, he had them sent to the nurse too. As they were walking,

Selaenah sent them a glare that said: "Lay a finger on my brother again and I'll make you cry."

The two boys walked quickly to the nurse's office with scared looks on their faces. Joey and Tristan knew better than to mess with Yugi when his big sister, Selaenah the manslayer was around. Anyone that was either brave or dumb enough to hurt her baby brother while she was around, would be pulverized and if they were boys, have their belts took thanks to her black belt in jujitsu skills, nurturing female instincts, and her weapons. Which were brass knuckles with the Duel monsters Spellcaster symbol on each part of her knuckles, a bow staff, a frying pan and her very first weapon, a pendant that's been passed down in the Muto family for generations. The pendant is said to have special powers but that is for another time.

"Miss Muto."

Selaenah looked up and the Principal motioned for her to step into his office. Once both of them were in the room, they took a seat the principal informed the academy girl that the student responsible for hurting her brother was expelled from Domino City high and Yugi would get a week off of school to recover. Though Selaenah was thankful that jerk got kicked out and was thankful to the principal for letting her baby brother have some time off. However deep in her heart, Selaenah's knew this wouldn't stop Yugi's bullying problem. Selaenah went to the nurse's office to get Yugi and take them both home. She was angry the nurse didn't take care of her brother's injuries. When the older Muto sibling asked why the nurse thought it would teach Yugi a lesson not to get involved in fights but it wasn't Yugi's fault he got picked on and it didn't seem fair. Then again, from Selaenah's point of view, life wasn't fair and fate could be a cruel mistress.

* * *

The car ride home was really quiet due to Yugi sleeping in the back. He wanted to be upfront with Selaenah to keep his sister company, but she was against it and insisted Yugi rest in the back where he could lay down until they got home. When both siblings got home, they snuck around the back. It was easy. Thanks to Selaenah's sneakiness and her tricks, it was a piece of cake to sneak past Grandpa. While he was busy with the customers, Selaenah and Yugi went to the younger Muto sibling's room. Where his sister would treat his injuries until he looked good enough where Grandpa wouldn't have a heart attack upon seeing him. Selaenah told Yugi to sit down on the bed while she went to get the first aid kit. The first thing first: Selaenah got an ice-pack wrapped in a towel so he could hold it against the bruised side of his face and swollen eye. The next thing she asked Yugi to do, was take off his shirt so she could see the full extent of his beating and what she saw, made her want to pummel that animal, even more. Yugi had dark violet-bluish bruises shaped like that beast's fists thankfully, his jacket was on so Yugi's arms had some protection but not much so they still had to be treated. Selaenah started by tending to Yugi's chest bruises after that, she started on his arms where the bruises were just like the ones on his chest shaped like fists. Seeing all her baby brother's injuries, made Selaenah even angrier and more hateful towards that bully. When Selaenah started to apply rubbing alcohol, Yugi grunted in pain.

"Oh, sorry, baby brother."

Yugi rolled his eyes. He made Selaenah promise not to call him that out loud in public.

"(Placing uninjured hand on his sister's shoulder) Thanks, Selaenah but you don't have to do this. I can take care of my injuries."

The Spellcaster's Magician's response was chuckling.

"(Winked with a smile) This is what big sisters are for."

"So what happened exactly?"

The older Muto sibling put the rubbing alcohol away and began to bandage Yugi's bruises. Selaenah didn't like to accuse people without all the facts.

"Well, I saw that bully beating up Joey and Tristan. So I stepped in to stop him from...Ow!"

Yugi yelped as his sister bandaged one of his arms too tightly

"Oh! Sorry, Yugi."

Selaenah took a deep breathe as Yugi braised himself for whatever his big sister was gonna do.

"Joey and Tristan? As in Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor?"

"Uh, yes?"

Though he knew Selaenah wouldn't hurt him on purpose, she can be a bit of man handler.

"So, let me get this straight.

Selaenah took another deep breath as she tried to keep herself in check knowing her brother had been through enough for one day. Joey and Tristan were some of the worst on her list of bullies. She even got some of their belts in her room from whenever they would bully Yugi.

"(Voice slightly rising) You got beaten up by a jerk just to protect a couple of more jerks?"

"I couldn't stand by and do nothing while my friends got beaten up!"

"With friends like those two thugs, who needs enemies, Yugi?"

"They are my friends even if they don't treat me like it, I couldn't forgive myself if I just walked away while they were getting beaten up."

Yugi started to tear up. Yugi didn't care if his sister saw him crying like a baby, he managed to hold it in through the beatings, the principle's office, and the car ride home but he just couldn't hold it in anymore.

Selaenah closed her eyes and her face smoothed into something that took years of practice, her expressionless game face. When Yugi felt his sister's hands on his shoulders, he braced himself for either a lecture or a noogie. But instead, Selaenah placed her wrap over his shoulders and pulled him into a sheltering embrace.

"Yugi, (chuckling) my little fool of a brother."

Selaenah ran her hand through Yugi's spiky hair. Just like mom used to whenever they needed comfort.

"What am I going to do with you?"

The older Muto took the ice-pack from Yugi's face to look him in both eyes.

"Well, since you asked, you could play Duel monsters with me after dinner."

Selaenah just rolled her eyes in response.

"(Shamefully looking down at hands) I'm so sorry, Sis. You're so strong and smart while I'm so weak and timid."

Yugi then clenched his hands into fists; crying. He wishes he could make the bullying stop so his sister would maybe have one less thing to worry about. Lately, it's been harder for Selaenah to smile and laugh. Selaenah sat by her brother's side wrapping her arms around him while Yugi leaned on his sister's shoulder with his eyes closed shut.

"Yugi. Come on, baby brother, look at me."

Yugi looked up with teary eyes. Seeing her smiling at him and wiping his eyes clean with a tissue that she retrieved from her backpack.

"(Locking eyes with Yugi) Listen to me, Yugi Muto. While it is true that you're smaller, your heart is filled with love even for jerks like Joseph and Tristan and your love is what I love the most about you. And I don't care if you're shorter then normal, you're my baby brother. You are me and a whole lot more."

The younger Muto sibling nodded his head, stopping his crying.

"Thanks, Sis. I really needed that. I love you."

Yugi wrapped his own arms around his big sister. At first, Selaenah had a surprised look on her face which then smoothed into a smile.

"(Closing eyes) I love you too, Hedgehog."

"Pulling out) Well,"

"Now that your injuries are taken care of, I'm going to go disinfect my hand."

Selaenah looked at her hand in disgust. The older sister couldn't believe the same jerk that promised to protect her brother not only beat him up but also kissed her hand. Just the thought of it made her shudder.

"Are you alright, Sis?"

The younger sibling saw Selaenah shake a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Baby brother. I just can't believe the same jerk that beat you to a pulp, also kissed my hand. Oh, Yuck!"

Yugi nodded his head in agreement. Getting your hand kissed by a bulling slob does sound pretty gross.

"Well, Selaenah, it could've been worse."

"(Arching eyebrow) Really; how so?"

"He could have kissed you on your lips."

Selaenah's eyes widened at this.

"Yeah, good point."

Yugi chuckled with closed eyes

"Hello? Yugi, Selaenah I'm back! Who's ready for dinner?"

Both siblings heard their grandfather calling. Selaenah and Yugi got off the bed and were heading to the door. When Yugi stumbled, Selaenah was at her brother's side to steady him. The littler Muto boy placed a hand on his sister's shoulder while smiling.

"Don't worry. I'm alright, mom."

Yugi tried to reassure his sister while trying to make a joke to lighten the mood and not to wince in front of her. Selaenah rolled her eyes. She got that nickname due to her nurturing female instincts and over protectiveness for her loved ones. The firstborn Muto sibling nodded her head as she released Yugi's shoulders so they could join their grandfather for dinner and hoped he wouldn't have a heart attack when he saw his grandson's condition.

* * *

It was 1:30 in the morning when Solomon Muto was about to go back to his room after having a snack. He saw light coming from the living room. Solomon knew Yugi was asleep due to being knocked out by the herbal remedies Selaenah gave him to help him heal and sleep. So that left only one person. Solomon entered and saw his granddaughter, Selaenah in her silver nightgown with hearts and yellow covering the top of it. She was polishing her Duel Monsters cards. The first card Solomon saw on the table was Selaenah's most favorite monster, her Light Magician, second was Mystical Elf, her favorite defense monster and finally, Fairy's Gift. Whenever Selaenah had trouble sleeping and it was late at night, she would use her lucky handkerchief to clean her cards.

Both Selaenah and Yugi were taught how to play Duel Monsters from their grandpa at a young age. Being older, Selaenah was able to start earlier than her brother both equally gifted duelists. Thanks to her grandpa's training and her talent, Selaenah has claimed many dueling titles and trophies. Her favorite dueling title is The Spellcaster's Magician.

Wanting to be a good Duelist and take good care of them, whenever she is troubled, Selaenah will either clean her Duel Monsters cards or play music for them with her flute, violin or keyboard stating that playing music for her monsters brings her great peace. Solomon was so proud to have grandchildren who took such good care of their cards. The only time Selaenah becomes an insomniac, was when she was really worried about something. Be it her loved ones or something else. The old man shook his head Selaenah was only sixteen and already having trouble sleeping at night.

Selaenah didn't even know her grandpa was there until she felt hands placed on her shoulders and looked up to see the old man smiling at her.

"Oh, hi, Grandpa."

Selaenah gave her grandfather a small smile and a nod

"(Grandpa folding arms in pride) Despite his condition, Yugi sure did put up a good fight in that duel."

To think, he trained such good Duelists.

"Yes, he did."

Selaenah placed her freshly polished card on the table, Light Magician. Selaenah's eyes began to tear up as she began to put her freshly cleaned Duel Monsters cards away in a box she made herself for her deck.

This box was beautiful. To make it extra special, Selaenah made the box from the wood of a Juniper tree which symbolizes a great journey, having taken many twists and turns and being capable of staying true to yourself, never compromise your integrity. Selaenah also carved symbols and put small pieces of purple diamonds on the box. Selaenah placed a piece of a purple diamond in the middle of the bottom front of the box and on each corner of the top. On each corner of the bottom front of the box were carved crescent moons and inside the bottom of the box was purple cushioning.

"Since I caught him wincing from the beating he took at school, I decided to call it a draw."

The Spellcaster's Magician gathered up her cards to put them back in the box trying to hold her tears back. Solomon wrapped his arms around his oldest grandchild in an embrace

"There, there, my dear. Yugi's a strong boy he'll be alright."

That doesn't mean Yugi won't need friends along down the road."

True, Selaenah's friends left her, but at least she got to experience and have friendships.

* * *

The Spellcaster's Magician was on her way to her bedroom, when she thought it would be a good idea to check on her baby brother. Selaenah quietly entered the room to see Yugi was fast asleep from the remedies he took and managed to kick the blanket off shivering a bit from the cold he felt. She snuck over and placed the blanket over him. Once Selaenah got a good look at Yugi, she saw the swelling was starting to go down. It wouldn't be too long before he completely recovered. Good thing he had a week off from school. Selaenah looked over at the table where an ancient Egyptian item called the Millennium Puzzle was almost complete. Yugi told her about it and the wish he made on the item, to give him real friends. Selaenah also remembered Grandpa telling the kids about the two messages that were on the box where the puzzle came from.

The first one said: The person who solves this puzzle will have their wish granted

The second one said: The one who solves me, will receive my dark knowledge and power

Selaenah wasn't sure how much of the suspected dark knowledge and powers were true, but she sincerely hoped for her brother's sake, his wish for friendship would come true.

Selaenah also hoped the friendships Yugi made would stick, unlike her own friends. Selaenah walked up to the table where the nearly completed item was. Just a few more pieces and the Millennium Puzzle will be finished. She picked up what looked like the bottom piece of the item. Selaenah clutched the piece in her hand she asked for nothing. She can get by but her brother was less lucky as she was. However, that didn't mean she wasn't going to make a wish for him.

"(whispering with teary eyes) Please, I ask for nothing. I can get by on my own strength. But please; If you can grant wishes, then help my brother."

The sobbing sister closed her eyes clutching the puzzle piece tightly in her fist.

"He's one of the only families I have left."

The tears in Selaenah's eyes began to roll off her face. One of them just so happened to have landed on the Millennium Puzzle and slid down, inside of the hole. Just then, the nearly completed item began to glow. Selaenah's eyes opened wide and stepped in front to protect Yugi. The shining from the puzzle got so bright, that the Spellcaster's Magician had to close her eyes. But when she opened them, Selaenah saw a dark silhouette that was in the shape of her brother. Yet she saw Yugi was still in bed asleep and this figure was a little taller than Yugi. Selaenah turned so she was in front of the unknown being in case it tried something. But the strange thing was, that Selaenah didn't sense any hostility coming from the stranger even as it began to walk to her. As the figure got closer, Selaenah felt the warmth coming from it and she felt even warmer when the being placed a hand on her fist.

"I have heard your plea."

The silhouette spoke in a deep baritone voice.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Then just like that; the darkened figure vanished! Looking around, Selaenah saw no one else in the room but her brother, Yugi and he was fast asleep. The Spellcaster's Magician put the piece she was holding back on the table. A woman's voice was soon heard.

"My mistress."

The Spellcaster's Magician turned to her brother's bedroom door entrance to see a familiar silhouette. Selaenah Muto already knew who it was and smiled a little. The female figure was tall and black with yellow eyes. Since she was black all over, it was hard to make out what she was wearing. But it was clear the female figure had a big hat, a dress like attire, mid-heeled shoes and a sun staff. The female silhouette bowed her head in a respectful manner.

"It is time for bed."

Selaenah nodded her head. As she began to depart to head to her bedroom, Selaenah stopped and looked at the item.

"(Whispering) I don't know who or what you are, but thank you."

The less stressed older sister quietly closing the door.

* * *

I don't know if I told any of you this, but I'm going to try and re-work all of my The Spellcaster's Magician chapters so they go with one of Selaenah's powers ;)! It's

hard for me to remember things now a days: due to my depression and loneliness, fifty/fifty does my memory ever serve me :'(.

Last word count: 4,271

Current word count: 4,341


	2. Influencing bullies, making new friends

This is also available on ;). For those of you that are interested in learning what your Duel Spirit is, here's the link:

quiz/8644999/Which-Duel-Monster-is-your-Duel-Spirit

It was one of my Yu-Gi-Oh reader, 2kirschcerry's idea ;). I hope you guys will have as much fun with it as I did. The Spellcaster's Magician chapter 2 Influencing enemies making new friends.

* * *

It was a good thing Yugi had a week off from school. That way, he would have time to heal and recover. It took a bit of work, but Selaenah managed to leave school early so she would be home if her baby brother needed anything. After a few days of resting and recovering, Yugi gained enough strength to hang out with Selaenah in the living room and they played a few rounds of Duel Monsters. It was raining tonight as the Muto family was in the living room Selaenah was watching a Duel Monsters match between Yugi and Grandpa. So far, they were tied. Both Muto guys each had one monster on the field.

"I'm gonna go down to the shop to see if I finished dusting down there."

When Selaenah got to the Game shop and checked to see if her chores were done, Selaenah heard a few knocks on the door.

"I'll get it!"

* * *

Luckily, Selaenah had her frying pan with her in case of thugs. But when the Spellcaster's Magician opened the door, she got quite a surprise. Right in front of her own eyes were Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor soaked from the rain. Seeing the two bullies made Selaenah Muto so mad, she got out her weapon. Though Joey was startled, Tristan yelped and got down on the ground in an armadillo position. With his arms covering his head, just in case.

"Don't hurt me!"

Selaenah raised one of her eyebrows. She knew a lot of boys were afraid of her. But still, the boy's reaction was weird and pathetic. Though he tried not to show it, Joey was scared of Selaenah Muto, too. With or without her weapons, she still had the same wrath as he did when someone messed with his little sister, Serenity: had the same look in her eyes too.

"(Venomous voice) Joseph Wheeler and Tristan Taylor."

Selaenah Muto couldn't place why the last name Wheeler sounded familiar or why these two jerks were here. But there was no way they were gonna hurt her family while she was around! Joey raised his hands in a surrendering motion.

"Uh...before you do anything, miss. Please let us explain why we are here."

Joey being careful not to say or do anything that would involve him and Tristan getting hurt or having their belts taken...again.

"(One fist on hip) Why are you two here and why do boys smell worse than usual?"

"First off, you might want this back."

Joey put his hand forward and opened it up revealing a piece of the Millennium Puzzle! Yugi never said anything about a piece of the puzzle missing though it explained why her brother looked kinda sad these past few days. These two jerks not only stole from Yugi but they also took something that gave her brother hope.

"(Snatching puzzle piece) How dare you two steal this?!"

Selaenah narrowed her eyes; the anger in her heart raising even more.

"Yeah."

Joey sighed awkwardly as he rubbed his head looking ashamed which surprised Selaenah.

"Look. Ta answer your question, the reason why I stink is that I went to get the piece of da puzzle back for Yugi since he protected us and all."

Tristan continued to lay down in an Armadillo position. To see the two boys like this was very strange for Selaenah to say the least. Whenever the Spellcaster's Magician saw these jerks is when they were picking on her baby brother. But now they looked like a couple of puppies that got kicked outside for tracking dirt in the house.

"(Folding arms) That still doesn't explain why you stink, Joseph."

"Well, ya see I had ta go into da canals to get it sooo that's why I stink. (Laughing nervously) Hehe he."

Selaenah Muto knew the water there wasn't very clean and more than once she saw some of the grossest things in that canal. The Spellcaster's Magician turned her angry gaze to Tristan who had yet to unfold himself from the position he was in.

"(Poking with the frying pan) What about you, Taylor?"

The overprotective older sister questioned as she poked him with her frying pan a few times while her other hand was placed on her hip. After the poking session was done, Tristan lowered one of arms just enough to see his face though he still looked kinda scared.

"(Wide-eyed) Uuuuh, I'm sorry too, maim. Please don't hurt."

"Well, since you said please. Besides, I don't kick my opponents when they're down. (Creepy smile) I prefer to see the looks on their faces."

Selaenah Muto drew her face away from the big chicken and closed her eyes in thought.

"(Raising head a bit) Really, you mean that?"

Tristan found it hard to believe what he heard. But the Muto girl gave a nod confirming his question.

"(Spiting on shoes) Thank you! (Polishing shoes with sleeve) Thank you for not hurting me. You're very kind"

Selaenah stepped back; feeling a bit freaked out. These two seemed to have gone through a lot of trouble to get the piece of the Millenium Puzzle back for Yugi and they seemed sincere. However, Selaenah wasn't gonna let them off the hook that easily.

"(Closed eye) OK."

Joey and Tristan looked at each other confusion in their eyes. The Wheeler boy decided to ask since his friend was still getting over being chicken. Joey Wheeler then asked carefully; in hopes of not getting his belt taken or being pulverized by the older sister's fists of female furry.

"OK, what exactly?"

"(Opening eyes) What I mean by OK is, OK come on inside."

Selaenah stepped aside to let the two boys in her home. Tristan got up off the ground and was the first to enter the house Joey came in second. When the boys came fully into the Muto home, Selaenah wasn't anywhere to be found. That is, until when Joey turned around and came face to face with the firstborn Muto sibling causing him to jump back in surprise bumping into Tristan knocking them both down to the floor. Both boys prepared themselves for a butt-whooping but instead, Joey and Tristan saw the usually scary sister had two towels for each of them in her arms.

"(Passing two towels to the boys) Here, dry yourselves off with these. I just vacuumed these floors."

Joey looked down at the towel then back to the Muto sister.

"Um, thanks."

Selaenah looked up to where the living room was. The older sister looked them both over with her game face. Deciding carefully what to do next not fully trusting these jerks. Once they were done drying themselves, Joey and Tristan looked the Spellcaster's Magician in her eyes which was quite shocking. Very few guys looked back at Selaenah without fear in their eyes.

"Uuuh, hey, why are ya starin' at me like dat?"

The Spellcaster's Magician blinked. Not noticing that she was staring more at the Wheeler boy then at the other one. Wheeler?! Then all of a sudden, it hits her! But just to be sure.

"Joseph."

Once the older Muto sibling got his attention, she processed with her question.

"By any chance, do you know someone named Serenity Wheeler?"

Game face still on but kept her eyes locked with Joey's in case of deception. At first, Joey had a dumbstruck look on his face. But after Joey got over the shock, he closed his eyes and reopened them. What the blonde would say next made eyes widen in shock.

"Sure, I know 'er. She's m' little sister."

Here, standing right in front of her was one of her best gal pals older brother. Serenity told Selaenah all about how her older brother, Joey was so kind, brave and strong. Yet, Selaenah couldn't believe the same bully that would pick on her baby brother, was her sweetest friend, Serenity's big brother the one she lived for.

"(Narrowed eyes with hissing tone) You're lying!"

How dare this jerk say that he was related to Serenity one of her best gal pals who was so kind and sweet! At first, Joey was shocked by Selaenah's reaction then he got serious

"Hold up little, miss Manslayer. How do ya know bout Serenity?"

"How do I know her?!"

The angry Spellcaster's Magician couldn't believe that Joey never heard of her from Serenity.

"I know her because Serenity Wheeler is one of my oldest and best friends!"

Selaenah wishes her old friend had told her big brother about them. Maybe then Joey and Tristan wouldn't have bullied her brother. Oh, well what's done is done and there was nothing she could do to change it. With that thought in mind, Selaenah took a deep breath and sighed.

"Alright. I'm going up to get Yugi and tell him that you're here. But if you jerks try to hurt my brother, Joseph Wheeler."

The Spellcaster's Magician looked the blond in the eyes.

"(Warning with steely glare) I will start by telling Serenity about your bullying and end with your mother."

"(Hands clasped) No please! Not my ma or Serenity! My ma will have me grounded for weeks and my little sis has enough to deal with!"

"(Amused smirk) Boy, dude, you're in trouble!"

"Folding arms with steely glare) Don't think I won't tell your father either, Taylor."

At that, Tristan sweat dropped at the threat of his dad finding out. If that did happen, then he would be grounded and have no allowance for weeks!

"Now, do you boys understand the conditions?"

Both boys nodded their heads rapidly not wanting their families to find out.

"(Indicating with pointer finger) Now you two wait right here."

"And don't touch anything unless you're going to buy something."

Both Joey and Tristan gulped from fear by the look Selaenah was giving them. With one more look at both the bullies, the Spellcaster's Magician turned on her heels and headed upstairs to fetch her baby brother. The high school boys both looked at each other with timidity and awkwardness written all over their faces.

* * *

When The Spellcaster's Magician entered the living room, she saw that Yugi and their grandpa were still dueling with her baby brother slightly in the lead. Selaenah smiled when Yugi pulled a fast one on the older duelist and grandpa had a bewildered look on his face at the move.

"(Pointing thumb to game shop) Yugi, you've got visitors down in the game shop."

"Oh, OK. Who is it?"

"Here's a hint, baby brother."

Selaenah opened her hand to reveal a piece of the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi gasped! How did the missing piece get in his sister's hand? Yugi got up and went with Selaenah down to the shop.

When the Muto siblings got down to the game shop, Yugi was quite surprised. Right in front of his eyes were Joey and Tristan just finishing drying themselves off.

"(Surprised) Joey? Tristan? What are you guys doing here?"

Joey and Tristan looked at each other than at Selaenah who was glaring and placed her hands protectively on Yugi's shoulders and finally at the younger Muto sibling himself. Who, unlike his big sister, was looking at the boys with questioning eyes but what happened next would surprise both siblings. The high school bullies looked at the ground with shameful looks on their faces! Selaenah didn't think they could feel this emotion and by the looks in their eyes, it was sincere which surprised Selaenah even more. The blonde was the first to look up and then the Taylor boy.

"(Hands in pocket) Well, you see, Yugi. Me and Tristan came ta say we're really sorry for everything. We've been actin' like real jerks."

The Spiky haired Muto then smiled and questioned in sarcasm.

"Oh, you two were acting?"

Selaenah kept her eyes on Wheeler and Taylor with her game face on still not completely trusting them. The bigger boys laughed at this. The brown pointy-haired Tristan rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I guess we kinda deserved that."

while Selaenah gave a 'you think?' look. These two dorks were making Selaenah's head Spin! Sure, she believed that most people were good, but still. It seems that Joey and Tristan had completely changed from bullying jerks to goofy dorks. Finally, Selaenah lets a smile come to her face as she closed her eyes. When all three boys turned to the only girl in the shop, they realized with a start that she was gone! The taller boys were shocked!

"How does she do dat?!

Yugi just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, that's a usual thing. I thought I felt her hands leave. (Prideful smile and pose) You see, my sister is a magician!"

Joey and Tristan had an expression of aw on their faces. When Wheeler felt a poke on his back, he yelped! When everyone turned around, they saw Selaenah chuckling.

"(Holding out arms with a small smile) OK, boys if you're done drying yourselves, may I have your towels, please?'

Joey and Tristan were surprised yet again by the older sister. Because the only time the academy girl asked was if you were gonna run or fight or what weapons to use on them. To top it off, Selaenah was smiling at them and not just any smile, a genuine, friendly smile. Tristan Taylor was the one who gave a response.

"Uuuuh, sure."

He and Joey gave her the used towels so Selaenah could hang them to dry. Selaenah felt she could leave the three alone without her brother being hurt so, the Spellcaster's Magician went upstairs to hang the towels to dry in her bathroom. Along the way, Selaenah saw Yugi's door was opened and could see the Millenium Puzzle was almost done just one more piece left. The Spellcaster's Magician smiled already it seems the item was working and it seems like Yugi will get his wish for friends after all. Selaenah walked over to the table where the almost completed Millennium Puzzle resided.

"(Whispering and placing hand on item) Thank you."

Selaenah placed her hand on the item. When she turned away to walk to her bathroom, The Spellcaster's Magician felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

 _"You're welcome."_

Selaenah heard a familiar deep baritone voice say. But when she turned around, the first-born Muto saw no one. Thinking it was her ability again, Selaenah continued to her destination not seeing that the same figure from yesterday night was watching her with a smile.

* * *

Chapter 2, boom :)! Drop the wand ;)! I picked The Spellcaster's Magician as the title for my fanfic and my OC's favorite dueling title is because Spellcasters are my first favorite type of Duel Monsters the second is Fairies and those are hints to something ;). Not to mention, what about her disappearing tricks and this ability? These things will keep you puzzling ;)! One more thing, I seem to be having trouble getting the title for my first chapter to appear :/. If anyone can help me with this problem, I would be very grateful for the help :). See you all in the next chapter ;)!

Word count: 2,656


	3. Dancing back in my life

Hello, everyone :)! I am so sorry I didn't update sooner :(. During this time of year, the weather gets really strange and interferes with using my laptop for writing my

important stuff ):(. But it's starting to calm down now ;). So without further ado: chapter three :D!

* * *

At first, it was strange having Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor over the Muto home. After all, those two used to bully Yugi. But since they returned the piece of the Millenium Puzzle and Joey was her good friend Serenity's older brother, Selaenah decided to give them the benefit of the doubt. When Joey and Tristan started coming over to visit, they were still scared of the older sister. But Selaenah remembered some advice she used to give to her gal pals, the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach. So Selaenah used the advice and wanting to be a good hostess, she made her specialty, lemonade and sugar cookies. Everyone enjoyed the treats very much. Joey and Tristan were starting to warm up to her the two boys even had a contest to see who can drink the most lemonade without going to the bathroom while the Muto siblings watched. It reminded the Spellcaster's Magician of the games her guy friends used to play while they were around. Once the weekend was over, Yugi began to appear in the company of his new friends, Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor.

* * *

It was Friday and today Selaenah was wearing her favorite outfit consisting of a white Angel Corset top with African violet colored lace and satin ribbon, an African violet, light violet and black over the knee length skirt, golden hoop earrings, her trusty aqua wrap tied around her waist, violet leggins with pink stripes, white socks, brown slip on short heeled shoes and of course her pendant.

As a Duelist and older sister, Selaenah Muto tries to come prepared, to make things easier. But the Spellcaster's Magician wasn't prepared for what would come through the door of the game shop. Selaenah was at the counter since there were no customers at the moment, she decided to catch up on her Duel Monsters knowledge, when she heard the bell ring.

"Hello, welcome to Kame game shop! How may I...huh?"

Selaenah looked up and stopped in mid-sentence at what she saw. Not only did the firstborn Muto sibling see that her baby brother looked a bit frightened, but Selaenah also saw one of her oldest friends, Tea Gardner!

"Yugi, Tea?!"

The Spellcaster's Magician exclaimed when she jumped over the counter to get to the two shocked looking teens. Placing a hand on Yugi's and Tea's shoulders, Selaenah asked.

"Oh, Yugi what happened?"

The younger Muto sibling looked to Tea then back to his sister.

"It's kind of complicated, sis."

The older Muto sibling could tell that her brother and old friend were shaken and stepped aside to allow them in.

* * *

With Selaenah being trained in first-aid courtesy of being a nurse's assistant in Domino middle school and seen various bullying problems with Yugi, treating mild shock was a piece of cake. Selaenah got the two teens seated on the couch with blankets over their shoulders and cups of hot chocolate.

"(Looking Yugi and Tea in the eyes) So what happened to you guys? You're not hurt are you?"

Both teen in question stared at each other still a bit shaken, but Yugi decided to speak

"Well, Selaenah...what happened is that Tea was about to be hurt by a mugger, so I went in to save her."

The Spellcaster's Magician gasped.

"Are you and Tea alright?! That creep didn't hurt you two, did he?"

Selaenah Muto got up to examine her brother and Tea but to her relief, they each had just small bruises that would heal on their own. Yugi grabbed his sister's hands and held them: hoping to reassure Selaenah.

"No, sis, we're not hurt.

"(Looking at feet nervously) But something strange did happen."

At this, the older Muto sister arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"(Locking eyes with Selaenah) When that mugger pushed me off of him, I guess I got knocked out. But when I came too, that creep was down and out."

The dragon winged-haired girl could tell her baby brother was still a bit frightened by what happened, he was getting better. Tea nodded her head confirming what the Spellcaster's Magician heard was true. Selaenah took a deep breath, gripped Yugi's hands gently, closed her eyes and sighed.

"Well, whatever happened, I'm just glad you two are alright."

Yugi nodded with a small smile and was pulled into his sister's embrace: feeling her shaking a bit. Just the thought of if that jerk had hurt the people she cared about and not being there to protect them, just terrified her. Yugi tried to comfort his sister wrapping his own arms around her.

"Oh, sis, we're OK, honest. Me and Tea are OK."

After a bit, they pulled apart. Then Selaenah turned her attention to Tea.

"Well, Tea I imagined you coming over again, but not like this."

The older Muto sibling's old gal pal just smiled in response.

"(Sipping hot chocolate) On the bright side, one good thing did come out of this."

Selaenah questioned not understanding what the other girl meant.

"What was that?"

"I got to come over and see my good friend, Selaenah and my new friend, Yugi."

For a little bit, the Manslayer was stunned but soon a smile grew on her face and shook her head.

"Always trying to make your friends feel better huh, Tea?"

Selaenah Muto started to take the empty cups into the kitchen.

"I'll call your parents to come and pick you up, Tea."

The calmed duelist didn't want her friend to go out alone. Especially since it was starting to get dark out and entered the kitchen.

 _Hmmmm. How strange._ _From what I heard from those two, it seems like Yugi took care of that beast but he was knocked unconscious. What's going on here?_

But then, The Spellcaster's Magician felt a friendly presence in the room with her as a hand was placed on her shoulder. A smile came upon the girl's face as she closed her eyes and placed her own hand on it.

"Oh, yes. Now it makes sense."

Flashback

 _When Selaenah and Joey got on to better terms with each other and bonded over their mutual love for their younger siblings, they began to be seen in each others company which made Yugi very happy. One day after school was over, Yugi and Joey invited Selaenah to join them for a bite at Burger Palooza. The Spellcaster's Magician was uncertain at first because she had work to do at the shop but after persuasion from her grandpa and Yugi using his puppy dog eyes, she gave in and joined them. With it being a Friday, Selaenah knew there would be a lot of people but when the trio entered the restaurant, they would be in for quite a surprise. A familiar voice greeted the trio._

 _"Welcome to Burger Palooza!"_

 _When Selaenah looked up from talking to her brother, she was shocked! Standing right there, in front of her was Tea Gardner one of her oldest gal pals! Selaenah couldn't believe it! The Spellcaster's Magician hadn't seen any of her old friends since she started professional dueling and Tea was the first to have drifted away from Selaenah._

 _"Come right in for the most delicious..."_

 _Tea stopped talking when she saw who she was greeting. Before the working girl could see her, the Spellcaster's Magician turned her head so her face wasn't seen by Tea. All three teens were led to a table by Tea though she acted a bit strange. Then again, Selaenah was told on more than one occasion that she was a bit of a strange bird herself. So, who was she to judge?_

 _"Ya know, guys? I think we should try to get to know Tea better."_

 _Yugi nodded in agreement but soon his face turned to concern when he saw the troubled look on his sister's face._

 _"(Placing hand on her shoulder) Hey, sis, you alright?"_

 _Selaenah shook her head snapping herself out of her thoughts. P_ _lacing a hand over her brother's hand._

 _"Yeah, I'm alright, Yugi._ _Just a bit shocked."_

 _But before Yugi could question his sister further, the food they ordered was slammed onto the table by Tea. Startling all teens in their seats luckily, Selaenah turned her head in time before her old friend could see her. The Gardner girl began her interrogation._

 _"What are you guys doing here? Are you trying to get me fired?_ _Thanks a lot. Here, have some ketchup."_

 _Tea Gardner squeezed the bottle in her hand on the burgers the boys ordered. Some of the continents also splattered on their faces except for Selaenah: who was on the other side of her brother so she was saved from having ketchup on her._

 _"Sorry, Tea. We didn't even know you worked here."_

 _But before another word left Tea's mouth, she looked over Yugi to see a girl with strange but familiar hair._

 _"Selaenah? Selaenah Muto?"_

 _The Spellcaster's Magician raised her head with wide eyes not believing what she heard._

 _"You are Selaenah Muto, right?"_

 _The girl in question turned her head to face Tea who first had a puzzled expression then it turned to happiness. Tea then exclaimed with a happy smile._

 _"Hey, Selaenah!"_

 _Selaenah was quite surprised to hear the working girl say her name. Wanting to be sure, the Spellcaster's Magician asked,_

 _"Tea? You remember me?"_

 _"Of course! (Pointing) How could I forget hair like yours?"_

 _The Spellcaster's Magician stared wide-eyed at Tea. Selaenah hadn't seen or spoken to her old friend since she left dancing behind for her dueling career._ _Tea noticed the look on her old friend's face and asked._

 _"Hey, are you OK?"_

 _Selaenah shook herself out of her bewildered state of mind and looked at all teens present. Every one of them had concerned expressions._

 _"(looking to female teen) Yes, I'm alright, Tea. I'm just surprised you remember me."_

 _The brunette girl now looked worried._

 _"Why did you think I wouldn't remember you?"_

 _But before the girl Muto in question could reply, Yugi interjected_

 _"Wait a minute. You two know each other?"_

 _The Muto sister couldn't help but chuckle. Her baby brother can be so cute when he's not scaring her with his heroic ways._

 _"(Small smile) Yes, Yugi. Tea and I are old friends."_

 _"We are still friends right, Tea?"_

 _The young waitress blinked in surprise but then gave her own smile._

 _"(Winked with a smile) Of course, Selaenah! (Questioning playfully) Why wouldn't we be friends or should I say gal pals?"_

 _(Puzzled expression) So she doesn't know about what happened?_

 _"Uh, hey, Selaenah?" You still there?"_

 _The girl in question shook her head noticing her two friends and brother staring at her._

 _"Yes, Tea, I'm here."_

 _Now she could see that Yugi and Joey had ketchup on their faces._

 _"Yugi, Joey you have something on your faces."_

 _Selaenah passed a napkin to her brother who smiled in thanks whipping the red continent off his face._

 _"Oh, pardon me. (Scratching spiky Muto sibling's head)_ _Tea, you remember I told you about my brother, Yugi, right?"_

 _"Of course. (Folding arms)_ _During our dance classes, you would talk about him all the time."_

 _The younger Muto sibling blushed at the information he just heard. This did not go unnoticed by the girls and they both giggled which made little Yugi's face redder. Selaenah then questioned carefully: knowing her friend_ _wasn't the right age to work at this restaurant._

 _"Actually, why are you here, Tea?"_

 _"(Nervously) Well, you see, when I graduate..."_

 _"(Encouraging gently) Yes, go on, Tea."_

 _"(Blurting out with closed eyes) I'm saving up so when I graduate, I can go study dance in New York!"_

 _Tea was just waiting for the three to make fun of her but nothing came. But to the Gardner girl's surprise, they didn't even chuckle._

 _"Uh, hey you guys aren't laughing."_

 _Selaenah wondering why she, Yugi and Joey would laugh asked_

 _"Now why would we laugh?"_

 _Joey finished whapping off the ketchup from his face._

 _"Yeah, you oughta be whatcha wanna be."_

 _Yugi decided to throw in his two cents._

 _"That's right. Follow your dreams, Tea."_

 _Hearing all this made the waitress smile but then remembered she splattered ketchup on them except for Selaenah which brought an ashamed expression to the working girls face._

 _"(Bowing head a bit) I am so sorry for what I did!"_

 _"It's alright. We all say and do things we don't mean when we're upset. (Turning head quietly) I should know."_

 _Yugi looked at his older sister with sympathy. He thought Selaenah's guilt about what happened would lessen, but it might take a bit more time then he thought._

 _Before Tea could ask what her old friend meant, she saw her boss waving his hand over gesturing her to come over and the other workers were going towards their employer as well._

 _"I have to go, see ya guys."_

 _Tea dismissed herself. Selaenah couldn't bear to lose her gal pal again, so she followed after the inspired dancer._

 _"(Following after) Hey, Sis, where are you going?"_

 _Joey came right after the Muto siblings._

* * *

 _"What?!"_

 _A female waitress exclaimed but Selaenah clamped the worker girl's mouth shut with her hand placing the other one over her lips signaling everyone present to keep quiet._

 _The owner of the facility then questioned in alarm._

 _"There's a criminal in my restaurant?!"_

 _His business could be ruined by the publicity this incident might bring! The police officer_ _looked all people present in the eyes._

 _"Yes, his name is Jiro Jorogumo and he escaped a few days ago I'm afraid."_

 _Selaenah grew worried then she grabbed her brother's hand which made Yugi look up._

 _"(Ordering seriously) Yugi Muto, I want you to stay close to me no matter what. Got it?"_

 _The sibling in question nodded his head swiftly knowing his big sis wasn't joking._

 _"Excuse me, officer."_

 _Once getting the copper's attention, the older asked._

 _"Is there any way we can identify this perpetrator?"_

 _The Spellcaster's Magician wanted to catch this crook before someone especially her brother and their friends got hurt. Everyone nodded at this thinking it was a very good question and Yugi just smiled real big at her. His big sister was so cool and smart!_ _The policeman looked at the other people in the table area just in case Jiro could be seen but no._

 _"Yes. Though it's rare to see him out of his disguise, he did get in a tussle with another police officer and the perp got a bruise on his ankle."_

 _All parties involved could agree, that this wasn't going to be easy. If they didn't do this right, things could get ugly!_

 _"I know how we can find this guy without it looking suspicious."_

 _Tea went around the corner and came back with a basket full of toy cars. It took a bit, but Selaenah knew were her friend was getting at!_

 _"(Congratulatory smile) Great idea, Tea!"_

 _The firstborn Muto sibling clenched fists midway at her chest. The dancer in training smiled back then put her plan into motion by making it look like she dropped the toys by accident. As soon as the toys hit the floor, they went in all directions where the tables and the customers were._

 _"Don't worry, everyone, stay in your seats and we'll take care of this!"_

 _Tea, Joey, the other workers and the owner of the restaurant went to catch the miniature cars but secretly looking for the bruise on the crook's ankle._

 _Selaenah wanted to help catch this jerk, but as an older sister: she was obligated to stay by her baby brother's side still holding his hand. Plus, the Spellcaster's Magician didn't know where this creep was or when he would appear so the Muto sister wanted to stay close to Yugi just in case. Yugi couldn't believe what he was seeing! The younger Muto sibling could only dream of being that brave. With that thought in mind, Yugi hung his head in shame. Selaenah noticed her brother's expression and tightened her grip on his hand a bit. Sensing this, Yugi looked at his sister's smiling face which in turn made him smile too._

 _So far, the crook wasn't found yet, which made Selaenah very worried for her friends and brother's safety. The younger of two siblings saw the Spellcaster Magician's troubled face and pulled on his sister's arm to get her attention which worked. Because she looked down at him._

 _Hey, don't worry, sis. They'll catch that creep soon honest."_

 _Yugi earned a small smile from her. The Spellcaster's Magician's smile grew wider as she watched Joey get hit in the head by a woman when he was checking her ankle for the bruise. As the poor hopeless boy was getting his head beaten like a bongo by the female customer's purse, both Muto siblings giggled quietly. Selaenah wasn't worried about herself, it was her friends and baby brother. Though Yugi, kind and strong as he may be, didn't have any fighting experience the only boys she knew who could handle themselves with fists are Joey and Tristan. Sure Tea can take care of herself but not like Selaenah can. Speaking of the underaged waitress, she caught a male customer with his feet on the table he was at._

 _"Sir, I'm sorry but you can't put your feet up on the table."_

 _Unfortunately, the guy didn't take it so well._

 _"Hey! Stop trying to cut into my break time!"_

 _The offended customer removed his sunglasses that covered his eyes from the newspaper he was reading. Selaenah tried not to judge others on first impressions, but something was off about this guy. Just as the man was going to mouth off again, the police officer stood at Tea's side looking at the rude jerk in case he tried to mouth off at the girl again._ _The policeman then his hands raised in the air getting everybody's attention._

 _"I apologize, everyone. But we have an escaped criminal in this restaurant and we must search all the people in this room. So, please stay in your seats."_

 _Selaenah Muto walked up to where Tea, Joey, and the policeman were. As the Spellcaster's Magician made her way to the group, she kept her guard up in case the perpetrator appeared and tried to hurt Yugi and their friends._

 _"Officer."_

 _Tea, Joey, and the policeman turned to the Muto siblings as they stood with the others._ _The dragon winged hair Muto whispered as the group drew in closer._

 _"This isn't working. We need to try something else."_

 _Everyone else agreed with this statement they needed to find that crook and soon. The officer thought about what other information they had on Jiro when a light bulb goes off in his head and he pulled out a notepad._

 _"Well, when he was admitted into a hospital, Jiro was examined and it was discovered that he's allergic to eggs."_

 _Tea Gardner then smiled smugly at this._

 _"Well, then we shouldn't have any trouble finding him."_

 _The group stared at the present waitress in confusion even Selaenah didn't have a clue to Tea's plan._

 _"(Raising a pointer finger) Our burger buns are full of eggs!"_

 _Just then, the Spellcaster's Magician heard gagging at a table a few rows over. Selaenah Muto elbowed the copper in his side and pointed in the direction of the customer who was appearing quite ill. The policeman nodded and made his way to the man in question. The dragon winged-haired girl placed her hands on Yugi's shoulders in case he is the no-good crook they were after. Yugi looked up at his sister and saw her nervous expression. He didn't know what made Selaenah so anxious, but would do everything he could to be prepared._ _The officer looked the customer in the eyes._

 _"You don't look so good, sir. Are you feeling alright?"_

 _Just then, the ill-looking man jumped out of his seat: trying to make a run for it yet the copper was too quick and caught the fleer right in his arms. As the man in question struggled, his hat came off revealing the real hair of the criminal they were looking for: Jiro Jorogumo! Seeing the crook in person made Selaenah Muto pull Yugi closer to her. The thing that scared the Muto girl the most, was that she didn't know what this creep was capable of and what he could do to her baby brother and their friends._

 _"Jiro Jorogumo. You are under arrest for breaking and entering, burglary and theft._

 _"(Sweating)First call an ambulance! I'm allergic to eggs!"_

 _A giggle came from Tea._

 _"I lied!"_

 _The caught crook's jaw dropped at this._

 _"Our burger buns have no eggs in them. They're mostly mixed with flour and water."_

 _At hearing this Joey, Yugi, Tea, and Selaenah laughed._

 _"What?!"_

 _Jiro Jorogumo shoved the copper roughly off him and rushed to the group of teens. The Spellcaster's Magician saw him and pushed her brother out of the way. Unfortunately, the criminal caught Selaenah before she could do anything and held her close gripping the Muto girl's wrists tightly in his hands. Yugi Muto got off the floor and gasped in horror: his only sibling was in a hostage situation!_

 _"Alright, now listen up! Everyone shut up and get down on the floor!" If I see anyone of you guys, move, the girl's history!"_

 _Yugi stared in fright at this. Everyone did as they were told and got down on their hands and knees. Out of all the people in the restaurant, Yugi was the most terrified! Right now, his sister was being held captive by a dangerous criminal and there was nothing he could do to help her! Selaenah Muto then struggled and demanded loudly._

 _"I demand you let go of me right now, you lazy good for nothing!"_

 _The lousy crook took a ribbon off of waitress's head and tied it around Selaenah's eyes._

 _"They say when one loses their eyesight, they get so scared they can't speak. The opposite for when they're gagged."_

 _Jiro pulled Selaenah with him. But surprisingly, the hostage girl fought back._ _Against better judgment, Selaenah stepped on the criminal's foot real hard! At this Jorogumo screamed._

 _Unconsciously Yugi got up from the ground and clenched his fists tightly._

 _"Let her go!"_

 _Jiro Jorogumo just chuckled at this and was able to get a tighter hold on Selaenah. At this, the Spellcaster's Magician grunted in pain. Hearing this, Yugi got back down on the floor in hopes that no further harm would come to his sister._ _The Spellcaster's Magician then demanded as she continued to struggled._

 _"Get off of me, you creep! You're crushing me!"_

 _Unbeknownst to anyone, the Spirit came out when he sensed Yugi's his fear and anger. The Spirit saw what was happening and he was getting quite angry himself! Jiro pulled Selaenah into a booth with him._

 _"Now get me whatever I demand."_

 _Jiro looked them over and remembered the boy. The criminal thought that spiky haired little runt and his hostage were close, so he decided to use the boy as payback for the girl mouthing off to him._

 _"(Pointing to Yugi) You, the wimpy looking kid!"_

 _"I want you to get me some root beer and creme brulee now!"_

 _The Muto brother got up and went into the kitchen finding everything easily and made his way slowly to the jerk that had his sister hostage._

 _While Selaenah couldn't see, her Sister Sense was tingling and hearing the descript of the boy, she knew instantly who it was!_

 _"(Getting up) Yugi!"_

 _The Spellcaster's Magician didn't care about what happened to herself, but there was no way she was gonna let her baby brother get hurt because of her and some lowlife fiend!_

 _"Yugi, stay away! No matter what happens to me, you mustn't come any closer!"_

 _"Oh, please shut up!"_

 _Jiro slapped Selaenah across the face! Seeing his big sister getting hurt, he exclaimed in fear._

 _"Selaenah!"_

 _Enough was enough! The Spirit would not just sit by and let the Muto siblings be put in any more danger! With that thought in mind, he switched places with Yugi taking over his body. The younger Muto sibling would be safer in the puzzle while he dealt with the wretched crook._ _The Spirit growled with venom in his voice._

 _"Harming Selaenah is going too far, coward. Now you have me to face!"_

 _"What!"_

 _Jiro he couldn't believe the change in the little runt. One minute the boy looked as yellow as a chicken at a predator convention, the next he was confident and held himself up high._

 _"(Slamming down tray) Here, I brought what you demanded."_

 _When criminal and hostage heard this, they jumped up a bit. After Selaenah was pulled back into the booth, she listened quietly. When the Spellcaster's Magician heard that voice, she knew she heard it from somewhere before and it felt very familiar not just to her ears but also to her heart._

 _"Come, play a game with me and we'll see who walks away unscathed."_

 _The spirit would have to be careful. One mistake and Selaenah could be harmed: that was something he was not going to allow._

 _"(Putting feet on table)A game, huh?" Sure I have some time to kill."_

 _"(Pulling out his deck) The rules are simple. We each draw a card and the card with the highest attack points wins."_

 _"Sounds easy enough. Alright, let's get this game of yours started."_

 _Jiro drew a card and the name of it was Curse of Dragon with an attack of 2000!_

 _"Hah! With this card, I'll win for sure!"_

 _Jiro knew he had this game in the bag. There was no way that short-stack was gonna win now! All of a sudden, Selaenah felt a jolt in her heart and sensed another familiar presence._

 _"(Holding up card to be seen) My card is the Dark Magician!"_

 _The Dark attributed monster had an attack of 2500 which meant Jiro lost! Selaenah couldn't see what was happening, yet the next she knew things started to get hot and Jiro was screaming! Before Selaenah knew it, the Spellcaster's Magician felt a hand grab her's._

 _"(Whispering gently) Selaenah, come with me."_

 _The older sister couldn't see who it was. However, Selaenah Muto didn't feel like he was a threat so she let the male voice led her to safety, hopefully. Selaenah felt the stranger helping her down on her knees. The Spellcaster's Magician gripped the hand that was still holding her's a bit more tightly._

 _"I don't know who you are, but I know you're not my cute brother. However, you did save my life and I don't even know who I'm thanking."_

 _The older sister felt the ribbon fall off her eyes and upon seeing her rescuer, they widened. The man who saved her life looked almost like Yugi but he was her height and his eyes had a hint of red in them._

 _"Don't you?"_

 _Selaenah closed her eyes thinking and then all of a sudden it hits her!_

 _"Yes, I remember that voice! You're the voice I heard from the Millennium Puzzle."_

 _The Spirit smiled with a nod._

 _"That still doesn't tell me your name."_

 _The Spirit closed his eyes: never once losing his smile. Yes, she did have a right to know._

 _"I have been called many things: I've been known as Yami."_

 _Selaenah nodded her head at this. Yami seemed a good of a name as any._

 _"(Looking spirit in the eyes) Hmm. Yami, my knight in shining armor. (Questioning playfully) Who says chivalry nowadays is dead?"_

 _Yami laughed a bit at this. However, the moment would end when something or rather someone came to the Spellcaster's Magician's mind._

 _"(Worriedly) What a minute! Where's my brother, Yugi?"_

 _The concerned sister was frightened for her baby brother's safety. This caught the now known Yami's attention._

 _"As I said before, do not worry. Everything will be fine."_

 _Selaenah remembered the first encounter as if it was yesterday. Yet, that didn't tell her what happened to one of the only family members she had left. But before Selaenah could throw in her as the Magician's circle would say two silver coins, Yami spoke as if reading her mind._

 _"(Pointing to upside-down pyramid) I promise you, Selaenah your brother is safe within the Millennium Puzzle."_

 _With that, the older sister gave a sigh of relief._ _The grateful Muto girl then slipped into her game face._

 _"You did me a good deed, Yami. But I don't have anything for you."_

 _At first, the freed spirit was a bit startled by the expression she put on but then composed himself._

 _"Selaenah, I don't want anything from you. After all, you and your brother have already helped me."_

 _The Spellcaster's Magician raised her right brow at this. Seeing this made Yami chuckle._

 _"Yugi, for completing the puzzle and you, for speaking to me. When your tear landed inside the Millennium Puzzle, light was really starting to come into it. For that, I thank you, Selaenah Muto ."_

 _The Spellcaster's Magician was a bit struck by this. Struck so much, that her game face slipped off._

 _"No, thank you, Yami."_

 _Yami bowed his head a bit with a small smile. Then all of a sudden, a bright light flashed from the puzzle. The light was so blinding that Selaenah had to raise her arms to cover her eyes. When the Manslayer lowered them after the light stopped flashing, she saw that her new acquaintance had shrunken and his eyes were now closed._

 _"Hey, are you alright?"_

 _A groan came from Yami as his eyes began to open only to reveal light violet eyes. It was her baby brother, Yugi!_

 _"(Gasping) Oh, Yugi!"_

 _The older sister pulled him into her arms nearly crushing the spiky haired boy. At first, Yugi was stunned but then quickly recovered._

 _"Selaenah!"_

 _The Muto boy threw his own arms around his sister's neck. The siblings pulled away from each other: Selaenah placing her hands back on her brother's shoulders._ _The Spellcaster's Magician asked gently._

 _"Yugi, are you alright?"_

 _The younger Muto nodded his head._

 _"Yeah, sis, I'm ok. But what happened?" (Angry expression) The last thing I remember was seeing that crook hit you."_

 _"(Gazing angrily at the floor) He had no right to do that!"_

 _Selaenah was a bit puzzled. Her brother didn't remember or feel Yami taking over? Perhaps it was for the best. The older sister thought she and Yugi had been through enough excitement for one day. She would tell her baby brother about the spirit later._

 _"Yugi!" "Selaenah!"_

 _Both said people turned around to see Joey and Tea running to them. Now that Selaenah could see, she and Yugi were a few rows down from were the Spellcaster's Magician was being held hostage and that the jerk was down on the ground obviously unconscious ._ _Joey crouched down to them_

 _"Hey, you two OK?"_

 _Neither he nor Tea could see what was going on because they were behind a fat guy. Both siblings looked each other in the eyes, nodded Yugi then smiled._

 _"Yes, Joey. We're fine."_

 _Tea sighed in relief as she placed a hand on her chest._

 _"We're so glad you're safe."_

 _"Everyone, may I have your attention, please."_

 _The employer raised his hands in the air: getting the all attention from the people in the room present._

 _"Due to the events that happened today, the restaurant will be closing early."_

 _All the workers cheered at this and went to get changed to go home._ _Selaenah agreed with the employer as she got up helping Yugi stand as well._

 _"I think that's a good idea."_

 _"Hey, Yugi?"_

 _The said sibling looked to his sister in response._

 _"(Brushing hand through Yugi's hair) Why don't we go home, too before something else happens?"_

 _"(Laughing a bit) Yeah."_

 _The younger Muto sibling nodded his head in agreement._

End of flashback

Selaenah turned around to face her new friend, Yami, with a smile. After that incident, the two spent time with each other. The Spellcaster's Magician at first had troubling accepting him as her friend due to past experiences with her failed friendships. But when Selaenah thought she would lose him, the Manslayer couldn't deny it anymore: she cared about Yami and he is her friend. Once the dragon winged- haired girl accepted Yami's friendship, she enjoyed his company. Selaenah Muto then showed her new friend some of the modern day things. Selaenah especially had fun showing Yami the cash register: every time he'd try to work it, the thing would hit the spirit in the stomach! It turns out Yami could move long distances from the Millennium Puzzle as long as Selaenah was in the same direction. The day after the restaurant fiasco, the Spellcaster's Magician thought the Spirit from the item was just a fantasy but she was happy to be proven wrong because Yami became her first friend the Muto girl had since Seto Kaiba. Selaenah Muto trusted Yami so much, she even shared her biggest secret with him.

"(Slight bow of head) Thank you, Yami. Not only did you protect my brother today, but you also protected one of my oldest friends, Tea."

"(Nod) It was my pleasure, Selaenah."

* * *

Tea's parents couldn't come because their car broke down. So Joey and Tristan decided to walk Tea home themselves Yugi came along as well. Selaenah watched from the game shop door as the group of friends went down the street to the Gardner's home.

 _"Quite a group of friends."_

Selaenah Muto turned around as she faced Yami smiling at her. It turns out, they had a sort of mind link that lets the two communicate telepathically if they wanted to. Yugi will have this ability too when the truth about Yami is revealed to him.

 _"And I've got a good friends too."_

The Spellcaster's Magician turned to look at Yami and the silhouettes of her dearest friends.

* * *

Wowza :0! This is the longest chapter I've written for this story yet :0! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I'll try to do better on chapter four ;). I know you guys are thinking. What will Cyberbee15 do when she/he decides to write a fanfic for Yugioh season 0 :/? I thought about it and I have a different version of it in my head already ;). I originally wasn't going to put the flashback in this chapter, but the thought wouldn't leave my head :)! So as you can see and read I got it out ;)! Speaking of getting out, I'm trying to find a website where I can post and edit my art for free. Post so people can see them and edit because not only am I a member of Fanfiction but also of as well ;)! But I'm worried about people trying to steal my art and yes, I know Photoshop was the winner of my voting poll. However, I have to pay thirty dollars a month in order to use it :(. So if anyone can help me with my problem or has any ideas, I will appreciate any and all assistance you can offer me ;). Wanna know Selaenah's biggest secret :/? Sorry, but you'll have to wait for that ;)-! See ya in the chapter ;)!

Former word count: 6,080

Current word count: 6,143


	4. The Dragon Duelist has landed

Quick reminder. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the card that will appear in this chapter. I do own Selaenah Muto ;). She is one of my C.O.A.K characters. C.O.A.K is short for Characters. Of. Another. Kind ;)!

* * *

It was a quiet Tuesday with Selaenah Muto and Grandpa working in the shop. After Yugi made friends with Joey, Tristan, and Tea, the Spellcaster's Magician didn't see much of her cute baby brother. Though she missed having him around the house, Selaenah was not lonely thanks to her new friend, Yami. Solomon Muto was at the counter while Selaenah was dusting the displays with Yami using their mind link to communicate. A sigh from her grandfather caught Selaenah and Yami's attention causing them both to look up at the old man.

"Grandpa, what's the matter?"

The Spellcaster's Magician asked noticing that her grandfather looked a bit anxious.

"I'm just wondering when that boy will be home. Yugi should've been back from school twenty minutes ago."

Solomon Muto replied to his grandaughter's question.

"He probably just got busy with his friends that's all."

The older sister commented while waving her hand up and down. Just then, the two people and spirit heard the game shop bell jingle revealing the topic of their conversation and his friends.

"Speak of the devil, there he is."

Selaenah proclaimed with a smile on her face at seeing her baby brother.

"Hey, Selaenah, Grandpa."

Yugi greeted his family as he came in with the others right behind him.

"We're late because Joey was getting his butt kick at Duel Monsters in school."

Tristan stated with his arms behind his head.

"Hey, I'm just startin' ta learn about da game! I didn't see ya doin' any duelin'!"

Joey yelled in Tristan's ear raising his fist next to his face as if preparing to whack the other boy.

"You'll see me doing somethin', man!"

The brunette challenged raising his own fists.

"Gentlemen!"

Everyone turned to face the older Muto sibling with her hands on her hips and a slightly annoyed expression.

"I just cleaned these floors. So, if you boys wanna fight, then go outside! But away from the shop so you two don't scare away the customers."

Selaenah ordered with a stern voice

"Sorry, mam."

Both boys apologized with sweat drops on their faces. Though Selaenah is their friend now and doesn't steal their belts anymore, the older sister can still be pretty scary when she wants to be. Even Yami was surprised by this. Though he only knew the Spellcaster's Magician for a few weeks, the spirit was not expecting such a tone from his usually soft-spoken friend. Selaenah Muto's face soon split into a toothless grin.

"I try to keep the game shop as clean as possible. After all, who would want to come to a dirty shop?"

Selaenah explained with her hands raised to her shoulders. Everyone nodded in agreement with this.

"Anyways, Grandpa can you show the others your super awesome rare card?" Yugi asked "What? My special card?"

Solomon Muto questioned raising his arms in a pose like he was thinking.

"Please, please!"

Yugi pleaded as he clasped hands together and closed his eyes.

"Pretty, please?"

Joey asked putting on the most charming smile he could muster.

"Aw, why not? Sure!"

Grandpa said with an amused smile. The Domino High School students cheered while Selaenah and Yami smiled. The Spellcaster's Magician knew her grandfather would show his favorite card. He just wanted to tease their friends for kicks. The old man loves that card more than any other one in his deck. Solomon turned his back to grab an old wooden box that was behind him.

"You kids are in for a special treat! I don't take this card out every day, after all."

Grandpa stated as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful yet fearsome looking winged white dragon with blue eyes yet its head was turned to the right so only one eye could be seen. It had its mouth opened revealing sharp teeth and claws on its hands and feet with a swirling dark blue background.

"Grandpa, I'm going to go get some more booster packs."

Selaenah informed as she went to the designated location with Yami close by her. The older sister remembered the card was shown only four times. The first was when Selaenah was starting to learn how to duel. The second was when Yugi was learning the game. Three, was when the older Muto sibling brought her friends Mai, Mako, Artair, Serenity, and Kerri to see it. The fourth... at this thought she became very sad, the fourth time was when she brought one of her oldest friends, Seto Kaiba home after school when he was thirteen and she was eleven.

"Selaenah, what's wrong?" Yami asked out loud noticing her unhappy expression.

 _"Nothing, Casper."_

Selaenah replied using the mind link. The Spellcaster's Magician used the nickname she gave him due to his own disappearing acts.

" _It's just that the last time one of my friends saw my grandfather's Blue Eyes, he was kind back then. But unfortunately, my poor old friend turned into something cruel."_

The older sister explained with a sorrowful voice. But before the transparent spirit could ask further, the bell for the game shop jingled.

"Hello, may I help you?"

Solomon could be heard asking pleasantly from her and Yami's spot in the storage room.

"If you can't, it wouldn't surprise me."

A familiar cold voice was heard. The sound of it made Selaenah gasp. She knew that voice anywhere! The Spellcaster's Magician only hoped that Grandpa put his Blue-Eyes White Dragon card away. Because if he didn't, Selaenah knew things would get ugly very quickly. With that thought in mind, the older sister raced to peer from the doorway.

"Selaenah, wait! What's wrong?"

Yami asked out loud as his friend went passed his side very quickly. The Spirit couldn't understand what got the Muto sister so worried.

"Seto Kaiba!"

Yugi said in a surprised tone.

"Kaiba?!"

Joey added as all people present saw the said person. Set Kaiba stood there with a smug look and cold eyes with a briefcase in hand. Yugi Muto had only met Seto Kaiba a couple of times but they were very short.

"Kaiba, don't you have a big company to run or something?"

Tristan questioned as he looked at the smug faced boy with distaste.

"Not that it's any of your business. But if I remember correctly, a rare card that I've been searching for is here."

Seto explained looking away from the group with a smug smile on his face.

"Hey, are ya inta Duel Monsters, too? Dis is awesome! Maybe we can all duel togetha, sometime."

Joey said trying to be friendly.

"Hmp. Don't make me laugh. I would have more of a challenge playing solitaire. I am the international champion and the favorite to win the Duel Monsters championship. So an amateur like you wouldn't stand a chance against me."

The young business tycoon said never losing his smug expression even when his eyes caught the item he oh so desired.

When Selaenah saw where the duelist's eyes were tranced on, she sighed placing her left hand over her eye and forehead. Since her right hand was gripping the storage doorframe. Selaenah felt a comforting hand placed on her shoulder. In response, the Spellcaster's Magician placed her left hand over Yami's.

 _"Selaenah, please tell me. What's wrong?"_ The Millennium spirit asked in concern as he moved to be by the Muto girl's side.

 _"That boy is the old friend I was talking about."_

The Spellcaster's Magician replied side glancing her good friend. Yami looked to the said person than to his friend and back at this Seto Kaiba again. The disembodied spirit could feel that Kaiba was not a friendly person and there was a dark presence in him.

 _"Yami"._

The said Spirit turned to face Selaenah who had a worried expression on her face.

 _"I'm afraid this won't be fun at all."_

The Spellcaster's Magician proclaimed with the mind link in a gloomy voice. Seto Kaiba rushed to the counter pushing past Yugi and joey.

"Hey!"

Both boys exclaimed luckily Tea and Tristan were there to catch them. Yugi glanced to see his sister in the doorway. When Selaenah saw Seto Kaiba push Yugi and Joey, this made her very angry. How dare he treat her baby brother and friend like that?! Yami was not impressed by this either.

"Can it be?! The Blue Eyes White Dragon?! In a dump like this?!"

Seto exclaimed rudely as he stared at the said card. Selaenah lowered her head and sighed. Now that her old friend or frenemy as far as she could consider their relationship nowadays had seen the Blue Eyes card, things would definitely get ugly and it for sure was not going to be fun. With this thought in mind, Selaenah signaled with her eyes by looking at Yami and then moving her eyes to Yugi. He understood and made his way towards the youngest Muto.

"Well, I think that's enough looking for today. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Solomon asked as he began to put his favorite card away. Kaiba looked annoyed as the Blue Eyes he'd been searching for was being taken out of his sight. Without warning, he slammed his briefcase down giving the old man quite a fright which was replaced by an expression of awe as he gave an oh.

"Listen to me, old man. Gimme your Blue Eyes White Dragon card, and I'll trade you all the cards in this case."

Seto demanded. Revealing in the case Duel Monsters cards that would really drum up business for the game shop. All the Domino High School kids exclaimed at seeing all the cards.

"Ah, very nice. But no thanks."

The grandparent polity declined which made Seto Kaiba quite peeved. So he tried another tactic.

"Fine. Then I'll buy it from you. Just name your price, and you'll have it."

The champion duelist continued to urge. Yugi didn't like this and neither did everyone else in the room. Didn't Kaiba get the message?! Their grandfather wasn't going to sell the card. The younger Muto sibling saw his sister shaking her head in disapproval. Seto just didn't get the message that Grandpa's card wasn't going with him.

"I'm sure I could."

Grandpa commented looking at Kaiba then back at his prized possession.

"But this card means more to me than anything you could offer. You see, young man, this Blue Eyes White Dragon was given to me by a dear friend and I treasure this card as I do our friendship. It has my heart in it as well as my friend's heart, too."

Grandpa explained while his eyes were closed as he was reminiscing about his friend and the time he received the rare card.

"So I will never part with this card."

Solomon stated strongly as he looked the Kaiba boy in the eyes. Seto was very shocked at this. Yugi was very proud of Grandpa for standing up to Seto Kaiba as were the other students of DCH.

"You tell him, Grandpa!"

Selaenah congratulated the old shopkeeper quietly as she raised her hand then brought it down as a fist clenched tightly. She didn't want to make herself known yet. When the Spellcaster's Magician looked to her friend, she could see that Yami was quite impressed as well as he had his arms folded. Once the president of Kaibacorp shook of the revelation, a sneer was soon on his face.

"Not more of this Heart of the Cards nonsense!"

Kaiba shouted with an outraged tone as he slammed his fist on the counter. Yugi looked quite angry which didn't happen a lot as did Selaenah with her eyes narrowing. How dare he speak to their grandfather like that?! The Spirit was liking this punk less and less by the minute as his eyes narrowed as well. Just then, everyone heard a knock to the right. But when they looked, there was nothing there. Yami smirked and Yugi smiled. Though the younger Muto sibling wasn't aware of the Spirit's presence yet, both of them knew what was going on.

When Seto Kaiba turned his head back to the counter, he saw Selaenah Muto's poker face instead. He gave a yelp in surprise after Seto got over the shock, his face soon turned into a scowl. Protective light violet eyes stared back at cold blue eyes. Selaenah got in between the young business duelist and Solomon's Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"It's been quite some time, Seto Kaiba."

Selaenah stated as she placed her hands on her hips never lowering her eyes. Yugi looked from his sister and Kaiba. He was surely speaking for everyone when he knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Selaenah Muto."

Seto's face twitched at seeing her.

"I always thought you would run away whenever times got tough."

The older Kaiba sibling commented as he continues to glare at her. Selaenah hadn't changed that much since he last saw the firstborn Muto sibling. She still dresses like a gypsy girl and still wears her family heirloom pendant. The only thing that changed was her hair. The last time Seto Kaiba saw Selaenah, her hair went down below her shoulders but now it was long and went down to her waist.

"Of course I'm here. This is my home there's no other place I'd rather be."

The protective sister declared as she looked at her family. Game face dropping slightly as the Spellcaster's Magician smiled, she saw her baby brother and grandfather smiling. After that, Selaenah's game face returned as she glared back at her old friend.

"However, if you're worried your appearance would offend me, then don't worry. Your scaly face hasn't started peeling yet."

Selaenah commented. Yugi had to place both of his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing as did Tea but Joey and Tristan just laughed their butts off.

"Well, congratulations. You went from a drop out duelist to a two-bit comedian."

The Kaiba Tycoon fired back.

"You could have had so much more than this." Seto used his hands to gesture all around the game shop.

"Who knows? Maybe you could have been world champion instead of me if you had only stayed. But instead, you threw everything away for nothing because you didn't have your priorities straight."

The Kaibacorp CEO sneered. Selaenah sighed as she closed her eyes for a bit then opened them again never losing her game face and steely glare.

"You're right, Seto. I didn't have my priorities straight. That's why I needed to go home."

Selaenah stated as she never broke eye contact with her old frenemy. The Kaibacorp head honcho just glared at the Spellcaster's Magician for a few more minutes until he turned his cold stare to Yugi.

"It's such a shame. Considering what you had to come back to, looks like you came up a little short."

Seto Kaiba commented using his finger and thumb to emphasize his point.

That was the last straw!

Just before Yami and Selaenah could do anything, Solomon spoke up.

"Alright, that's enough!

Everyone turned to see Selanah and Yugi's grandpa with a peeved look on his face.

"Young man, I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave."

Solomon Muto stated firmly with his arms crossed. The boss of Kaibacorp growled a bit but then turned to make his way to the door.

"Selaenah."

Seto said over his shoulder as he glared at his former friend.

"You know as well as I do, that I will get that card and I always get what I want."

The employer of Kaibacorp reminded her.

"Seto Kaiba, this card will never be yours."

Selaenah declared firmly as she folded her arms over her chest. Seto Kaiba then gave a smug smirk.

"We'll see about that."

The International Duel Monsters champion replied before he started walking.

Joey and Tristan followed him out to the door to make sure he would leave. Selaenah could've given that jerk the boot herself, but she knew better than to do that. The Spellcaster's Magician didn't want to scare away any customers that would be coming by. However, on his way out, Seto Kaiba tripped and almost fell! Which got a couple of laughs out of Joy and Tristan.

Yugi saw his big sister shaking a bit with her fist clenched and unshed tears in her eyes. Yugi was concerned while Yami was was angry and concerned. How dare that Kaiba upset Selaenah like this?! Before everyone turned around, Yugi grabbed the Spellcaster's Magician's arm and gently urged her to come with him. The dragon-winged haired girl looked at her brother and friend, took a deep breath and let Yugi lead her to the family room.

"Goodbye and good riddance."

Tristan commented as he and the others watched Kaiba get into his car to leave. When everyone present turned around, the Muto siblings were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where did Selaenah and Yugi go?"

Tea questioned. The grandfather of two shook his head in sorrow.

"They just went upstairs."

Solomon replied to the dancer's question.

"So Yug's big sis and Kaiba have a history?"

Joey asked the Muto siblings, grandpa, scratching his head a bit. The old man closed his eyes with a sorrowful smile and opened his peepers again.

"You see, Selaenah has two loves from when she was very young. Her family and Duel Monsters."

Solomon started to explain as he looked all present teenagers in the eyes.

"She and Seto Kaiba entered tournaments together. But one night, Selaenah had to choose between her family and her dueling career. It was a win, lose situation." Since Selaenah left before the final round, she was labeled as a dropout."

The grandfather finished with sadness.

"But that's not fair! Just because Selaenah left to be with her family, doesn't mean she should be called a dropout!

Tea stated with outrage at her good friend being labeled as such a thing.

"Yeah, you guys were in a jam so of course, she'd come runnin'!"

Joey agreed with Tea one hundred percent. Sure, he and Selaenah weren't the best of friends at first, but they managed to become friends since the two older siblings loved Serenity and their younger siblings.

* * *

Yugi, Selaenah, and Yami were in the family room. The Muto siblings were on the couch while Yami stayed back a bit giving the two their space. Selaenah had tears running down her eyes and her fists were clenched tightly on her skirt. Yugi looked up at his older sister and finally got the courage to speak up.

"Selaenah, can I ask you a question?"

Yugi asked as he waited for her response. The Spellcaster's Magician wiped her eyes and looked to the younger sibling.

"Sure, hedgehog, what's on your mind?"

Selaenah replied.

"Was I the reason why you stopped dueling in tournaments?"

Yugi questioned a bit timidly a bit afraid of what she would say. Selaenah closed her eyes and sighed. She always knew this day was coming but that didn't make it any easier to tell her brother the truth. Selaenah was already keeping one secret from her family, she wouldn't keep another from Yugi.

"Yes, Yugi, it's true."

Selaenah answered as she looked him in the eyes. Yugi then turned his head to the floor with a guilty expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry, sis."

The younger Muto sibling apologized sadly.

"No, Yugi!"

Selaenah replied placing a hand on his spiky head.

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad that I left."

The Spellcaster's Magician said with full honesty placing her free hand over her heart and a smile still looking at her brother.

"What?"

Yugi questioned as his head shot up. He didn't understand how being a dropout could be a good thing!

"It's true. It was pretty cool in the beginning but after a while, I had lost the fun in competing. Plus, I couldn't be here to help grandpa with the shop or be there when you would come home from school and needed me."

Selaenah explained a bit.

"But we understood why you couldn't be home!"

Yugi interjected.

"We knew how important it was to you and me and grandpa were behind you all the way."

The younger Muto sibling stated. The Spellcaster's Magician closed her eyes and smiled as she shook her head. Sometimes Selaenah wondered how she got such a wonderful little brother like him.

"That's sweet of you, Yugi, but that's no excuse for not being there when the family needed me. Especially, when you went into the hospital that night."

The older Muto sibling said in shameful sorrow.

"What about you and Kaiba?"

Yugi questioned carefully knowing it was a touchy subject.

"Well, after I beat Weevil Underwood in the semi-final round, Seto and I were ready to head to the final match that would determine the champion, but then I got a call from grandpa that you were in the hospital when your fever got worst."

Selaenah explained as a flashback came to her mind.

Flashback

 _Selaenah just finished squashing Weevil Underarm and saw Seto waiting for her with his little brother, Mokuba Kaiba right next to him._

 _"Bravo, Selaenah."_

 _The Kaibacorp CEO praised as he looked at Selaenah with a smirk. The Spellcaster's Magician had her hands in her pockets, game face dropping a little as she saw the only friend she had left. The others had left even her oldest friend, Kerri Hartwin left her. But Selaenah could not allow herself to become distracted. Just one more duel and she'll have respect and she will finally prove to everyone that Selaenah Muto was more than just some weird girl!_

 _"If only he would stop whining after stomping him and his little pests."_

 _Selaenah complained her game face returning. Seto Kaiba just grinned at this. As the threesome made their way to the arena for the final round, a familiar voice called out._

 _"Miss Muto!"_

 _The said girl turned around to see Roland running to them. Selaenah stopped as did the Kaiba brothers._

 _"What's wrong, Roland?"_

 _The female semifinalist asked as she noted the look of urgency on his face. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good._

 _"Miss Muto, there's an urgent phone call for you on the line. It's your grandfather."_

 _The Kaibacorp employee explained as he pulled a phone out of his pocket and gave it to Selaenah. She knew her grandpa wouldn't call her at a time like this unless it was an emergency. So Selaenah held the device to her ear._

 _"Hello, Grandpa what's..."_

 _The Spellcaster's Magician nearly dropped the phone as she stopped in mid-sentence and her face growing pale._

 _"Where is he now?"_

 _Selaenah asked urgently holding the phone closer._

 _"Alright, Grandpa I'll be right over."_

 _The older sister said as she closed the phone and passed it back to Roland quickly. Selaenah then turned to her old friend._

 _"Seto, tell the judges I'll have to drop out."_

 _The older sister stated as she turned to the Kaibacorp worker._

 _"Roland, get a car ready for me."_

 _Selaenah ordered. Just as the Spellcaster's Magician was going to leave, a voice stopped everything._

 _"Hold it right there, Selaenah!"_

 _She turned to see Seto with an angry look on his face._

 _"Roland, cancel that."_

 _The older Kaiba sibling ordered as he turned his eyes to his employee. Roland bowed his head and left before Selaenah could stop him._

 _"Seto!" What are you doing?"_

 _The semi-finalist girl questioned as she stared at her old friend in disbelief._

 _"I should be asking you the same thing."_

 _Kaiba replied as he moved a bit closer to her._

 _"Seto, take it easy. My brother's at the hospital and he's really, really sick with a bad fever."_

 _Selaenah explained as she looked Seto in the eyes. "I've gotta go."_

 _"He's got your grandfather to look after him."_

 _Kaiba stated coldly._

 _"Right now, we have a match to get to."_

 _Seto Kaiba then went to take Selaenah by the hand to lead her to the duel arena, but she pulled her arm out of his reach._

 _"Seto!"_

 _Selaenah shouted a bit._

 _"I don't know if you heard me, but Yugi's at the hospital right now and his fever got worst!"_

 _The worried sister stated angrily. What is with him?! Her old friend never acted like this to her._

 _"Listen to me, Selaenah."_

 _The other semi-finalist began._

 _"You and I agreed to finish this tournament no matter what and that is just what we're going to do."_

 _The chairman of KaibaCorporation finished explaining. Selaenah Muto couldn't believe what she was hearing or seeing. When she looked Seto in the eyes, it was as if Selaenah was looking at a complete stranger. This person in front of her wasn't the friend she knew and loved. One thing was for certain, Selaenah didn't like where this was going one bit._

 _"Seto, what's going on here? Why is it so important that I finish this tournament with you?"_

 _Selaenah questioned as she searched Seto Kaiba's eyes for the truth. But he turned his head away not answering her and closed his eyes. The Spellcaster's Magician waited a minute until a terrible thought came to her head and she couldn't help but voice it out._

 _"What a minute! You want me in that final round just so you could win and prove you're the best duelist, isn't that right?"_

 _The hurt girl guessed as she started to get upset. When Seto didn't respond, she supposed she got her answer._

 _"So, through out the time you gave me this deck."_

 _Selaenah started as she held up the cards her friend gave before she started entering tournaments with him._

 _"The duel practices, the times we shared from when we entered tournaments together up until this point was it all just to string me along?"_

 _The Spellcaster's Magician finished as she felt her heart ache at this possibility._

 _"Answer me!"_

 _Selaenah demanded as she clenched her fists getting even more upset. It was then she turned her head and the hurt girl saw a mirror. The older Muto sibling could see what she had become. An obsessed, power hungry, blind charlatan._

 _"Don't you dare say that!"_

 _Seto Kaiba's shout brought Selaenah back to her friend's face and cold eyes._

 _"We made a promise to each other that we would do whatever it takes to get to the top! No matter what!"_

 _The Dragon Duelist reminded her as he looked angrily at the Spellcaster's Magician._

 _"But at what price, Seto?!"_

 _Selaenah questioned outraged at what her old friend was saying!_

 _"You know something, Selaenah? You talk a lot about the heart of the cards, yet your heart doesn't seem to be in it anymore."_

 _Seto Kaiba said with a smug smirk. The Spellcaster's Magician gasped at this and then looked at the floor feeling ashamed. But then brought her head back up with a look of fiery determination that made even the older Kaiba sibling back up a bit. Selaenah closed her eyes and took a deep breath._

 _"You're right, Seto."_

 _The Muto sister spoke with honesty even though she hated to admit it._

 _"My heart isn't in this anymore because back then, we had fun Dueling. But now, it's time for me to go home."_

 _Selaenah stated as she opened her eyes and walked away._

 _"Wait! Where are you going?!_

 _Seto Kaiba demanded as he watched his friend leave._

 _"Thanks to you, I don't have a car ride, so now I have to take the bus to the hospital."_

 _The peeved girl explained as she continued walking to the exit._

 _"Get back here!"_

 _The head of Kaibacorp ordered as he clenched his fist in anger._

 _"If you walk away now, you're going to be throwing away everything we worked so hard for!"_

 _Seto stated as he tried to stop Selaenah from leaving._

 _"Oh, don't worry, my old friend. You'll have the championship crown much easier now that you don't have to duel me to win it. Winning is all you seem to care about now." The Spellcaster's Magician commented sadly as she kept on walking._

 _"How dare you?!"_

 _The chairman of Kaiba corporation snapped._

 _"I care about more than you'll ever know. I care about my brother and company!" Seto Kaiba yelled as he tried to get the situation back under control._

 _For a moment, Selaenah stopped and turned around with a sorrowful expression. Kaiba smirked thinking that did it._

 _"I'm so sorry, Seto. But my family needs me and I need them. Besides, it's just not fun anymore."_

 _Selaenah declared while shaking her head. She then left through the exit. Never looking back._

End of flashback

Yugi just sat on the couch next to his sister quietly as she explained with tears running down her eyes. When Yugi woke up at the hospital, all that Selaenah told him and grandpa was that she didn't have fun competing in tournaments anymore and her friend, Seto Kaiba basically went from dude to dud. That night, Seto Kaiba the head of Kaibacorp became the youngest Duel Monsters international champion and Selaenah was all but forgotten about. No one cared about a dropout Duelist, so everyone focused their attention on Kaiba. Selaenah's head then shot up. Remembering Tristan, Tea and Joey were still downstairs. The Spellcaster's Magician wiped her eyes and looked to her baby brother.

"I'm alright now, Yugi. You better go back down to the shop. The others are probably wondering where you are."

Selaenah said not wanting Yugi to stay here because of her. The younger brother however just shook his head.

"No, Selaenah you're not alright."

Yugi stated as he wrapped his arms around his big sister. He could still feel her trembling a bit.

"You know as well as I do that Grandpa can keep the others entertained."

Yugi Muto explained.

"Yugi, you don't have to stay here for me."

Selaenah replied as she brushed her hand through his hair.

"That's what little brothers are for."

Yugi winked as he urged his sister to lean on his shoulder. Selaenah closed her eyes as she rested her head on Yugi's shoulder and wrapped her own arms around her baby brother. Not the first time, being very grateful for having such a loving family.

* * *

Once all Muto family members in the house had said their goodnights, they went to their bedrooms. Selaenah wasn't feeling tired yet so she decided to do some more studying before her test tomorrow. Selaenah had just finished getting into her nightgown when she felt a friendly presence.

"Nice trip back there, Yami."

Selaenah praised as turned to face her good friend with a smile. The transparent spirit bowed his head a bit as he smiled as well.

"I thought it would cheer you up a bit."

Yami replied but then turned serious.

"About your old friend. Considering his behavior today, I am not impressed let alone amused."

Yami stated as he folded his arms over his chest.

"You and everyone else, my good friend."

Selaenah replied to her friend's opinion about Seto Kaiba. Then Yami's face bore a concerned look.

"Are you alright, Selaenah?

Yami asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I noticed that seeing Kaiba caused you to be upset."

The Spellcaster's Magician hesitated a bit before speaking playing with the locks that were close to her face. Selaenah usually did this when she was anxious.

"I'm alright, Yami. I'm more worried about my family though."

Selaenah said as she moved closer to her bed and sat down on it.

"Seto isn't the kind of person that gives up easily. If he wants that card, he will get it. What concerns me though is how?"

The troubled Muto girl questioned with worry as her fists clenched tightly and she trembled a bit. True, her old friend wouldn't hurt anyone physically, but that didn't stop the older sister from worrying about her family's safety. A comforting hand was placed on one of her clenched fists Selaenah looked up to see Yami's protective eyes.

"Let me worry about Kaiba. You worry about your History and Math exams."

Yami said calmly hoping to distract the Spellcaster's Magician from the current situation. Selaenah closed her eyes and smiled. She not only had a loving family, but she also had a great friend by her side.

"Math. Why did it have to be math?"

Selaenah questioned with dismay as she shook her head. Even with her intelligence, this subject proved to be difficult for the older sister. Yami chuckled at this.

"Thank you, Yami. I think I'll go to bed now."

Selaenah Muto said as she smiled tiredly. The transparent spirit smiled and bowed his head a bit.

"Very well. Goodnight, Selaenah." Yami said with a smile.

"Goodnight, Casper."

The Spellcaster's Magician replied before her spirit friend nodded with a smile still on his face before he disappeared. Selaenah smiled one more time before she got under the covers and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Well, everyone, that's chapter four :)! I was thinking of calling this one The Dragon doofus has landed, instead but I wasn't so sure :/. What do you guys think :/? I hope I did a good job to at least get a B. Right now, I'll have to take a temporary leave of this fanfic to write a new chapter for my Pokemon fanfic Day and Night's Adventures. It was a request by one of my readers and I told him/her I would write a new chapter for it after I was done with this one. Surprisingly enough, I didn't think anyone liked that fanfic so I'm very happy about someone requesting a new chapter for it. Until I return, please enjoy the current chapters in this fanfic ;). See ya later :)!

Previous word count: 5,848

Word count: 5871


	5. Heart vs Skills

Hey, everyone here's chapter five for ya 😉🐺! I have a question and I hope you guys have some ideas. Here's the question, does anyone know where I can find a good dueling simulator🐺😕? I have some new cards in my dueling deck, but I want to know if they'll work. If anyone has any ideas, let me know, please🐺😊 . Per usual, I own nothing in this chapter🐺. However, I own Selaenah Muto🐺😉. She's my first Yu-Gi-Oh C.O.A.K character🐺😉.

* * *

Three days had gone by since the Seto Kaiba incident and so far he was not seen again. For Selaenah Muto, it was a huge relief but she remained on her guard. The Spellcaster's Magician knew the young CEO of Kaibacorp better than that. Seto wouldn't give up until he got what he wanted. She just hoped her blind old friend wouldn't go too far to get her grandfather's Blue Eye White Dragon card. The sun was starting to go down and the older Muto sibling was just coming home from her grocery shopping. Selaenah pulled into the driveway to get the food she just bought to make their dinner with. Once she unlocked the door, Selaenah had a feeling something was not quite right.

"Yugi, Grandpa! I'm home!"

Selaenah announced as she made her way into the game shop. As far as the Spellcaster's Magician could, tell no one was home yet. So while she waited for her family members to come home, Selaenah decided to put her groceries away. Once the food was in their rightful places, the older sister started to get worried. Her grandpa should've been home by now. Grandpa wasn't old enough to have gone mental yet. Then Selaenah heard the doorbell chiming. All at once, the worried Muto girl speed walked downstairs.

"Grandpa?"

Selaenah called as she got downstairs. Though she didn't see the Muto man, the Spellcaster's Magician was happy to see her baby brother, Yugi and his friends. The older Muto sister gave a sigh in relief. At least she knew Yugi was safe.

"Selaenah, what's wrong?"

Yugi asked as he noticed his sister looked distressed. Not long after the question came out, Yami appeared behind the younger Muto sensing Selaenah's distress as well.

"Yugi, do you or the others know where Grandpa is? He's not home yet.

The Spellcaster's Magician explained as she looked at everyone. Hoping at least one of them saw the old man. To her disappointment, they all shook their heads. The phone ringing broke the silence and Selaenah went to pick it up hoping it was Grandpa.

"Hello, Kame Game shop?" The Spellcaster's Magician answered as she held the phone up to her ear.

"Ah, Selaenah. I'm glad you answered." A cold voice said on the other line. The older sister knew that voice anywhere.

"Seto? Why are you calling?"

Selaenah questioned though she had a bad feeling why the Kaiba Corp CEO had called. Once Yugi heard his sister say her old friend's name, he felt it wasn't anything good. The Spellcaster's Magician pointed in the direction where the box that held Grandpa's Blue Eyes was at. At once, the spiky-haired Muto went to check the wooden box.

"Your Grandpa's here visiting but he's not feeling very well. Why don't you and that baby brother of yours come and pick him up?" Seto Kaiba answered.

Selaenah's eyes widened for a moment but then they hardened. Selaenah would then demand with a bit of her voiced raised.

"Seto Kaiba, what have you done to him?! Seto Kaiba!"

To the older sister's dismay, the head of Kaiba Corporation hung up.

"Dis don't make any sense. Why would Mr. Muto be at Kaiba's?" Joey Wheeler questioned as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his green coat.

"Yeah, I always thought he didn't like Kaiba." Tristan Taylor said throwing in his two cents. Tea nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh, I know why Grandpa's at Kaiba Corp. Unfortunately, it's nothing good." Selaenah replied to her friends' comments as she put the phone back in its place.

"What do you mean, Selaenah?" Tea Gardner asked as she came closer to her old friend.

"Hey, Selaenah! Grandpa's Blue Eyes White Dragon card! It's Gone!" Yugi exclaimed as he came running back where everyone else was carrying the empty box.

"Grandpa's dueling with Seto right now." Selaenah said with dread.

Everyone gasped at this realization. Yugi especially looked terrified while Yami bore a peeved expression. Selaenah started to get worried and began to think about what was happening to her grandfather right now. But before her imagination really started to run away with the Spellcaster's Magician, Selaenah shook her head. The older Muto sibling had no time for that. Their grandpa was in trouble and he needed help right now! Selaenah used her fingers to whistle in order to get everyone's attention which worked.

"Alright, everyone. Listen up." Selaenah ordered giving all the people in the shop present a few seconds to compose themselves.

"OK, we all know grandpa is in trouble. So, I'm going to Kaibacorp to save him. I'll be back as soon as I can." Selaenah explained as she was about to make her way out the door until Yugi came up in front of her. Stopping the Spellcaster's Magician in her tracks.

"Yugi, get out of the way! I have to go!" The older sibling demanded as looked her baby brother in the eyes. But the younger Muto stood his ground with his arms stretched out wide and a determined look on his face. Yami was standing right beside him in his transparent form. The spirit was also defiant in letting Selaenah face the young multi-millionaire alone. Yami didn't know much about this Seto Kaiba, but what he did know was that Kaiba seemed quite dangerous. So, there was no way he was going to let the only person that could see him face this punk alone.

"Sorry, Sis. But there's no way you're going to Kaibacorp alone!" Yugi proclaimed as his arms were outstretched wide so his sister couldn't get past him. Yami was on the other side just to make sure Selaenah wouldn't run off.

"Dat's Right!"

Both Muto siblings and spirit turned to look at Joey and the others. Joey Wheeler would then declare as he raised a fist close to his face.

"Neither of ya are goin' alone!"

"I agree with Joey, Selaenah. Kaiba is bad news and it's not safe for you to go alone." Tea declared as she stood next to her old friend.

"You guys can count me in, too."

Tristan declared as he approached the older sister a bit. The Spellcaster's Magician looked around her. At one time, she would have to defend her family alone. But now, she and her brother have new friends and most of them all, they were willing to follow them into danger. The older Muto sibling closed her eyes as a small tear began to form in one of them. Everyone looked shocked at this especially Yugi and Yami. The younger Muto sibling hasn't seen his sister's sentimental side in a long time. Yugi placed a hand on Selaenah's arm and her response was to place her own over it.

"Thank you, everyone. When all my friends left me, I had to fend for myself and protect my family alone."

Selaenah admitted as she whipped her eyes with the back of her hand. Yami smiled at this. In the beginning, when the transparent spirit had first met Selaenah Muto, she tried not to get attached to him or the others. Not even when she had met Tea again who was her friend since preschool. The dragon-winged haired girl was always on guard as if someone was going to jump her. But now she was crying tears of joy and opening up a bit more to the others. After she whipped the tears from her eyes, Selaenah rose her head up with a scary determined expression.

"Alright. That's enough for right now. Grandpa is in danger and we are going to rescue him!

Selaenah proclaimed as she ran out the door to her car. The rest of the gang was right behind her. Once everyone was in the Chevrolet Camaro, the Spellcaster's Magician made sure all occupants were in their seats and had their belts buckled. However, she saw at least one of them wasn't wearing his safety precaution.

"Yugi, I know we're in a hurry, but you need to buckle up, Hedgehog."

The protective sister ordered as she did it herself. Buckling her baby brother in real tight while he gave a grunt.

"Everybody better have their seat belts on. Because I can guarantee you all this will not be an easy ride."

The Spellcaster's Magician warned as she placed her hands on the wheel. She then glanced at her spirit friend.

 _Yami, if I were you, I'd get inside that puzzle._ Selaenah cautioned him.

Seeing the look in her eyes, the spirit did as was told and went into his soul room until later. Once the older Muto sibling took off, everyone gave a yelp as she put the peddle to the metal. Even from within the Millennium Puzzle, Yami could feel the take-off his friend did. So, he wouldn't lose his balance, the Millennium spirit had to grip one of the pillars in his soul room.

"At times like this, I am very thankful that I do not have a solid body. Otherwise, I would have to deal with Selaenah's crazy driving as well." Yami commented as he held on to the pillar for dear life.

* * *

Selaenah usually doesn't like to drive fast, but this was an emergency! Everyone was clinging to their seats. Yugi was very happy that his sister strapped in him real tight otherwise, he would be sliding everywhere.

"Hey, Selaenah. Kaiba isn't going to hurt Grandpa is he?"

Yugi asked as he held onto his seat with both arms while looking at his sister. Selaenah glanced at her baby brother for a bit then turned a corner.

"Well, Seto doesn't hurt people physically, but he is manipulative and knows how to get what he wants legally."

The Spellcaster's Magician said with a note of sadness in her voice. "But what concerns me is how they're dueling."

"But wasn't your Gramps a Duelin' champion?" Joey questioned from his seat.

"Yes, he is. But Grandpa never dueled with life-like holograms where the monsters come up from their cards roaring, Joey."

The older sister replied. Saying this, made the worry in her heart increase. Selaenah may still care about Seto and his well being. However, if he had hurt their grandpa, there would be heck to pay!

* * *

After what felt like hours, the gang had finally arrived at Kaibacorp. When the older Muto sibling got out of the car, she couldn't help but stare at the large building. Kaibacorp still looked the same as before she left. Selaenah groaned at seeing the building. The Spellcaster's Magician felt a hand placed on her shoulder. Yami sensing his only friend's discomfort came out to see what was wrong.

What is it, Selaenah? Yami asked. The worried girl looked at her friend then back at the imposing tower and gave a sigh.

Nothing, Yami. It's just that...I haven't been here in a long time. This place still feels dark and cold.

The reminiscing Muto girl was snapped out of her trip down memory lane by Yugi and the others running to get into the building. Seeing this made Selaenah Muto shake her head to clear her thoughts and take off after the gang. Yugi would've been the first to enter if it weren't for the two suites blocking the way.

"I'm sorry. But you can't enter. This isn't a playground." One of them said as he and his partner blocked the entrance.

"What?!" Yugi exclaimed looking outraged.

"Please, get out of the way. My grandpa's in there and he could be hurt!"

Yugi shouted as he tried to get the men to move. The others even his sister was surprised by the rise in the spiky-haired Muto's voice. Just as Yami was about to move closer to Yugi, the Spellcaster's Magician made her way to the men at the door. The transparent spirit stayed a bit behind Selaenah. He knew very well what was going to happen and it wouldn't be good for the two fools who stand in the way of the Muto siblings and their Grandpa.

Before one of the suites was going to say something to the younger Muto sibling again, they looked up and one of them gulped in fear. The Spellcaster's Magician stopped in front of the scared looking one and gave him her game face with a steely glare in the mix.

"Long time no see, Roland." Selaenah said as she glared at the man in distaste.

"Uh, miss Muto!" Roland whimpered with fear on seeing Selaenah and her steely glare. Her glare was so strong, it was believed to peel the skin off of a man's eyeballs or break their sunglasses.

"Uh, my, how nice to see you." The scared man commented while clasping his hands together with a smile on his face. However, it wasn't working.

"Roland. My grandfather is in there right now and he could be hurt. So unless you want to be cruising for a bruising, you and your friend here better push your tushes out of the way."

Selaenah warned with venom in her voice. That did the trick. The moment the older sister was done talking, the guards moved out of the way.

"Oh, and one more thing. This is Yugi Muto, my younger brother." The Spellcaster's Magician placed her hands on her only sibling to enforce this statement.

"As such, you will treat him with respect." Selaenah commanded as she continued her glare. Both guards nodded their heads though Roland did it more quickly than his partner.

"Excellent." Selaenah Muto said being pleased by this.

However, she didn't drop her emotionless game face. As the Spellcaster's Magician was taking her hands off Yugi, a thought came to her mind.

"Oh, one more thing."

This got the men's attention.

"These guys behind us are our friends so consider them honorary family members, too. Got it?"

Selaenah hissed as she glared at the both of them. Once again, they nodded their heads. With all that said and done, the gang ran right into the building. The Muto siblings were hoping that their grandpa was alright!

* * *

The group of teens took the elevator up and the sight that greeted them was horrible. Laying on the floor was Mr. Solomon Muto faced down.

"Grandpa!"

Both siblings exclaimed at the same time as they rushed to his side. Selaenah having first aid training, placed her hands on their grandpa to check him over while at the same time trying to keep herself calm.

"He doesn't seem to have any injuries, but he's been through quite a shock."

The Spellcaster's Magician said as she looked to everyone to see their worried faces. They were reflections of her own feelings. Yami sensing her fright, placed a hand on his friend's shoulder to try and bring her comfort.

"Yugi, Selaenah." The said teens looked down at the poor old man as he spoke.

"I am so sorry. I tried to teach that Seto Kaiba a lesson about The heart of the cards, but I was beaten."

Grandpa said as he began to look weaker and turned his head to in the ground in shame.

"Grandpa." Yugi whimpered as he saw his grandparent growing worse.  
"Crazy old man." Selaenah commented as her eyes grew misty.

"So how's the old fool doing?"

A cold voice asked. When the gang looked up, they saw Seto Kaiba. Standing there with an arrogant smile as his hands were in his pockets. Like the Kaibacorp CEO hadn't done anything wrong.

"Seto! What have you done to him?!"

Selaenah demanded as she clenched one of her hands into a fist. It was shaking with rage like the feeling in her heart.

"Now, now, Selaenah don't lose your temper. We just had a friendly Duel that's all."

Seto Kaiba said nonchalantly as he stared back at his old friend.  
"With each of us putting up our favorite cards as the prize and despite your efforts, I got what I wanted."

The leader of Kaibacorp proclaimed as he drew a hand out from its pocket holding his winnings. When Selaenah saw the 'prize', her blood just froze up. In Seto Kaiba's hand was none other than Grandpa's Blue Eyes White Dragon card!

"You see, Selaenah? I told you I always get what I want."

Kaiba said with a smug smirk holding the card up for everyone to see. But before the Mutos and their friends could do anything about it, Seto Kaiba took Grandpa's favorite card in both his hands and ripped it in half! The sound of it sliced through the air like a blade through. Everyone gasped in horror as a response. Even the Spellcaster's Magician was shocked at this. Never in her wildest did she think her old friend would tear a Blue Eyes card in half like it was just a piece of garbage paper.

"Oh no! My Blue Eyes White Dragon! My most precious card." The grandfather of two groaned sorrowfully as he saw his favorite Duel Monsters card ripped into ruins. Then Grandpa fell back down on his side in pain due to the shock he had received earlier.

"Grandpa!" Both Muto siblings shouted in alarm. Selaenah had her hands on her grandfather's back again trying to give him comfort and to check if anything changed in his health. Thankfully, there wasn't.

"Why did you do that?!" Yugi yelled in anger with tears in his eyes. Everyone just glared at the young CEO. Even Yami glared with daggers in his eyes.

"Yes, the Blue Eyes White Dragon is a rare and valuable card. But this one was used against me and now this one will never be used against me again."

Kaiba explained as he let the halves of the card fall to the ground.

"Why you slime ball!"

Joey insulted as he raised a fist near his face just in case the jerk tried something.

"Kaiba, have you no shame?!" Tea questioned with rage at what the Kaibacorp CEO had done to her friends' grandfather's most precious card.

"Just because it belonged to my family you decided to just destroy it?!" Selaenah interrogated as tears began to form in her eyes which were set in a venomous glare.

"It didn't have to be this way, Selaenah. If you had just stayed out of the way, the card wouldn't have been ripped in the first place."

Seto Kaiba said as he looked the Muto girl coldly in the eyes. The Spellcaster's Magician gasped as tears ran down her eyes. Part of Selaenah didn't believe a word the corrupt Duelist said while another part of her did believe it was true.

"How dare you?!"

Yugi Muto's glare intensified as he sat up straighter. Yugi wasn't going to stand by while Kaiba tried to pin this terrible act on his sister. She was always there to defend him, so now it's his turn to defend her! Selaenah turned her head to her younger sibling.

"Yugi."

The Spellcaster's Magician said in a warning voice as she placed her hand on her baby brother's arm. It was bad enough Grandpa got involved in this mess but she didn't want Yugi to in the line of Seto's fire as well. Yami went behind Yugi. The spirit wasn't going to take control but he would give his host some courage to stand up to this beast.

 _"I am right behind you, Yugi. Let me help you take a stand against Kaiba!"_ Yami encouraged as he placed his hands on the younger Muto's shoulders.

"Be quiet, you little runt."

Kaiba ordered as he glared back at Yugi. No one spoke to him, Seto Kaiba like that and gets away with it.

"I won't be quiet! Selaenah may have thrown away being a Duel Monsters champion, but at least my sister didn't throw away her heart and integrity. Unlike you, Kaiba! You might be willing to get what you want at the expense of other people, yet Selaenah had the strength and courage to turn around and walk away!" Compared to my sister, you're nothing but a power-hungry coward."

Yugi proclaimed. Never blinking under the young CEO's ice-cold stare. Everyone was quite surprised. Never had they seen Yugi like this. Sure, he would stand up to bullies. However, he never yelled like that.

Yami nodded his head in approval. The younger Muto sibling took the words right out of his mouth.

"You tell him, Yuge!"

Joey cheered while Tea and Tristan nodded in agreement.

"Yugi."

Selaenah whispered. She was so proud of her baby brother for standing up to a bully like that. But at the same time, the older Muto sibling grew more afraid for his safety. Then the dragon winged-haired girl turned her head to look at Yami. Deep down in her heart, the Spellcaster's Magician knew her spirit friend wouldn't let any harm come to Yugi.

A hateful scowl soon appeared on Kaiba's face as his glare intensified. That did it!

"Well, then, I guess it's time to teach a lesson you'll never forget." Kaiba stated.

"Yugi Muto, I challenge you to a Duel right here right now!"

The ruthless tycoon challenged as he pointed his finger at the Muto boy. At this, Yugi gasped and looked uncertain. Even if he wanted to, Yugi left his deck at home. Plus, Seto Kaiba may be a jerk, but he was the number one ranked Duelist in the country. What could he possibly do against someone like that?

"Yugi."

Both Muto siblings looked down to see Grandpa holding up his deck for Yugi to take.

"Yugi, here. Take these cards."

The un-well grandparent said with a shaky hand.

"But Grandpa you need help. We've got to take you to a doctor right now!"

The spiky-haired Muto boy insisted as he was worried about their grandfather's health.

"So, you're running away, too, huh?"

All teens and spirit's attention turned back to Seto Kaiba.

"When things get a little sticky you turn and run away. Just like your precious big sister."

The young CEO of Kaibacorp insulted with a devilish toothy smirk.

"Yugi, you stay here and Duel Kaiba. We'll take your Grandpa to the hospital."

Tea informed as she could see the old man's health was getting worse.

At hearing this, Grandpa looked to his granddaughter. Though he knew Yugi was a strong boy, the old Duelist would feel much better if his first-born grandchild was here. Just to make sure that bad egg Kaiba tried anything.

"Selaenah."

At hearing her name being called, the Spellcaster's Magician looked down to her grandfather.

"Yes, Grandpa?"

Selaenah asked as she placed a hand under her grandparent's that was holding the deck.

"I want you to stay by your brother's side while he Duels that boy Kaiba."

The old Muto man requested. The Muto girl nodded her head at this. The Spellcaster's Magician didn't want her baby brother to be left alone with the crazed CEO. Yami or no Yami, at this moment, Seto Kaiba was very dangerous. If he tried to hurt Yugi or her friend, then he would get it real good!

"Oh, don't worry, Grandpa."

The overprotective big sister glared at her old frenemy with fury.

"There is no way I'm missing out on this."

The Spellcaster's Magician's eyes softened as she looked to Yugi.

"Yugi, you can Duel Seto and kick his scaly tail out of the Duel Arena. Grandpa and I taught you as best as we could. We all believe in you so much."

Selaenah said with a sincere smile. Hoping it would help her baby brother face her old frenemy. Yami tightened his grip on the boy's shoulders a bit. Though his host couldn't sense the Spirit's presence yet, Yami would do everything in his power to help him win this Duel.

 _"Yugi, I will help you win this Duel! Believe in yourself, the cards your grandfather's giving you and the heart of the cards. If you can do those things, then victory will be achieved!"_

The transparent spirit proclaimed as he was getting ready for the Duel himself. Yami didn't trust this Seto Kaiba as far as he could throw him.

"Everyone, put your hands together. So I can mark them with special signs."

Tea said as she drew a black marker out of her pocket. Once their hands were marked, the boys and Selaenah were puzzled by this. Even Yami couldn't comprehend the meaning behind the marks.

"This sign is a mark of our friendship. So no matter how tough times get, we're not alone."

The inspired dancer explained the meaning behind the symbols. Yugi nodded his head in gratitude. Though Selaenah was grateful for the sign of friendship, she still wasn't used to being part of a group. Not since the friends she had before left her. At this thought, her fist clenched as she fought back her misty eyes. Seeing her sorrow, Yugi placed his hand over his sister's fist. Through this, the Spellcaster's Magician could feel her baby brother's love and the friendships she made with the other teens present. Not just her spirit friend, Yami. Selaenah closed her eyes as she smiled. True she may have lost her old friends, but the Spellcaster's Magician would make sure these friendships wouldn't fall apart.

* * *

Once the rest of the gang took their grandfather to the hospital, Selaenah and Yugi followed Seto Kaiba into his Duel Arena. To the Spellcaster's Magician, it reminded her of Seto's general demeanor, cold and unsettling. There were spiderweb patterns on the ceiling and the statues looked like they were about to come alive and ready to eat. She remembered this place all too well. Back when they were friends and not frenemies, Selaenah Muto and Seto Kaiba would come here to practice their Dueling. At the time, the creeped out girl didn't have any complaints about this stadium. However, she sure does now.

"So, Selaenah."

At hearing the Kaibacorp CEO's voice, the Muto siblings stopped. Selaenah placed her hand on Yugi's shoulder to stop him from taking another step and for protection. The Spellcaster's Magician may not have been able to protect her grandpa, but there was no way Selaenah was gonna let Seto hurt her baby brother. Old friend or not, no one messes with her family and gets away with it. The older sister could feel Yami tense up in anticipation at Kaiba doing something else to the Mutos.

"What do you think of our old Dueling stadium?"

Seto Kaiba asked with ice in his voice.

"To be honest, this place is creepier then I remembered. Considering your love of dragons, I assumed you would have redecorated the place. Yet, it still looks like Halloween came early this year."

Selaenah replied to her old frenemy's question with her poker face. Yugi tried to hide his giggles at this while Yami laughed a bit. The youngest CEO in the world, however, was not amused and turned sideways to glare at the Spellcaster's Magician.

But then, something unexpected happened. At that moment, Kaiba smirked. Selaenah's eyes narrowed as Yami placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and the other on Yugi's unoccupied joint.

"What are you smirking about, Scaly face?"

The Spellcaster's Magician questioned as her glare intensified.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just picturing my victory. Now that you'll be here to watch, defeating your precious baby brother will be that much better."

Kaiba replied as he turned and continued walking. The more Kaiba talked, the more Yami began to dislike the young man. Selaenah shook her head with her eyes closed. The Spellcaster's Magician hoped that with time, her old friend would come to his senses. Right now, that was not the case. Selaenah then leaned into Yugi's ear.

" Don't pay any attention to him, Hedgehog. Seto's just blowing smoke out of his snout."

The Spellcaster's Magician whispered which earned her a chuckle from her baby brother and a smirk from Yami. Selaenah smiled at this. The older sister was happy she was able to lighten the mood for the two boys. When all three looked up, they saw the Kaibacorp CEO glaring at them.

"What?"

The Spellcaster's Magician asked innocently as if nothing happened. Seto Kaiba's glare intensified until he turned away with a huff. "Let's just get this Duel over with before you give me a headache."

"Your company hasn't exactly been a cup of tea for me, either, Seto."

Selaenah commented with a look of annoyance. At that moment, the Kaibacorp leader stopped in his tracks. The Muto's and Yami could imagine one of Kaiba's eyes twitching. But he just began to walk again albeit a bit faster. Through her sideways glance, the Spellcaster's Magician could see her baby brother was getting nervous. So Selaenah stepped in front of Yugi stopping him from going any further. The younger Muto sibling looked up to his older sister. Just by looking in Yugi's eyes, Selaenah's feelings were right. Her baby brother was getting cold feet.

"Listen to me, Yugi Muto."

The Spellcaster's Magician ordered gently as she placed her hands on the spiky-haired boy's shoulders. Violet eyes stared into each other.

"I know you're nervous and you feel cornered, but I have faith in you."

Selaenah said with full honesty.

"And it's not just me. Grandpa and our friends were all right behind you. So give Seto a Duel only a Muto can do!"

The older sister encouraged as she tightened her grip on Yugi's shoulders a bit. The Muto boy looked down at the ground for a moment but then turned his head back to his big sister.

"Thanks, Sis I needed that."

Yugi said with a grateful smile. Selaenah nodded her head a smile soon on her face, too. The Muto siblings shared a short embrace before Yugi made his way to his side of the Duel Arena. When she felt a hand placed on her shoulder, Selaenah already knew who it was. The Spellcaster's Magician looked to see Yami with protective eyes.

 _"Don't worry, Selaenah. I'll make sure no harm comes to your brother."_

The spirit reassured the anxious sister. The Spellcaster's Magician placed her own hand on top of his.

 _"Thank you, Yami."_

Selaenah said using the Mind Link. With a nod, Yami began to follow his host.

 _"Good luck to you both."_

The dragon winged-haired girl said with hands clasped over her chest. Yugi as if sensing his sister's worry, he turned back to face his sister with a wink and his thumb up. With a smile, the Spellcaster's Magician shook her head at her baby brother's silliness.

"I don't know if your sister told you this, but I designed this virtual Duel stadium myself. Quite impressive wouldn't you say?"

Seto Kaiba gloated as he coldly faced the spiky-haired boy. Though Yugi was up against a Duel Monsters champion, he didn't waver. He had to be brave and face Kaiba for his grandpa and Selaenah.

"We each start with 2000 Life Points. The first player to hit zero loses the Duel."

The Kaibacorp CEO explained.

"Once this Duel starts, you'll experience the game like never before."

Selaenah was on the sidelines. Hoping this whole thing would end well. The Spellcaster's Magician gripped the stone underneath her hands.

"So, are you ready to play, Shorty?"

The opposing Duelist mocked.

"Playtime is over, Kaiba!"

Yugi shot back. Then before anyone else could say anything, a light came from the Millennium Puzzle engulfing Yugi Muto. When the flash died down, Selaenah could tell Yami had switched places with her brother. The spirit glared at Kaiba. Seto flinched a bit at the glare. For some odd reason, the runt looked different from before.

"Now, Kaiba, prepare yourself. It's time to Duel!"

Yami declared with a fierce confident smile.

Seto Kaiba just brushed it off. He wouldn't allow himself to look freaked out or surprised in front of Selaenah Muto.

"Virtual Duel systems ready, so let the Duel begin."

The opposing Duelist shot back as he drew five cards from his deck. "I begin with the Hitotsu-Me Giant in Attack Mode."

An electrical hum was heard from above. All three Duelists looked up. Selaenah knew that sound anywhere. The systems were starting up for the Duel.

"Get ready, runt. Because once this Duel starts, you'll never look at this game the same way again."

The champion Duelist declared with smugness. A green hole appeared on the field as well. Then right in front of their eyes was the Hitotsu-Me Giant itself in all its ugliness. The giant was one of the most grotesque monsters Selaenah had ever seen. It had green-blue skin, strong muscles, a single big red eye with no pupil, long sharp claws and pointy teeth. If looks could kill, that thing could bite her brother's head off. The behemoth had 1200 ATK points and 1000

"So this is how you beat our grandfather!"

Yami said in Yugi's voice. He didn't want to give anything away to this person. Seto Kaiba has shown the spirit that he was dangerous and would do anything to win.

"Perhaps, you're right. I guess my virtual Duel holograms were too much for the old geezer."

The Duel Monsters champion insulted as if their grandpa was nothing but prey to squashed. Selaenah groaned at this. No wonder their grandparent was in such terrible condition when they came. The Spellcaster's Magician knew Grandpa wouldn't be able to handle a Duel like this. Worst of all, Seto knew that yet he did it anyway just to spite her and her family!

"You'll pay for that, Kaiba!"

Yami shouted at the cruel tycoon.

"I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress in Attack Mode!"

Just like the Hitotsu-Me Giant, the image of the monster from the card appeared on the field. The dragon was sky-blue, with ears pointing upward a bit, a long tail. four claws on its wings and feet, three in the front and one in the back, white teeth with sharp canines one on each side of its lower jaw was sticking out, green eyes, three spikes on its back and the creature's ribs were a bit visible. The dragon had 1400 ATK points and 1200 DEF points. Both monsters were sizing each other up as if wanting to eat the other for dinner.

The more experienced Dueling Muto sibling knew right from the start this wouldn't be pretty and sure enough, she was right.

A shout from behind pulled Selaenah from her thoughts. To the Spellcaster's Magician's surprise, Joey was standing there with a shocked look on his face.

"Selaenah are ya seeing dis?! There are real Duel Monsters on da field!"

The Wheeler boy exclaimed as he looked to his best friend's sister.

"Joey? What are you doing here?

Selaenah asked her baby brother's best friend.

"You and the others were supposed to take Grandpa to the hospital!"

"Don't you and Yuge worry bout yer grandpa. Tea and Tristen called an ambulance and is on his way ta da doc's right now."

Joey reassured the worried girl as he came to stand next to her. "Besides, I wanted to be right here helpin' ya cheer Yugi ta victory!"

Joey stated as he pumped a fist with a determined look on his face. Whether Selaenah would allow it or not, the older Wheeler sibling was going to be here for his friend. At first, the Spellcaster's Magician was shocked at this. Very few guys stood up to her and got away with their belts still attached to them. However, after getting over the shock, a smile soon came on the Manslayer's face.

"You know something, Joey?"

Selaenah asked as she closed her eyes with a smile still on her face. The blonde boy turned his head to face the dragon-winged haired girl with a puzzled expression. The Spellcaster's Magician then faced her friend with a friendly grin.

"I'm glad I didn't pummel you and Tristan into the earth all those years ago."

Selaenah answered her own question with folded arms.

"Uh, hehe, yeah."

Joey chuckled nervously as a sweat drop appeared on his face. Then both spectators turned back to the Duel.

"Go, Fireball attack!"

As soon as the command left Yami's mouth, the dragon opened its mouth and a great, big ball of fire did come out. Even though the Hitotsu-Me-Giant did try to put up a fight, it still got blasted away! Taking 200 Life Points from Seto's scoreboard leaving only 1800 left.

"Oh, no, Big brother! Are you alright?"

Selaenah Muto turned her head to the left to see Seto Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba Kaiba. She didn't know how long the little fella was watching the Duel or when he got there.

"Alright! Way da go, Yuge!"

Joey cheered at his friend taking down Kaiba's behemoth and some of his Life Points, too.

"So, far so good."

Selaenah commented with her arms still crossed and game face in place. The Spellcaster's Magician knew her baby brother was good, but she had no idea how well Yami would do and Seto's a champion. If they're gonna beat Seto and his inflated ego, both Yugi and Yami will need all their wits about them.

"Not bad, Yugi, for a beginner."

The dragon Duelists commented as he drew a card from his Deck.

"Now let's see if you can handle this."

Then a creature who looked like a mix between a clone and a jester appeared on the field with a creepy cackle. Its face was white with long ears, a red nose, lipstick, a star like symbol over its closed right eye with a teardrop and a blue slash mark over its left opened eye. For clothes, it had a pair of purple gloves, a purple hat with red triangles above the brim and a yellow bell at the tip of the hat, a red four pointed collar with yellow bells on the end, a blue outfit with long white sleeves, purple markings and yellow strips on it, purple and yellow leggings, and pointy purple shoes. It had 600 ATK points and 1500 DEF points

The dragon-winged haired girl remembered this circus freakshow all too well. Selaenah always thought the clown couldn't make a hyena laugh even if it tried.

"Saggi, the dark clown? But it's weak compared to my dragon."

Yami said as he stared at the silly looking creature. Saggi only had 600 ATK point while Winged Dragon had 1400. The Man-slayer's hair was starting to frizz up a bit and she smelt something funny. Seto was up to something. Once again, she was right.

"Yes, your Guardian of the Fortress is strong, but I can make my monster stronger...with this!"

The Kaibacorp CEO stated as he slammed down a Magic card. "I activate Negative Energy Generator."

Selaenah knew about this card all too well. With this Magic card, you select one face-up DARK monster you control and triple its original ATK. Sure enough, that's just what Seto did with his circus freak. A black hole appeared underneath Saggi, the Dark Clown, purple energy came from the hole surrounding the clown and making it bigger and stronger. In no time at all, Saggi's ATK power was at 1800 overpowering Winged Dragon's 1400 ATK points.

"Dat's not good."

Joey commented with grit teeth. The Spellcaster's Magician saw this coming a mile while away when Seto summoned that freaky clown. He used this combo against her a few times when they were friends.

"Now, my Dark Clown, attack with Dark Light."

The head of Kaibacorp commanded. Saggi raised its hands in the air, first came small strings of lightning, then a ball of black energy with blue outer energy appeared in the clown's hands. The Dark Clown with a hyena-like cackle threw the orb at her brother's dragon destroying it. That attack knocked 400 hundred Life Points from Yami's scoreboard bringing it down to 1600.

"In case you weren't taught, combining cards can be very effective even with weak monsters."

The Duel Monsters champion mocked. Selaenah grunted at this in annoyance.

"What I wouldn't give for a rotten tomato to throw at that clown. A really big one."

The older Muto sibling said as she glared at Saggi.

"Which clown?" Joey questioned. Selaenah caught right on to it resulting in giggles and a smirk from the older Wheeler sibling.

"Oh ho ho ho, Good one, Joey!"

The Muto girl complimented as the pair of older siblings high fived each other. Even though, she knew it was bad. Well, what her old frenemy wouldn't hurt him.

When Selaenah looked to her friend's face, she could tell by the look on his face he drew a useless card. The Spellcaster's Magician knew Yami and Yugi could win this Duel if they just have faith in The Heart of the Cards. Whether her baby brother knew of the Spirit's presence or not.

"I place a monster face-down in Defence Mode and end my turn."

Yami said as he did just that.

"Dark Light Attack!"

Just like with Winged Dragon, the orb destroyed the face-down monster revealing Sangan. Joey slammed his fists down on the stone railing.

"Yugi, hang in there, bud!"

The blonde said wishing there something he could do to help his friend instead of just sitting on the sidelines. Which was just how Selaenah felt.

 _"Be strong, Yami! I have a terrible feeling the worst is yet to come."_

Selaenah warned using the Mind-Link. Like Joey, the Spellcaster's Magician wished she could do more to help. But this was their Duel to fight. Deep down in her heart, the Muto sister knew she couldn't fight her brother's or friends Duels for them. They were gonna have to fight on their own.

One by one, Seto's Dark Clown took down two of Yami's monsters. While this was happening, her old frenemy laughed at this destruction.

"You're not doing any better than your grandfather in our Duel, Yugi."

Kaiba stated with a look of arrogance.

"That Deck of yours is just as weak and feeble as the old man and your sister. Speaking of which, why don't you run away just like she did?"

The head of Kaibacorp insulted/questioned his opponent.

"My grandpa and my sister are great Duelists and even better people then you'll ever be. I have faith in this Deck just like they have faith in me. I can feel their hearts and souls in these cards. I highly doubt you have those kinds of feelings for your Deck, Kaiba!"

Yami stated as he turned to look Selaenah in her eyes. The Spellcaster's Magician bore an expression of encouragement as she grinned with a nod of her head. Yami smiled back then he drew a card. A confident grin soon appeared on his face as he saw the card.

"It seems my faith awards me with Gaia the Fierce Knight with the power of 2300!"

The monster that was summoned was a knight for certain. Gaia had blue armor with yellow markings here and there, red metal fins, his skin tone was grey, a blue helmet with red spikes, he had armor coverings on both his arms and blue armor-plated boots with a red spear in each hand. The steed was purple with a blonde mane and tail and matching armor with its raider.

"What?!"

For once during this whole Duel, Seto Kaiba was shocked. Just when he had this runt on the run, he pulled out a powerful monster!

"Gaia, attack!"

Yami commanded. The Fierce Knight's horse took off at a fast pace then Gaia trounced the Saggi, the Dark Clown with his spear. That attack cost her old frenemy 500 Life Points meaning his 1800 just became 1300.

"Way da spear that circus freakshow, pal!"

Joey congratulated as he raised a fist.

"You're doing great!"

Selaenah cheered as well. The Spirit looked at his friends with a confident smile and a nod of his head. Yami was in the lead, for now. But that bad feeling the older Muto sibling had just increased and Selaenah feared she knew what it was.

"Now then, Kaiba it's your move."

Yami said with his arms folded and a confident expression.

 _"Yami!"_

The said spirit turned his head to face Selaenah whose eyes held dread. At this he paid attention.

 _"What is it, Selaenah?"_

Yami questioned. The Millennium spirit knew that tone well enough to know that his friend sensed something.

 _"Brace yourself, Casper! I have a feeling something big is coming. So be on your guard!"_

The Spellcaster's Magician cautioned her good friend. That only increased as the youngest business tycoon in the world drew a card from his Deck. Soon an awful toothy smirk was plastered on Kaiba's face as he saw the card.

"Get ready for the end, runt. I summon the powerful Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

A loud thunderous roar was heard as the dragon appeared in all its glory.

"How is that possible?"

Yami questioned with wide eyes as he stared at the enormous beast.

"No way!"

Joey exclaimed in disbelief.

"We all watched Kaiba destroy dat card!"

The Wheeler boy turned to his best friend's sister for confirmation. Selaenah looked at her fellow older sibling.

"You're only half right, Joey. The Blue Eyes White Dragon has been Seto's favorite ever since we were little. There's no way he would destroy it if there was only one."

The man-slayer explained with her game-face on and folded arms.

"Surprised, aren't you?"

Seto Kaiba asked in mockery.

"As you can see, your grandfather wasn't the only one with a Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Blue Eyes, attack with White Lightning!"

The Dragon Duelist ordered. The beautiful but deadly dragon gave a mighty roar as a blue sphere with white static bolts formed in its mouth. Then when enough power was collected, Blue Eyes White Dragon fired at Gaia the Fierce Knight. Gaia's horse gave a defining neigh as it and its rider were disintegrated. Yami raised his right arm to shield himself since his left was holding the cards. Selaenah held on to the stones with closed eyes while Joey used one hand to hold on and the other to shield his face.

 _"Yami, are you alright?"_

The Spellcaster's Magician asked as looked to her friend to see if he was harmed. Thankfully, he wasn't. But Seto's pet reptile sure did a number on his points. Yami's Life Point went from 1600 to 0900.

"Looks like your Fierce Knight couldn't slay the dragon today."

The Kaiba Corporation leader insulted.

"Heart of the cards or not, you will fall before my powerful monsters, Yugi. Power is what it's all about you, little fool. Faith and hope are for weaklings. Like your pathetic grandpa and your cowardly big sister over there."

Kaiba said as he looked at Selaenah with a creepy arrogant look that would've sent shivers down any ordinary girl's spin. But the older Muto sibling just held her ground and glared at her old frenemy.

"Be quiet!"

Yami commanded as he stared daggers at his opponent. He didn't fully know what happened between Selaenah and Kaiba, but the spirit wasn't about to let this power-hungry boy insult his good friend like that and get away with it.

 _"Yami!"_

The said person turned to face Selaenah. The Muto sister had her fists clenched near her face with a serious expression.

"Listen to me, Casper. I know Seto's being an obnoxious jerk, as per usual."

Selaenah stated with a grin as she could clearly see her old frenemy's annoyed glare then got serious again.

"But you can't let him get to you like this. Have faith in yourself and you will defeat this arrogant punk."

The Dragon-winged haired girl explained while also insulting Seto again. She could see Seto was getting more annoyed and was growling. Yami smiled with closed eyes as he shook his head.

"Enough!"

The Kaibacorp CEO shouted as he slammed his fists down. But then composed himself quickly. There was no one he was gonna lose his cool in front of her.

"I end my turn." Kaiba said coldly with a glare to match.

"However, there's not much you can do. After all, there are very few cards that can stand up to my mighty Blue Eyes."

Seto Kaiba stated his dragon roared as if agreeing with its master.

Once again, Kaiba's monster was annihilating Yami's monster one by one. First Imp, then Beaver Warrior. Both were destroyed by the White Dragon. The Spellcaster's Magician had a bad feeling again and just like before it increased when her old frenemy drew a card from his Deck.

"Well, what do you know?"

Seto Kaiba questioned with a cold grin.

"Wait until you see what I've drawn."

Selaenah knew where this was going.  
"I summon another Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Soon the same beast appeared alongside the other dragon. Both giving loud roars and staring with piercing blue eyes.

"Why don't you just give up and run away like your flip flop sister?"

Kaiba questioned with a smirk as he insulted his former friend right back.

"Bite your tongue!"

Yami ordered with malice in his voice.

 _"Don't listen to him, Yami."_

Selaenah said using the Mind-Link.

"As I said before, Seto's just blowing smoke out of his snout."

The Spellcaster's Magician said the last part out loud. Joey laughed as Yami chuckled.

 _"Do not worry, my friend. I have only begun to fight!"_

Yami had a look of determination with narrowed eyes. It was time for the spirit to draw a card.

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light! This Magic card stops all your monsters from attacking for three turns."

Just as Yami was done explaining how the card worked, three swords appeared in the air surrounded by sparkles. All the swords came down around the dragons squeezing them in tight.

"How desperate. Fine, then. Play whatever card you want, it won't help."

The Kaibacorp CEO stated in arrogance. Selaenah sighed as she shook her head with closed eyes. The Muto girl told him not to claim victory before it was actually achieved. Yami looked nervous as he stared at the cards in his hand. The Spellcaster's Magician saw her friend's distressed expression.

 _"Calm down, Casper."_

The flustered Duelists looked to the first friend he had since waking in this world.

" _Don't give in to pressure, my good friend. Some games are like puzzles. Everything doesn't come clear right away. But if you clear your mind for a minute and focus, things will become much easier to see."_

Yami then took Selaenah's advice and calmed himself. He began to look at all the cards in his hand carefully when all of a sudden it came to him! There was one unstoppable monster that could end this Duel in one shot! All he and Yugi needed were the right pieces.

"Unless you plan to forfeit the Duel, then make your move, Yugi!"

Kaiba demanded as his patience was wearing thin.

"I will never give up to you."

Yami said with venom in his voice as drew from his Deck. Judging by the look Selaenah saw on her friend's face, he got a good card.

"It doesn't matter what card you draw, I'm going to win in the end. True, my dragons can't move for two more turns, but that won't stop this."

The young multi-millionaire stated as he summoned a new monster to the field. This creature looked almost human. It had bulky red armor, lightly tanned skin, a grey beard, pointy ears, two lower canines sticking out of its mouth, a purple collar, a purple cape, long white fingernails, white narrowed eyes with no pupils, a dark blue crown with yellow dots in the front part of it and it had arrows pointing in almost all directions, blue trim with white hair in it, its weapons were two iron masses with spikes.

"Alright, Yugi, let's if your Heart of the cards can save you from my Judge Man."

Seto Kaiba taunted as his creature smashed Yami's Defense monster which turned out to be Rude Kaiser. Selaenah knew with the ATK of 2200, this monster will be tough to beat. The Spellcaster's Magician really hoped the next card her friend drew would be a good one. If not, he'll be clobbered by that freaky judge!

"I summon the Dark Magician!"

Right out on the field appeared her brother's favorite monster. The magician looked human. He had sky-blue eyes, purple hair, a pointy purple hat, a bit of spiky purple armor, purple armored sleeves, a violet-blue robe that showed his purple knee-lengthed armored boots and an aqua-green staff with a light green jewel in a hollowed pointed center on top. Dark Magician's ATK was 2500 he could surely take out Seto's Judge Man.

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic attack!"

With a raise of his left hand, the Dark attributed Spellcaster sent her frenemy's creepy judge out of the courtroom. That took 300 of Kaiba's Life Points leaving him with 1000.

"Your Judge Man has been defeated."

Yami said as he locked eyes with his opponent's cold blue eyes.

"As if I care. After all, Judge Man is only one of my many powerful monsters that you need to worry about."

The Kaibacorp tycoon scoffed. Selaenah grunted at this disgraceful behavior. When she was teaching him how to play Duel Monsters, the displeased girl always told Seto to respect his monsters and honor their efforts. From what the Muto sister saw on Yami's face, she could tell her spirit friend was disgusted by his opponent's demeanor towards his destroyed creature.

"It's true my two dragons are still under the effect of Lightforce Sword, however, my third one can wipe out your pitiful Dark Magician in one breath!"

Another Blue Eyes White Dragon made its entrance on the field with a mighty roar just like the other two. The third one blasted Dark Magician away like he was nothing.

"Jeez! This guy has all three Blue Eyes?!"

Joey exclaimed once again as he saw Kaiba's reptiles on the field. The Spellcaster's Magician's eyes grew misty at seeing three replicas of her frenemy's favorite monster. Yami felt something was wrong with his dragon-winged haired friend through their link. When he saw Selaenah's misty eyes, he was right.

 _"Selaenah."_

When she heard her name being called, the said girl knew exactly who it was and turned to face him. Concern was written in Yami's eyes.

 _"What's wrong?"_

The spirit questioned. The Muto sister wrapped her arms around each other as she stared at the three dragons.

 _"Seto. He only wanted my grandpa's Blue Eyes White Dragon so it wouldn't be used against him. I was hoping it wasn't true, but now I know. I never thought he would go this far."_

The Spellcaster's Magician replied with unshed tears. Yami's anger at Kaiba increased at seeing his distressed friend. Not even noticing that his Life Points went from 0900 to 0400.

"So, Yugi, how's your faith in your Deck and family? Considering your faith is in a drop-out Duelist, I'm not surprised.

The youngest businessman in the world said with disdain. Hearing this, made Yami even more disgusted with Kaiba. The spiky-haired spirit wasn't about to let this charlatan speak about Selaenah like that and get away.

"Once the swords are lifted, my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons will be ready for the attack. This Duel is mine."

"Come on, Yugi! Don't listen to him."

Joey said as he clenched one of his hands into a fist. The Spellcaster's Magician turned her head to see Yami was starting to sweat a bit and his face was full of doubt. Just as her best friend was about to reach his Deck to pull a card, his hand stopped above the Deck. Even from here, Selaenah could see it shaking. She wiped her eyes. The Spellcaster's Magician had no time for teary eyes. Right now, her best friend and baby brother needed her. Selaenah had to be strong! For them.

 _"Yami!"_

When he heard Selaenah's voice the doubtful Duelist turned to face her.

"Don't lose faith!"

Then she did something the spirit didn't expect her to do during this situation. Selaenah smiled and lifted her marked hand for Yami to see.

"You are not alone in this. We're with you all the way! You still have a chance to win this Duel. But if you lose your faith, then it's over before the last card is drawn."

Yami looked down at the friendship symbol. She was right! He nodded his gratitude at his good friend with a smile. Selaenah returned the gesture. With his confidence restored, the spirit faced his Deck. He and Yugi had to believe in the Heart of the cards just like their friends believe in them.

"Draw your last worthless card, Yugi. So I can end this Duel and claim my victory."

The Dragon Duelist taunted as he smiled with arrogance.

"Kaiba, my grandpa's Deck doesn't have any worthless cards. However, it does have..."

Yami said as he pulled a card from his Deck and sensed it was just the card he needed.

"The unstoppable Exodia!"

The spirit proclaimed as he held up the said monster card. Revealing only one part, the head.

"What?! Exodia!?"

The stunned Kaiba shouted as he stared wide-eyed at the head.

"Yes. Now that all five puzzle-like pieces of Exodia are assembled, I can summon it to the field!"

Yami declared as a dark portal appeared as did a light blue star of Ishtar.

Soon a mummified hand with a bronze band and a rusty chain connected to it came from the symbol, second to make an entrance was the other hand, finally, the head of Exodia appeared. To some, it looked mummified, to Selaenah, it was one of the most incredible monsters she had ever seen. Exodia had a headdress with a cobra as the centerpiece, dark blue lips with white teeth showing, dark blue eyes with red pupils, a light blue beard like piece on his chin, a yellow symbol on the chest and two anklets matching the bands. This creature made the Blue-Eyes White Dragons look like hatchlings.

"Exodia! It can't be!"

Seto Kaiba exclaimed as he backed away in fright.

"No one has ever been able to summon him before!"

"Now, Exodia, Obliterate!"

As Yami called out the attack, a golden orb appeared in the creature's hands. When the sphere was at full strength, Exodia threw his left arm back and blasted all three dragons! The defeated Duelist screamed as some of the power from the attack came his way. With that, all of Kaiba's Life Points dropped to zero.

"He did it! My brother won and summoned the legendary Exodia!"

Selaenah cheered as did Joey both of them jumping for joy.

"Yugi! Way ta go, buddy!"

The older Wheeler sibling cheered as well.

"Take dat, Rich boy!"

Joey pointed at the slain Dragon Duelist.

"No way! My big brother lost!?"

The Spellcaster's Magician forgot the younger Kaiba sibling was there in all the excitement. For him to see this, Selaenah guessed Mokuba was in disbelief.

"Kaiba, the reason why you lost is because you only duel to gain power. But if you put your heart and soul in the game, you'll find that you can't go wrong."

"This can't be! How can I possibly lose to this little amateur?!"

Seto Kaiba questioned himself. When the older Muto sibling heard this, she only shook her head. Apparently, her old friend forgotten what she told him all those years ago. It was advice from her parents and it was something Selaenah would always carry in her heart. However, there was no point in telling Seto tonight. Enough has already happened.

"Kaiba, if you truly want to know, then I know how you can."

The Muto girl saw the eye appear on Yami's forehead and knew what was going to happen.

 _"Please, be careful, Yami! Seto may be a jerk, but he's an older sibling like me and I still believe my friend is in there somewhere!"_

The man-slayer cautioned. Though the things Seto did tonight weren't right, she couldn't bear for her fellow older sibling to be hurt. Especially, in front of Mokuba.

"Mind Crush!"

Before anyone knew it, the Kaibacorp tycoon fell to his knees. Selaenah gasped at this as she brought her hands to cover her mouth.

 _"Selaenah, don't worry."_

Looking to Yami, she saw him smiling and gave a thumbs up.

 _"Your friend will be able to see things a little clearer now."_

 _"Thank you, Yami."_

Selaenah said with a small smile and clasped hands.

"Big brother!"

The older sister turned her head to see Seto getting off. He looked a bit shaky, but otherwise unharmed. It was then, he old friend made eye contact with her. Selaenah saw something in Seto's eyes. Something...familiar.

"Seto?"

The concerned girl asked as she kept looking at him. However, the young CEO turned his head away and was led out by his little brother. Selaenah placed a hand over her heart as she felt a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time...hope. With a shook of her head, the older sister made her way to Yugi. Before she came over, Yami gave control back to his host so the Mutos could revile in this victory together. Yugi couldn't believe it. He not only defeated the national Duel Monsters champion but also summoned the unstoppable Exodia. All in one night!

"Yugi!"

The younger Muto sibling had no time to look before Joey swept him up in a big bear hug.

"You did it! Ya spiky-haired kid, ya did it!"

Joey congratulated as he swung the small Duelist from left to right.

"Thanks, Joey. But can you stop shaking me, please?"

Yugi asked as he was losing oxygen.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Both boys turned to see Selaenah Muto with a proud smile on her face. The Wheeler boy put his friend down. As soon as he was on the ground, Yugi ran to his big sister who had her arms out wide to embrace her baby brother. Once he was in her arms, the Spellcaster's Magician let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. As the Muto siblings were hugging each other, Selaenah saw her best friend appear behind Yugi. Once again, she flashed a grateful smile at Yami before he disappeared into the Millenium Puzzle. The older sister closed her eyes and nuzzled Yugi a bit then pulled away from him. Placing her hands on Yugi's shoulders Selaenah opened her eyes with a smile still on her face.

"Yugi, I'm so proud of you! You not only beat a world champion but also summoned Exodia. The most powerful creature in all of Duel Monsters. You've done very well, Baby brother."

Selaenah quickly placed a hand over her mouth remembering Yugi didn't like to be called that in public. The younger sibling shook his head with closed eyes and a smile.

"Don't worry about it, Big sister. I don't expect you to remember everything all the time."

Yugi reassured Selaenah waving his hand up and down. The older Muto sibling giggled at this. Then removed her hands from Yugi's shoulders.

"Alrighty, boys, let's get outta here."

The Spellcaster's Magician said both guys nodded their heads in agreement at this.

"Good idea. Dis place gives me the creeps." Joey stated as he looked around the Duel Arena.

"Ahmen to that, pal."

Selaenah said with dropped eyelids as her guy friends followed her out.

* * *

After another car ride from Selaenah, she and the two boys made it to the hospital to check on Grandpa. The older sister looked all around the building as they made their way to the room where the old man was recovering. Ever since their parents died, Selaenah had developed a fear of hospitals. The Muto girl thought once you go into a hospital, you never come back out. She was afraid that's what was happening to Grandpa right now. Especially, once the trio was told that the shock stricken grandparent needed an oxygen mask placed on him.

"Selaenah?"

When she looked down to her right, the frightened Muto saw Yugi's concerned eyes Joey's a reflection of her brother's. Selaenah brushed herself off and pushed on ahead. The slightly scared girl felt a hand hold her's. The older sister didn't need to see whose hand it was. Her Sister Sense told Selaenah everything she needed to know. None the less, the dragon-winged haired girl looked down to see Yugi. Holding her hand with a reassuring smile on his face. When Selaenah closed her eyes with a smile, tears began to appear in them. The Spellcaster's Magician's Sister sense and the slight increase grip on her hand were telling her that Yugi felt worried. Selaenah felt a familiar presence behind her and knew just who it was.

 _"Boy, is it me or am I sentimental tonight?"_

Selaenah questioned Yami with their link. The Millennium spirit smiled.

 _"And what's wrong with that?"_

Yami replied with a question of his own.

 _"After all, is there anything wrong with showing how you feel?"_

Selaenah Muto let out a sigh from her nose. The Spellcaster's Magician placed her free hand over the one Yugi was holding. Selaenah raised her head and the trio made their way to Grandpa's room.

Room 1527

That's the room where the Muto siblings and Joey found Grandpa. Tea and Tristan were at his bedside. Selaenah and Yugi gasped when they saw the condition their grandfather was in. Though he was awake, Grandpa still looked a bit unwell and had an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose.

"Grandpa!"

Both Muto teens exclaimed as they made their way to the old man's side. Yugi was on Selaenah's right side closer to Grandpa. She felt it was only right. Especially since the Spellcaster's Magician felt like it was all her fault this happened. The people she cared about got mixed up in her past, all because she decided to play attack dog for a power-hungry reptile.

"Are you alright, Grandpa?"

Selaenah asked after finding her voice. she got down on her knees due to wearing a skirt. The senior citizen wrapped his left arm around Yugi and his right hand was held out to his granddaughter. Which she didn't object as she wrapped both hands around Grandpa's. The younger grandchild pulled something out of his pocket. It was the ripped Blue Eyes White Dragon card. Though Grandpa wouldn't be able to use it in Duels anymore, both he and his sister knew how much it meant to him. Seeing the state of his card, the still recovering grandparent let out a sad groan.

"I'm so sorry."

The eldest Muto grandchild said as small tears began to appear in her eyes.

"'Sorry?' For what?"

Grandpa asked as he looked to Selaenah as he tightened his grip a bit.

"Sorry that I got you all involved in this. Facing my demons is something you guys shouldn't have had to do."

The Spellcaster's Magician answered as she meant all people in the room present. Tea stepped forward with a hand to her chest.

"Selaenah we're your friends. Friends are there for each other through thick and thin.

Tea said with sincerity. Tristan nodded his head in agreement with this.

"Or if it's hot or cold!"

Joey added with a cheeky grin trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, Kaiba did all that bad stuff. Not you."

Tristan threw in his two cents with folded arms and a serious look.

"Actually, Sis, I'm the one that should be sorry."

Everyone in the room turned to Yugi whose head was down and bore a guilty expression.

"Why, Yugi?"

Selaenah asked as she arched an eyebrow looking at her baby brother.

"Because if it wasn't for me getting sick that night, you would be the National champion instead of Kaiba."

Yugi explained as his hands clenched into fists. Before tears could appear in the younger Muto siblings eyes, Selaenah pinched him on his arm really hard.

"Ow!"

Yugi yelped as he rubbed the spot where his sister pinched him.

"Why did you do that, Sis?"

"To snap you out of it, you little fool."

Selaenah replied with a look that said 'say that again and you're gonna get it!'

The pinched Muto flinched a bit at this. Then, Selaenah took a deep breath and slipped into her game-face.

"Yugi, I told this before and I'll tell you again. I am happy that I left all that crazy competitiveness behind and came home to you and Grandpa. So I don't want you to feel guilty about it for another second. Got it?"

The Spellcaster's Magician questioned looking her baby brother in the eyes. With a sweat drop, the younger Muto sibling nodded his head. He did not want to get on his big sister's bad side when she had that look on her face.

All at once, Selaenah's face grew into a smile.

"Besides, while I loved competing in Duel Monsters tournaments, I love you and Grandpa more. If I had to, I'd quite the tournaments again in a heartbeat."

The older sister stated with full honesty pulling Yugi into a hug. When Grandpa felt something on his arm, he looked down to see Selaenah's hand was there. Most likely, not wanting the recovering grandparent to feel left out. Grandpa chuckled with closed eyes and a smile. Everyone in the room smiled at this heartwarming scene.

Once Selaenah got away from the others, she wanted to talk to a certain spirit about a certain someone.

 _"Yami! Please, come out I need to speak to you."_

The Spellcaster's Magician called using the Mindlink. Not long after the words were said, her spirit friend appeared.

 _"What is it, Selaenah?"_

Yami asked as he too used the Mindlink. Whenever they were in public, the pair tried to remember to use the Mindlink. So the Muto sister wouldn't appear to be talking to herself like a crazy person.

 _"Yami, what did you do to Seto back there?"_

The concerned girl asked. Though Selaenah trusted Yami with her's and her brother's life, she had to be sure. For Seto's and Mokuba's sakes.

 _"When he looked me in the eyes as he was leaving, I saw something in Seto's eyes. Something...different yet familiar."_

The 5000-year-old spirit smirked with closed eyes. At this, Selaenah raised an eyebrow. Now she knew her friend did something to her frenemy.

 _"Do not worry about him, my friend. I believe your old frenemy will do better now."_

Selaenah's face grew questionable after that.

 _"Alright, Yami. What have you done?"_

 _"During the Duel, I sensed an evil essence in Kaiba. In order to free him of it, I had to use the Mind crush. Hopefully, now that the evil that clouded his thoughts and actions is gone, your friend will be able to see more clearly_."

Yami explained to ease Selaenah's worries.

After hearing this, the Spellcaster's Magician let out a sigh of relief and nodded.

 _"Thank you, Yami. I think you just saved Seto from himself. Now that I think about it, the night I left the tournament to go home, I sensed Seto's aura was off. Also when I looked him in the eyes, it was as if I was looking at a different person. Not the Seto that was my good friend."_

Yami nodded his head understanding what his friend meant. Hopefully, now that Kaiba is free of that evil, maybe he will see what Selaenah sees in that charlatan.

 _"I also thank you for the gift you gave me tonight."_

Selaenah said smiling.

 _"Gift?"_

Yami questioned with a puzzled look. What gift?

 _"Something I haven't felt in a long time. It's a feeling called hope. For that, I thank you."_

The Spellcaster's Magician said placing both hands on her chest as tears began to appear in her eyes. Yami grinned then put a hand on Selaenah's right shoulder. They stood there for a few seconds. The sentimental girl then whipped her eyes.

 _"Now, Casper, if you'll excuse me all this sentimentality has made me thirsty."_

Selaenah chuckled with closed eyes. So with a slight bow of her head, Selaenah left to find water. Yami folded his arms, closed his eyes, smiled and shook his head while chuckling.

"Selaenah Muto. A sweet girl, but a strange one at that."

* * *

Well, guys, I've finally done it🐺😃! I finally finished the fifth chapter🐺😌. Sorry, everyone, but these past few weeks, I didn't have any free time to write my chapters🐺🙁. I understand some people think I'm taking too much from a friend of mine, so I'm trying to make these chapters my own as best as I can. For that reason, I will be writing all the Duels that happen in the episodes🐺😉! I hope I did at least an adequate job in describing the monster's appearances🐺😟. Especially, Dark Magician who happens to be my Duel Spirit🐺😊! Be on the lookout for my late Christmas special for my Pokemon fanfic🐺😊. Please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think🐺😉. See ya later🐺😉!

Words: 12,751


	6. A gauntlet thrown in at eyes

Sorry that it took me so long to post this new chapter but I had another chapter I needed to finish and I was struggling with depression and loneliness🐺 . But here it is and I hope everyone had a merry Christmas and a happy New year🐺😉! Speaking of Christmas, I have a gift for all of you🐺😊! The link for where I got the idea for my OC Selaenah's name🐺 ! I hope it works🐺🙏. Once you see where I got the idea from, you may not believe your eyes🐺😨. wiki/Celaeno

Just to remind you all, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or some of the cards that'll be in this fanfic. I only own Selaenah Muto ;). There'll be other OC's of mine to come ;). I also don't own some of the cards that'll be in this fanfic, but I will be putting some of my own cards that I created in here ;). Like I put in the summary, this fanfic was inspired to me by my good friend/Yu-Gi-Oh advisor, Yugioratemlover🐺😊!

A week and a half after the Seto Kaiba incident, things started to mellow down. Of course, Grandpa had to tape his Blue Eyes White Dragon card together. Selaenah managed to pass her test that Yami mentioned. As per usual, Yugi and the gang were at the school Dueling. While the working Muto girl was sweeping the shop that day, Grandpa was putting up new posters for an upcoming Duel Monsters tournament. When the present Muto family members and Yami looked to see who rung the store bell, it was none other than Yugi and Joey. The taller of the boys had a bit of a peeved expression with his head hung a little low. Selaenah and Yami looked to each other than the transparent spirit shrugged his shoulders. When Joey looked up to see his best friend's older sister, he smiled which made the Spellcaster's Magician stopped everything she was doing. Selaenah had a feeling something weird was going to happen. Little did the Muto girl know, that feeling would be right. Because the next thing she knew, the Wheeler boy had a big grin and ran right up to her and gripped her shoulders!

"'Ey, Selaenah!"

"Uhm, yes, Joey?" Selaenah Muto asked as a sweat drop appeared on her.

"Yuge here told me 'bout what a great duelist ya are and how ya brought home lots a trophies and earned titles." The Wheeler boy said.

"Yes, I did." Selaenah confirmed. She and her Magic of Fantasies Deck had claimed many victories in Duels. Especially, when her Light Magician entered the field.

"I've got a feeling this is hinting towards somewhere, Joey." The Spellcaster's Magician said with a raised brow.

"Well, Yugi told me ya used ta teach some of yer friends." Joey started with a nervous expression.

"Oh, did he, now?" The older Muto sibling questioned as she turned her steely glare to the said boy. Once Yugi saw that look, he bore a sheepish face while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, so maybe ya can help me with somethin'. Tea beat me three times in a row at school in Duel Monsters. Joey admitted. But then his best friend would make a correction soon.

"Actually, Joey, Tea beat you five times in a row."

"What?! Five times?" The wheeler boy exclaimed with a shocked expression. Then lowered his head with a gloomy air. The Spellcaster's Magician closed her eyes and sighed. After a few seconds, she opened them.

"Before anything, let's have a look at your Deck." Selaenah said holding out her hand to inspect her friend's game item. Huh? Friend. Been a while since she thought of anyone other than Yami as her friend. Even that took a while for her to accept the spirit as more then her ally.

"Yeah, hah! Wait til ya see it, Spellcaster's Mage!"

Selaenah Muto's eyes widened at this. No one had called her that since her oldest friend left.

Flashback

 _"Goodbye, Selaenah. Good luck, Spellcaster's Mage."_

End of flashback

"Selaenah. Earth ta Selaenah! Hey, ya dere?"

The Spellcaster's Magician closed her eyes tight for a second then opened them to see the concerned faces of Joey, Yugi, and Yami.

"You OK?" Joey asked worriedly. The Wheeler boy was afraid he had somehow offended her. Yugi got worried when his big sister's face turned pale and eyes widened.

The younger Muto sibling hoped since she made friends with the rest of the gang, Selaenah would heal a little. But apparently, it would take some time still. Little did Yugi know, Yami was thinking the same thing with concerned written in his eyes. It was hard to see the only person that could see and speak to him struggle with her demons. After taking a deep breath, the Muto girl answered with full sincerity and a smile.

"Yes, I'm alright, Joey. Thank you for asking. Now, how about we take a look at your Deck?"

Neither boys in the room bought it, but Joey complied anyway.

"Thank you. Now let's see what we have here."

Selaenah Muto was grateful for the distraction and to help a fellow Duelist in need.

"Pretty cool, wouldn't cha say?"

After giving the blonde's Deck a thorough looking, she gave them to Yugi so he could see.

"Well, Joey I know what the problem is." The Spellcaster's Magician said with closed eyes while folding her arms over her chest. She stayed quiet for a dramatic effect and to put Joey in suspense. Obviously, it worked because Joey couldn't handle the silent treatment anymore. So he asked.

"Which is?"

"It is in my opinion as a professional Duelist, that no one can win with a deck like the one you've assembled." Selaenah said as a matter of factly.

A sweat drop soon appeared on Joey's face as he almost fell over.

"Why? What's wrong wit it?" Joey inquired with an arched brow.

"Because, Joey, your Deck has nothing but Monster cards in it. You need a good balance of Monster, Magic and Trap cards. With no Magic or Traps in your Deck, your monsters will have no way to protect or power themselves up." The experienced Duelist explained with opened eyes. After looking through his friend's game item, Yugi would add in his two cents.

"She's right, Joey. Just adding monsters in your Deck isn't how the game works."

"Whaaaat?" Joey Wheeler exclaimed while taking a step back in shock. Then he gripped Yugi's shoulders.

"Yuge, ya gotta teach me, bud! I can't keep gettin' my butt kicked by a girl! My manhood is at steak!"

Yugi bore a nervous expression while he chuckled, a comedic sweat drop appeared on the side of his face.

"Well, Joey I'm not the real expert in Duel Monsters." The Muto boy admitted but then his face lite up as a thought came to him.

"But there is someone I know who can teach you." Then both boys turned to Selaenah with big smirks on their faces. The Muto sister didn't like where this was going. Yami came next to her with a grin and folded arms.

 _'I think they want you to instruct Joey here how to Duel.'_ The Millennium spirit said using the Mind Link.

Selaenah Muto nodded her head with closed eyes and a frown.

 _'I was afraid that's where this conversation was going.'_

The Spellcaster's Magician's eyes opened to reveal them being a bit blurry. It's true Selaenah used to love teaching her friends how to Duel. But ever since her last Dueling pupil, Seto Kaiba, she never taught anyone how to Duel ever again.

"I'm sorry, fellas but my teaching days are over." Selaenah stated raising one of her hands. The other was holding the broom.

"Aw, C'mon, help a pal out will ya?!" Joey begged on his knees while he hugged Selaenah's waist with comedic tears. This didn't sit well with the older Muto sister who was a bit freaked out by Joey's display.

"Joesph Wheeler, get up and get off me!" The Spellcaster's Magician demanded as she tried to shake the pitiful boy from her body.

"Please, Selaenah! I'll be good, really!" Joey continued to beg. Crawling up her body a little bit.

At that moment, the older of two Muto siblings used the broom she still had in her hands to whack Joey on the head. The blonde slid off with a groan of pain to the floor. Yugi bore a shocked face at seeing this. The tri-colored haired boy hadn't seen his big sister do that to Joey since he and Tristan used to pick on him. After brushing her skirt off a bit, Selaenah folded her arms and bore her game face. After a few seconds of silence, Selaenah spoke.

"OK."

Both boys looked up to Selaenah and Joey flinched at seeing her expressionless game-face. She used to use that look to intimated him and Tristan all the time.

"OK, what, sis?" Yugi asked as he helped the Wheeler boy up from the clubbing his sister gave him.

"If Joey is really serious about learning how to Duel, then he should learn from the real Dueling expert." The Spellcaster's Magician said with a wink and grin.

After a couple of seconds of thinking, Yugi's face lite up as he caught on to Selaenah's hint.

"Oh! I know who you're talking about!"

"Mmhhm." Selaenah nodded her head with her arms still folded.

"Hey!" Joey exclaimed as he raised his fists in the air. Getting annoyed at being kept in the dark.

"Can ya please stop doin' this and tell me what's what already?!"

Both siblings looked at Joey, then to each other and after a few seconds, they started to giggle with closed eyes while Selaenah brought a curled up hand to her face.

"Huh?" Joey got confused. He really didn't see what was so funny.

After calming herself down a bit, Selaenah dropped her game face and looked to the Wheeler boy with a smile.

"Well, Joey I was thinking. Since you seem to want to learn how Dueling is really done, you could learn from the best of the best." Selaenah explained with a cute wink.

This made Joey bore a puzzled expression with a comedic sweatdrop. He then leans down to his shorter friend to whisper.

"What's she talkin' 'bout, Yuge?"

"What she's talking about, Joey is that you should learn from our grandpa. After all, he's the real game expert in the family." The Tri-colored haired boy explained.

"Exactly, Hedgehog." Selaenah confirmed with a nod. The Spellcaster's Magician turned her head in the Muto's grandfather's direction.

"Grandpa, it appears you have a new student!" Selaenah called to the old man.

The said grandparent faced the Spellcaster's Magician after he was done placing an upcoming Duel Monsters tournament poster on the wall.

"Huh? student?" Grandpa questioned as he climbed down from the latter and walked towards the group of teens.

"Yeah, I was hopin', since you know more 'bout Duel Monsters than anyone else you'd teach me." Joey said with a hopeful smile.

"Teach you?" Grandpa answered with a question again. "Duel Monsters is a very complex game, Joey."

"No kiddin'. Tea whooped m' butt at school in dat crazy game." Joey confessed with hands in his pockets and a bashful smile with a comedic sweat drop.

Selaenah grinned at this while Yami shook his head with an amused smile and folded arms.

Grandpa then chuckled with closed eyes and a smile.

"Huh?" Joey raised his head back up with a puzzled expression.

"Whatcha laughin' bout, Gamps?"

After calming himself down a bit, Solomon Muto opened his eyes never losing his smile.

"I'm not really surprised considering who she had for a Dueling instructor."

Joey and Yugi's faces lite up at this.

"Hold on, Gramps! Are ya sayin'..."

Both boys turned to the older Muto sister who turned her head away and giggled with closed eyes.

"Yes."

Selaenah opened her eyes and looked to her baby brother and their friend.

"Back when Tea and I did dancing together, she saw two of my favorite cards. When I told her about the game and the many different types of monster cards, she wanted me to teach her how to play Duel Monsters." The Spellcaster's Magician explained as she took out the cards Tea saw that day.

"Ah!" Selaenah exclaimed. Since her connection to her monster cards is so strong, she can tell who the creature is by feel.

"Here they are! The cards Tea saw on that fateful day."

The two boys looked and the said cards turned out to be Fairy's Gift and Shining Friendship.

"Hold up!"

Everyone turned to look at the Wheeler boy who had an indignant expression.

"So when did ya stop teachin' your buds how da Duel, huh?" Joey interrogated. At this, Selaenah's face bore a sad smile. The blonde's phiz then turned to one of concern.

"The last Dueling student I had was my friend, Seto Kaiba. Before he changed"

"What!?" Joey exclaimed while flailing his arms. Yugi and Grandpa already knew Selaenah taught Kaiba how to play the game. Yami heard the talk the Muto siblings had that day when that said Dragon Duelist reared his face.

The Spellcaster's Magician chuckled with closed eyes.

Flashback

 _A younger Selaenah Muto was sneaking around the Kaiba mansion to her friend Seto's room. She knew Gozaburo Kaiba, Seto's and Mokuba's adoptive father was like a two-faced jackal. A kind man one minute and a cruel tyrant the next. Selaenah asked her friend if she should tell somebody about this, but he refused. The Kaiba boy said that if anyone found out about his and Mokuba's living situation, they'd be sent back to the orphanage. Selaenah knew Seto was doing this so Mokuba could have a home. Though the Muto girl understood what it was like to want your younger sibling to have a good home, that didn't mean she was happy with it. So the dragon winged haired girl decided to do something about it!_

 _On a fall night, Selaenah brought over a gift for her good friend and made her way up to the balcony where Seto's bedroom was. How ironic. Usually, it's supposed to be a boy that comes to a girl's balcony yet her she is. By the looks of things, the little Muto girl brought her gift just in time. Because she saw the older brother crying. Most likely from the harsh day of being Gozaboro's adoptive son and heir to his company. Selaenah frowned at this and hoped her gift will help Seto find a little light in his dark situation. With that in mind, Selaenah tapped on the window. When the crying boy looked to the sound of tapping, Seto was greeted with a pair of light violet eyes. The older Kaiba sibling almost yelped until he recognized who those peepers belonged to. Selaenah waved her un-occupied left hand and grinned when Seto noticed her presence. When Kaiba saw his first friend out at the balcony, he wiped his tear stained face quickly and pulled himself together. Though the Muto girl did say that he didn't have to be tough for her and that he could show his true feelings in front of her, but it was so hard sometimes. Even though she's a very kind soul, Kaiba couldn't show weakness now._

 _"Selaenah! What are you doing here? It's late." Seto Kaiba questioned as he opened the door so his friend could come in._

 _"I gotta say, Seto. Your adoptive father may be an insensitive jerk, but he sure does know how to decorate a room!" The Muto girl threw in her two cents as she made her way into the bedroom. The bedroom was indeed well decorated. It had finely polished wooden furniture, a king-sized bed with silk bedding, a fine chandelier for lighting, and a large couch with a big coffee table in the room's center._

 _"But Selaenah what are you doing here?" The Kaibacorp heir questioned again. "If the old man or Hobbson find you here uninvited, they'll throw you out!"_

 _Seto Kaiba turned around to look at his friend, only to see an empty room._

 _"Huh?"_

 _The adopted boy looked from side to side yet he couldn't find a trace of his missing friend._

 _"Hey, Seto."_

 _"A~h!" The said boy exclaimed as he jumped in the air with flailing limbs. After a few seconds, Kaiba landed on his butt. Grimacing, he looked up to his crazy friend who bore a grin like the Chesire Cat._

 _"Looking for someone?"_

 _The goofy girl offered her left hand to help pull up her friend. Groaning, Kaiba let Selaenah help him up._

 _"How did you disappear like that, Selaenah?" Seto asked as he looked dumbfounded at his only friend._

 _"A true magician never reveals her secrets." The Muto girl replied with a wink and a big smile. Seto wasn't the first person to ask her this question and she always gave the same answer. At this, the firstborn Kaiba brother gave a long sigh._

 _"Is there a reason why you came here?"_

 _He had a hard enough day. The last thing he needed right now is his loony friend's shenanigans._

 _"Actually, my good pal, yes there is."_

 _Selaenah Muto held up her right hand to reveal small items shaped like rectangles in wrapping paper._

 _"I thought I'd bring you some gifts to cheer you up."_

 _The older Muto sister brought her gifts over to the table and placed them on it. Then placed herself on the couch. Selaenah beckoned Seto to sit next to her. Once the two were seated, Seto opened his gifts to see cards with strange pictures on them. This wasn't the first time the silly girl brought over some toys and games for him and Mokuba to play with from her family's store. Yet, he couldn't quite make out what these cards were._

 _"OK, Selaenah I give up." Seto Kaiba submitted after a minute of trying to figure out these new cards._

 _After a few seconds of silence, the dragon-winged haired girl giggled. She wanted to laugh but was afraid she would get caught._

 _"Here's a riddle."_

 _The Kaibacorp heir groaned at this. Sometimes, Selaenah would give riddles to others instead of a straight answer. One time, she told him and Mokuba that she believes that no cat gives anyone anywhere a straight answer and they speak in riddles, too._

 _"This games is new, yet it's the coolest card game there is!"_

 _Seto Kaiba had to think for a few minutes. Then he looked down to the cards Selaenah brought over. Until it came to him!_

 _"Is it Duel Monsters?" The brown-haired boy asked. Selaenah Muto kept quiet and an expressionless face. Seto groaned at this. His friend liked to keep people in suspense when it comes to guessing her riddles. After a minute passed, a big smile broke out on the Muto girl's face._

 _"You got it, pal!" Selaenah congratulated as she clapped her hands. When she stopped clapping, a question of her own came out._

 _"So what was the tip-off, Seto? My gifts?"_

 _"Well, yeah." The said boy answered with a small smile._

 _"I've got another surprise for you." The fellow older sibling said with a wink and a grin._

 _"Hhmm." The older Kaiba brother looked up to his friend. Hoping that she won't keep him in suspense this time or give him a riddle._

 _"Say hello to your Dueling instructor, Seto. Because I'm going to teach you how to Duel if you'd like." Selaenah offered while blushing with hands behind her back. and eyes looking down at her feet._

 _"You'd really teach me?" Seto Kaiba got up from his sofa with a hopeful smile. He heard about this game and wanted to see what it was like._

 _"Sure thing, pal!" The Muto girl replied with closed eyes and a big smile._

 _"My grandpa taught me, I helped him teach my baby brother how to play it and now I'd be more than happy to be your Dueling instructor!"_

 _"Thank you, Selaenah." The oldest adopted Kaiba said with a big happy smile._

 _"I'm happy to, Seto." The older Muto sibling replied with a smile and closed eyes. Selaenah was filled with joy that she was able to bring a smile to her friend's face._

End of flashback

By the time the Spellcaster's Magician was done, Joey had an astonished expression. Though Yami tried to put up a good front, Selaenah could see in his eyes that he was both angered and peeved. Though she knew it wasn't at her. The only ones who didn't look surprised were Grandpa and Yugi. The old man knew his granddaughter taught that Kaiba how to Duel. Only someone like his Selaenah could teach others how to Duel as well as him. Yugi knew about it from his sister telling him.

"So if it weren't fer ya, Kaiba wouldn't be da great Duelist he is ta day?" The Wheeler boy asked with crossed arms.

"That's right. I taught Seto everything I learned from my grandpa." Selaenah replied with a sad smile. During those times, they had fun Dueling and her friend wasn't so cruel and short-sighted. Everyone in the shop grew concerned at this. When she saw her loved ones' faces, the older Muto sibling shook her head.

"Anyways, aren't we getting off topic?" Selaenah said trying to change the subject with a small grin.

Then Joey's attention was turned to an up-coming Duel Monsters tournament poster. Everyone else turned in the same direction.

"Hmm. Yes, I could teach you to be great tournament Duelist, Joey. But only if you're willing to spend endless days and sleepless night filled with rigorous training." Solomon Muto stated with a serious look.

"Dat's all?" The blonde asked. With a quiet gasp and a tensed expression, Selaenah knew where this was going. But before she could stop him, it was too late.

"Ahh piece a' cake." Joey Wheeler said with a sheepish wink of his eye.

At this action, Grandpa's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"With an attitude like that, teaching you may not be worth my effort."

 _'Oh, Joseph.'_ The Spellcaster's Magician sighed using the Mind link. At this, Yami shook his head with closed eyes and grin.

"Aah!" Joey exclaimed with shock and a sweat drop.

"Nice going there, smart mouth." Yugi commented as he looked at his friend.

"Please, Yugi, Selaenah, help me convince yer grandpa." The desperate blonde begged as he got on his hands and knees.

"I will work hard. I promise." Joey added further as he bowed his head to the floor. All the while, Grandpa had his hands on his hips.

When all of a sudden, a light bulb went off in Selaenah's head as she turned away so no one saw her Cheshire cat-like grin.

"I'm so sorry, Joey, but teaching you Duel Monsters is too big of a challenge even for our grandpa."

"What?" Yugi Muto asked as he looked up to his sister. Sure he knew Selaenah didn't like Joey at first, but he thought she was starting to accept him as a friend.

However, the younger Muto saw her hid the faintest grin. Then Yugi caught on to his sister's hint and decided to play along.

"Yeah, Joey, it's clearly too impossible for even Grandpa."

When the Muto siblings saw their grandparent's closed eyes and one of them twitched, they knew they were close. But they needed to go a little further.

"It's not that impossible." Grandpa Solomon Muto said as his closed eye continued to twitch.

"Huh?"

The blonde raised his head at this and turned to face the old man.

"You mean it, Gramps?" The Wheeler boy asked with hope in his voice.

"Look, Joey, Grandpa already said he can't do it, and if he can't do it, then he can't." Yugi Muto continued as Selaenah nodded her head at this.

"I never said I couldn't do it..." But before the oldest resident of the house could speak any further, his granddaughter said something that would bring it on home.

"Besides that Joey, Grandpa's too old to teach anyone how to Duel. So even if he could, his age might get in the way." The Spellcaster's Magician stated while Yugi looked a bit surprised at his big sister's words. Yami's eyes widened at this as well. He hoped his friend's words didn't get her in trouble.

"Whaaaaaat?!"

When Grandpa exclaimed, the grandchildren jumped back while Joey fell on his side.

"Alright, that's it!" Solomon Muto declared then turned to the blonde boy on the floor.

"Joseph Wheeler!"

The said boy stood up straight at his name being called.

"If I agree to teach you, you must work hard." Grandpa stated with seriousness burning in his eyes.

"Bingo." Selaenah pronounced quietly as she side glanced at Yami who gave her a thumbs up for her victory.

"I'll do anything. I promise I'll work hard." Joey said while looking a bit nervous at the look Solomon was giving him.

"Hmm. Very well then. We'll start your Dueling instructions immediately, my young student, and believe me." Grandpa began to crack his knuckles. "Under my tutelage, you will learn. "Now come."

The now old Dueling instructor grabbed Joey by the ear and dragged him into the living room. Once they knew their grandparent was out of sight, the Muto siblings shared victorious grins while doing some fist bumps. Then Selaenah chortled with closed eyes and a shaking head.

"Too old." The Spellcaster's Magician turned her head to Yugi. "That gets him every time."

"Boy, I thought for sure you were gonna get in trouble for that." Yugi threw in his two cents. Selaenah Muto just shrugged her shoulders and smiled a little.

"Well, at least Joey can't say I wouldn't do anything for him."

Yugi was a bit shocked but then got over it and hugged Selaenah. The younger Muto sibling was so happy to see his best friend and big sister were finally starting to become friends. For a while, the tri-colored haired boy was worried that the Manslayer wouldn't be able to get along with his friends however, he was happy to be wrong. Selaenah wrapped one arm around her baby brother and used the other to run through his hair. She and Yugi then turned their attentions to the living room. Even from here, they could hear Grandpa's barking.

"Although, I don't remember Grandpa looking or sounding like that when he was teaching us." The younger Muto sibling said with a nervous expression and a sweat drop.

"True, but Joey opened his big mouth and made that wise guy comment. " Selaenah replied while giggling the whole time. "Good thing, I restocked the first aid kit just in case."

"Yeah." Yugi chuckled.

* * *

It was time for the Muto family and Joey to go to bed. Oddly enough, the Wheeler boy was still in one piece and went home alive. Selaenah was in her room brushing her long hair. Though she never thought of herself as one of those snotty, vain girls, Selaenah always did try to take good care of herself. The Spellcaster's Magician's bedroom had Mauve wallpaper, purple carpeted floor, a trendy bed with purple floral bedding, a side table with a lava lamp, a black stained wood bookcase, lavender drapes tied with midnight blue ribbons, a desk with drawers and shelves and a hanging mirror with lights. The Spellcaster's Magician put the mirror over her desk so she can use it as somewhat of a vanity. That way, Selaenah could make herself look pretty and study.

Once Selaenah was done preparing for bed, she covered herself up in her Egyptian cotton blankets. Since her family knew how much Selaenah loved to read about Ancient Egyptian mythology and history, they saved up and bought her one-hundred percent Egyptian cotton bedding.

The Spellcaster's Magician was in such a deep sleep, that she didn't notice her spirit friend, Yami appear in her bedroom. When he saw Selaenah shiver a bit, the Millennium Spirit walked over to her and pulled the blankets closer to her. Due to the Spellcaster's Magician's insomnia, Yami would come in and check on her. If the Muto girl was awake, she and Yami would go into the living room to talk and enjoy each others company until Selaenah got tired enough to sleep.

Yami had his arms folded over his chest and his peeved expression returned. His friend, Selaenah did so much for that Kaiba just for him to be happy. Yet throughout the whole time he was here, Seto Kaiba was cruel to Selaenah and her family. Sure, the older Muto sister had trouble letting him and others into her heart. But in the end, Selaenah Muto came to save Yami when he really needed her.

After all the things Yami's seen Kaiba do, he was going to be watching him when that boy was around his host and his friend.

* * *

"Good evening, Duel fans and our many viewers at home!" The male announcer's voice said over the loudspeakers. Many people were there. Cheering with all their hearts and waiting to see some Dueling action!

"Welcome to the Duel Monsters Duel Dome where, tonight, the Duel Monsters regional champion will be decided."

The screen would then turn to view a bit of the Dueling Field. The ground was green with a lighter green square and smaller squares in it. Fork-like towers were across from each other.

"Out of the two-hundred Duelists that have competed in this marathon tournament, only two remain standing."

On one side of the field, a Duelist soon appeared. It was a boy Selaenah knew all too well. He had creepy blue eyes, large yellow glasses, which have an insect's horn in the center to connect the lenses and turquoise hair arranged in a 'Beatles' haircut' fashion. For clothes, Weevil Underhanded (as I call him) had a green jacket with a raised collar, a white shirt underneath, a red bow tie, brown trousers, and brown shoes.

"Put your cards together for Weevil Underwood, the Bug-Brawler!" As the announcer finished the Bug Duelist's intro, Weevil had that familiar creepy smile and the audience cheered loudly for him.

"Blech! Oh, no not that little creepster!"

Everyone in the Muto's living room turned their heads to Selaenah who had a grossed out look on her phiz. The Muto siblings sat on the couch next to each other, Joey sat on the floor next to Yugi, Tea and Tristan sat on two brown soft ottomans. Tea Gardner was wearing a long-sleeved pink shirt and a short dark-blue skirt. Tristan's outfit consisted of a long-sleeved buttoned white shirt with a slightly raised collar and long black pants.

"What's wrong, sis?" Yugi asked as he saw his older sister's expression and the fact that she was trembling made him and Yami more concerned.

"I know that little stink bug!" The Spellcaster's Magician replied as she calmed down a bit and began to explain.

"Weevil Underwood or Underhanded as I and many others call him." Selaenah chuckled a little with a raised fist to her mouth. But after a few seconds, she cleared her throat and a peeved expression arose on her features.

"He is the worst Duelist I have ever come across in and out of the Dueling Ring. That grub is a no good liar and cheat. Weevil will say and do anything to win no matter who he has to stomp on. He even so far as to sabotage other Duelists Decks."

All occupants in the room gasped at this knowledge. They never knew or heard of a Duelist doing something like that! While no one but Selaenah could see him, Yami had his arms folded and a displeased phiz. Though the spirit liked to win as much as the next person, he would never stoop so low as to ecotage someone's Deck.

"No way!" Tristan said with disbelief.

"That's horrible!" The Gardner girl exclaimed with shock.

"Dat lil rat!" Joey stated with folded fists in fury.

"Did Weevil's plan succeeded until he won the whole tournament?" Yami asked the only person that could see and hear him. To this, Selaenah closed her eyes with a grin and answered in a way that would benefit all parties in the room.

"Oh, don't worry, everyone. I had a plan to stop that little cockroach and his evil schemes."

"Really?" Tea asked.

"What did you do, Selaenah?" Yugi asked his older sister as he got closer to her. The Spellcaster's Magician wrapped an arm around her cute brother.

"Well, it all started during the District finals."

Flashback

 _Selaenah Muto and Seto Kaiba were in a private room that they got due to the Kaibacorp connections. It wasn't all that special of a room. There was a table, three comfortable chairs, a few Dueling posters, and small side tables. While the pair were working on their Dueling Decks, Mokuba burst through the doors._

 _"Seto, Selaenah!"_

 _The Spellcaster's Magician jumps a bit almost dropping her Duel Monsters cards. After she took a deep breath to calm herself, both Selaenah and the older Kaiba sibling looked to Mokuba._

 _"Alright, Moki. This better be good." Selaenah said boring her famous game face. As much as she loved the little Kaiba brother, she didn't like to be interrupted when preparing for a Duel unless it was an emergency._

 _"Actually, Selaenah it's really bad." Mokuba Kaiba stated with a frantic expression. "Another Duelist's Deck has been sabotaged!"_

 _"Again?!" Seto Kaiba exclaimed as he got out of his seat. True, the Kaibacorp CEO was competitive but he was no cheat._

 _"Oh, this has got to stop." The Spellcaster's Magician declared also standing up._

 _"I know, but what can we do?" Mokuba questioned. He didn't want his brother's or friend's Decks to be ruined by some scum._

 _At this, the group of three began to think. One thing they did know was that cheat needed to be caught before he or she strikes again. Just then, Selaenah had a brainstorm!_

 _"Gentlemen, I think I've got it." The Spellcaster's Magician pronounced as she looked to the two boys in the room._

 _"Do you have a plan, Selaenah?" Kaiba questioned as he faced his only friend._

 _"Yes, I most certainly do." Soon a Cheshire cat-like grin appeared on her phiz._

 _"Selaenah." Seto Kaiba said in a warning tone. The Kaibacorp chairman knew that look on his friend's face. It meant she had a crazy idea._

* * *

 _"Hey, did ya guys?"_

 _A brown haired female Duelist came up to two other Duelists. One was a black haired boy with brown eyes and the other was another girl with red hair, tanned skin and blue eyes._

 _"Hear what?" The black haired boy questioned as he looked strangely at the fellow Duelist._

 _"Seto Kaiba has four new super rare and strong cards in his Deck. They say it might even beat Selaenah Muto!"_

 _"No way!" The redheaded female Duelist exclaimed_

 _"Way!"_

 _"That's so cool!" The group of three then began to leave to prepare for their Duels._

 _While nobody noticed, the Deck Sabotager was listening to the whole conversation between the Duelists. An awful smirk then came upon his face._

 _"Hehehe! So Kaiba has some strong new cards, eh?" The sneaky Duelist said out loud but not too loud just in case someone came by. "Well, then, I'll just have to do something about that."_

 _As he came around the corner, the Deck Sabotager saw Kaiba, Mokuba, and Selaenah leaving their private room. He waited until the small group was gone and then went to the door. Once the boy tested it to make sure the door was unlocked, the little weasel snickered._

 _"Hehehe! While the cats are away the bugs will play!"_

 _The Deck Sabotager went silently into the room. It was dark so he turned on the lights and checked for traps. However, while the little vandal was searching for traps, he saw a table with an expensive looking box residing on it. Right there and then, the Deck Sabotager knew Kaiba's Deck was in it. Duelists like Kaiba or his pretty lady friend never leave their decks un-guarded unless they had some sort of protection. He was proven right when the little creepster looked down and saw a cord that appeared to be a trigger for a trap. But the little Deck Destructor just scuffed at the pitiful attempt to catch him and walked over it. Then he blew into the air until a red laser beam appeared in front of him._

 _"I have just the fix for that."_

 _The Deck Sabotager pulled a spray can out of his coat pocket and sprayed all around the room to reveal all the lasers. Maneuvering around all the obstacles in the way, the perpetrator succeeded and opened the box. The cards were laid flat on the bottom and the cards' pictures were faced down. Smirking and chuckling, the Deck Sabotager reached in and pulled the first Duel Monsters card out and flipped it to the other side. What the Deck Sabotager expected to see was a Dragon type-monster card, but instead, there was nothing but red on the picture._

 _"Aha!"_

 _"Ah!"_

 _When the lights came on, the Deck Sabotager was revealed!_

 _"I should have known it was you Weevil Underhanded!" Selaenah stated appearing on the left side of the room. An angry and displeased phiz in place and hands on her hips._

 _True to what the dragon-winged haired Duelist said, the self-proclaimed Bug Duelist was standing in shocked silence as he was exposed._

 _"You said my last name wrong on purpose!" The Bug specialist exclaimed while pointing a finger at the Muto girl._

 _"I've caught you red-handed." The Spellcaster's Magician declared and then giggled while pointing at Weevil's hand. "Quite literally, too."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _When the former mysterious Deck Sabotager looked to his hand that was holding the card, he saw the red ink on the card was coming off giving him red hands._

 _"Selaenah, your jokes are terrible, but your plan sure wasn't."_

 _The Underwood or Underhanded boy looked to the door to see the Kaiba brothers standing in the doorframe._

 _"What plan?" Weevil asked as he looked back and forth between the Spellcaster's Magician to Seto Kaiba and his younger brother for a minute._

 _"My plan, Weevile Underhanded." Selaenah replied to the cheat's question as she walked to Kaiba and Mokuba._

 _"We've all had enough of you messing with other Duelists decks, so I came up with a plan to draw you out and expose you. First, we needed bait to lure you out of your nest. That's when I came up with the idea to use those fake cards. Once we had our bait, Seto and Mokuba spread the word that there were some new and powerful cards. I thought you wouldn't be able to resist getting your greasy little fingers on them. When every part of my plan was in place, we just waited until you showed your weasly self."_

 _"Ha! Too bad you and your boyfriend don't have any proof!" Weevil stated smugly pointing at the group of three._

 _"Ahhhh!" The Spellcaster's Magician blushed with her mouth open. Everyone thought she and Seto were a thing, but they were just old friends._

 _"Alright, Weevil Underhanded. First off, he's not my boyfriend! Second, we've got all the proof we need." Selaenah gestured to a corner of the room. The said boy turned his head in that very direction. Sitting on one of the chairs looked to be an ordinary Cheshire Cat doll. But upon closer inspection, its eyes were revealed to be cameras without a shadow of a doubt recording everything._

 _"You're busted, you cheat!" Mokuba declared as he pumped a fist in the air. While Selaenah grinned and Kaiba smirked in victory._

 _"Aaaaaaah!" The soon to be disqualified Duelist exclaimed while both hands were on his cheeks._

End of flashback

"Yeah!"

"Way ta go!"

"That's awesome!"

 _'Very impressive, Selaenah.'_

"Sis, you are so smart!"

Selaenah laughed while the others congratulated their friend for her cleverness and Yugi threw his arms around her waist.

"So what happened after that?" Tristen Taylor questioned as he looked anxiously at the Man-slayer.

"Well, once we caught Weevil in the act and took the recording of the whole confession to the judges, that little stink bug was disqualified." The older Muto sister said quite proudly as she recalled Underhanded's face as he was thrown out by the guards.

"Man, Selaenah yer da coolest!" Joey Wheeler commented. The gang then turned their attention back to the tv and just in time to see another Duelist make an entrance.

"His opponent is none other than Rex Raptor, the Dino-Duelist."

Selaenah Muto also recognized this boy. Rex's hair was brown with dyed purple strands next to his forehead. His attire consisted of a green jacket and tan vest over it, a red beanie cap, tan pants, and a black shirt.

"Dino-breathe vs roach turd? I got ripped off! That should'a been me in dere." Joey said with a frustrated expression and balled fists.

At this, the Spellcaster's Magician chuckled. While Yami closed his eyes and shook his head with an amused phiz.

"Roach turd, indeed."

"Oh, don't worry, Joey, there's always next time." Selaenah reassured her friend as she reached over and patted his back hoping to comfort him.

"We know you've been training for weeks, but those two are more experienced. You're just not ready yet." Tea Gardner said truthfully.

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in why don't cha?" The blonde fired back with folded arms over his chest.

"To top it off, you're so tired you can't keep your eyes open for very long." Yugi Muto threw in his two cents.

To prove the younger Muto sibling's point, Joey fell asleep snoring.

"I think Grandpa's lessons have been a bit too tough for him."

Selaenah nodded her head in agreement with her brother's statement.

Flashback

 _Joey Wheeler is in the living room, shuffling Duel Monsters cards when all of a sudden, he falls asleep. The cards fell out of his hands and on the table._

 _"Ahh! So tired. Must sleep."_

 _Solomon Muto is seen standing up with a whooping stick in his hands._

 _"You have no time to sleep!" Grandpa shouted as he brought the stick loudly onto the table, waking up his Dueling student._

 _"Aaaah!"_

 _The Wheeler shot up and wide awake after that._

 _"Did you come here to learn Duel Monsters, or did you come here to snooze your Dueling lessons away?!" The grandparent interrogated with a stern, annoyed phiz._

End of Flashback

Joey is still snoring. Head leaned back resting next to Yugi's knee. Tristan leaned in a little closer to his sleeping friend.

"You see, it's true what they say." The Taylor boy whispered before shouting. "You snooze, you lose, buddy!"

"Aah!" Joey groaned as he opened his eyes and gave Tristan an annoyed look. While the two girls chuckled a bit.

"Man, learning dis crazy game is harder then I thought it'd be."

The Wheeler boy slouched with his head down in defeat.

"It took us a while before we got the hang of it." Yugi said before looking to his older sister with a grateful smile.

"Luckily, I had not only Grandpa, but I also had my sister teach me how to play Duel Monsters."

"Oh, Yugi." The joyed sister whispered with blurry eyes and an opened mouth smile.

"Joey."

When all teens turned their heads to the exit of the living room, Solomon Muto was standing there with a package in his hands.

"It's time for your Dueling lesson."

"Aw cmon, Gramps it's Saturday!" Joey Wheeler groaned as he stood up and looked to the grandparent.

"So? That doesn't mean that time stops, you slacker."

At this, Selaenah and Tristan giggled. The Wheeler boy shot them a peeved phiz.

The blonde whined and dropped his head. The Spellcaster's Magician shooked her head with a smile and closed eyes. She pitied poor Joey, but then again he opened his smart mouth at the wrong time and person.

"Now, stop your whining, Joseph." Grandpa told his new Dueling pupil softly as he approached him. "I know you've been working long and hard, but you really are coming along as a Duelist faster then I expected. I'm very proud of you."

Tears of happiness appeared in Joey's eyes and an appreciative smile.

"Ah, Gramps, thank you."

When the overjoyed student was about to embrace the old man, he moved out of the way walking to his grandchildren. Joey would have fallen on the floor if it weren't for his friend's big sister grabbing him by the jacket.

"By the way, Yugi, this package came for you in the mail."

Once Joey's butt was safely on the ground again, he gave Selaenah a smile in thanks which was returned with her own.

"A package? For me?"

"Yes, it just came in the mail."

"OK, then." Yugi said as he took the package from Solomon Muto.

The older Muto sister got a look at the parcel and couldn't believe her eyes when she read who it came from.

"This is from Industrial Illusions!"

"Industrial Illusions?" Joey questioned as he looked to the Muto siblings.

"Ain't dat the company dat makes the Duel Monsters game?"

"Yes, it is." The Spellcaster's Magician replied. "Kaibacorp has done business with them more than once."

"Why da heck would they be sending ya a package, Yuge?" The blonde questioned again as he looked to his shorter friend.

"It could be possible they heard I beat the world champion." Yugi guessed as he looked down at the box in his hands now resting on his lap.

"You mean Kaiba?" Tea questioned looking the Muto siblings as well.

"Yeah. It wasn't an official match, but Kaiba did drop out of the tournament because he lost to me."

Selaenah looked to her best friend, Yami and gave him a smile full of gratitude. She was very thankful that her baby brother didn't have to face her frenemy in his current state alone and the Millennium spirit Mind crushed some sense into his head. A phiz of sadness soon appeared on the dragon-winged haired girl as she thought of Seto Kaiba. Hopefully, now the evil that was once in her old friend was gone, he would someday turn back into the good Seto she knew. The Spellcaster Magician snapped out of her thoughts when a hand was placed on her shoulder. When she looked up, Grandpa had a concerned expression on him.

"Selaenah, are you alright?"

When the said girl looked around the room, Selaenah realized all her friends and brother were staring at her with worry.

"Oh, it's alright, everyone, I was just remembering what a fiasco that Duel was." The Spellcaster's Magician shuttered at the thought of it. "What a terrible night that was."

"Just hearin' Kaiba's name gives me a headache." Joey proclaimed as he emphasized his statement by closing his eyes and placing a hand on his head.

"You're not the only one, Joseph." Grandpa said with a peeved phiz. He thought that boy was a bad influence on his sweet granddaughter, anyways.

Selaenah giggled with closed eyes. Since their father wasn't alive, Grandpa took on the role of an overprotective father whenever a boy came into her life.

"Hey, guys! Raptor just stomped Weevil." Tristan Taylor declared as all parties turned their heads back to the tv.

"Hey, Yugi, Selaenah, these guys any good." Joey Wheeler asked never taking his eyes off the broadcasted Duel. It was Selaenah who would speak first.

"Yes, they are very good. As much as I hate to admit it, Weevil Underhanded is a great strategist and he specializes in Insect-type monster." She never did like big monsters.

"Personally, those things are as creepy and slimy as their Duelist. Oh, yuck!" Selaenah Muto shuttered as everyone in the room laughed. Once Yugi was done giggling and took a couple deep breathes. He picked up where his sister left off.

"Then you've got Rex Raptor and his Dinosaur cards. He uses their power to overwhelm his opponents."

"Teeny-tiny Insects vs giant Duelin' Dinos?" Joey scoffed at the match-ups. "Raptor's gonna squash dat cheat."

Selaenah shook her head in a disapproving manner with closed eyes.

"If that's what you think, Joseph Wheeler, then you are slacking in your Dueling training." Selaenah said matter of factly with folded arms.

"Say what?!" Joey sat up with an angered phiz and balled fists. The more experienced Duelist faced the blonde dunce and bore her famous game face.

"Hang your head in shame. In the game of Duel Monsters, it's not what you have but how and when you use it that counts. Sometimes, strength isn't everything." The older Muto sibling explained and turned her attention back to the tv. "Just watch and you'll see what I mean."

Doing as he's told Joey sat back down on the floor with a groan, a peeved expression and folded arms over his chest. Seeing Joey's face looking like a baby that didn't get what he wanted, Selaenah's game face dropped and was replaced with a smile, closed eyes and began to giggle.

"Alright, Weevil." Rex began as he looked to his opponent and drawing a card from his Deck. "Consider yourself dinosaur chow!"

As the virtual holographic platform started to hum, the square grew lighter. Then a two-headed dinosaur with sharp teeth, purple skin, a long tail, wings, three fingers and toes with pointy yellow claws, salmon-colored eyes and three horns in back of the head made its entrance with a roar. It had 1600 ATK Points and 1200 Def Points.

"Ohh, and Raptor plays the strongest card in his Deck. the terrible 2-Headed King Rex!" The Announcer proclaimed as the beast growled.  
"Looks like this match might be in the bag!"

The purpled creature looked ready to stomp whatever came its way.

"Your move, Bug boy." Rex Raptor taunted.

"Hee hee hee hee." Weevil Underwood chuckled never losing his creepy smirk.

"Alas, all I've got is this."

The next monster to appear looked like a cross between a grasshopper and a praying mantis with big red eyes, base coloring green, tiny spikes on its chest and shoulders, and large fang-like mandibles. It gave a cricket-like chirp which made it more pitiful than before. With its measly 500 ATK Points and 700 DEF Points compared to King Rex's power, the bug will be deep fried and squared.

"Now, Weevil Underwood counters with a Basic Insect card."

"Yup, just as I thought. Dat little creep is gonna get it." Joey Wheeler commented and grinned at the thought of that Weevil Underhanded getting what he deserved.

"Oh, Joey, I wish that would happen." Selaenah groaned with full honesty.

"King Rex, Let's take stomp this bug and take the championship!"

The winged dinosaur growled as if confirming with its Duelist. However, it wouldn't get the chance to do it.

"He he he." Weevil gave his famous chuckle. "Good one, Rex. You and your dino just attacked yourselves into my trap. Then again, dinosaurs aren't known for being big-brained. I activate my Vortex Trap card!"

"What does it do?" Rex Raptor asked with a sweat drop.

The Bug Duelist was more than happy to reply.

"This Trap card traps your monster in its inescapable embrace."  
Weevil explained as he pointed a finger at his opponent.

King Rex roared in pain as a yellow swirling vortex entrapped the beast from top to bottom.

"Oh, no, my King Rex!" The Dino-Duelist exclaimed as his creature was stopped dead in its tracks. Unfortunately for him, the self-proclaimed Bug Brawler wasn't done with him yet.

"To add to your troubles, I'll equip my Basic Insect by giving him armor with laser cannon."

In no time at all, Basic Insect was upgraded with orange shoulder pads with pointy spikes and three large cannons on its back.

"Hah! What do you think of my bug now?!"

After chuckling for a bit, Weevil thrust a finger to the entrapped King Rex.

"Now, Basic Insect, fire away!"

Once its master gave the command, Basic Insect opened fired and King Rex was extinct.

"Now King Rex is underground with the other dinosaurs." Weevil Underwood taunted his defeated opponent.

"Aaaah. Beat by a Basic Insect." Rex Raptor lowered his head in defeat.

"A stunning victory for Weevil Underwood, this year's regional champion." The Announcer declared.

The crowd cheered for their newest champion. As the machine Weevil was on began its descend, the victorious Duelist raised his Deck with a smug look on his mug.

"Woah, King Rex got smooched instead of dat bug?" Joey Wheeler questioned in disbelief.

"As I said before, Joey, it's not what you have but how and when you use it."

"Now for our new champion, a very special honor. Here to present the Regional Championship's Duel Monsters trophy. The creator of Duel Monsters and president of Industrial Illusions. Ladies, gentlemen, and Duelist of all ages, I give you Mr. Maximillion Pegasus!"

The cheering grew even louder when the man of the hour appeared on stage from the small green square in front of Underhanded. Holding a golden trophy.

Maximillion Pegasus had silver hair one side covering half his face and light brown eyes. For clothes, he had a red suit with white cufflinks under his sleeves, white shoes, a white lace shirt and the lace that was tied in a skinny bow was black colored.

The Duel Monsters creator then made his way to Weevil Underwood and presented him with the trophy.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir." The Insect Duelist said as he accepted his prize.

"As our regional champion, I invite you to compete in an exciting and adventurous new tournament I'm hosting at my island, Duelist Kingdom." The Industrial Illusions president said.

"Oh, Yugi. With all the excitement from the tournament, you forgot to open your package." Solomon Muto stated.

"I wonder what it could be." Yugi Muto said as everyone gathered around the box.

"Well, Hedgehog, there's only one way to find out." Selaenah Muto replied.

Inside the package were a videotape, two small gold stars, and a dark red Dueling glove with a circular white metal cufflink with golden circular knuckles. The thing that Selaneah found strange were the small holes in the glove. There appeared to be ten holes that fit the small stars. The question was: why?

"Let's watch the video. Tristan Taylor adviced. "Maybe it'll tell us what this stuff is for."

"Good idea, Tristan." Selaenah complimented.

After looking at the glove for a bit, the older Muto sister said in curiosity

"I wonder if this comes in purple." Yugi shook his head with a small smile. He knew purple was his sister's favorite color.

"Well, everyone, I'm going to get a drink." With that said, the Muto girl got out of her seat to go into the kitchen. "Be back in a bit."

* * *

When the older sister was finishing her glass of water, her Sister Sense went off. Meaning, Yugi was in danger or was going to be. With that thought in mind, Selaenah ran back to the living room as fast as her legs could go. As she got closer to her destination, the air grew dark and cold. Though the Spellcaster's Magician was getting a little scared, she was more afraid of what was happening to her family and friends

 _'What's going on here?'_

Once the worried sister found herself at the door, she tried to pull it open. Unfortunately, it wouldn't budge!

"Yugi, Grandpa, anyone?" Selaenah called to her loved ones as she banged on the door, but no response.

 _'Selaenah.'_

With a gasp, the said girl knew right away who that was.

 _'Yami! Oh, thank goodness!'_ Selaenah slouched a bit against the door sighing in relief using the Mind link. At least she knew one of them was safe.

 _'Yami, is Yugi, Grandpa and everyone else alright?'_ The frightened sister asked. Hoping for the best.

 _'Don't worry, Selaenah, everyone is safe for now. But you must stay where you are.'_ Yami told his friend softly yet sternly.

 _'What? No way! I'm coming in, so get back!'_ The headstrong sister warned as she was getting ready to kick the door down.

 _'Selaenah, please stay there! It's not safe for you. Pegasus has done something that made everyone but Yugi freeze. He has challenged your brother to a Duel using Shadow Magic.'_ The Millennium Spirit explained.

The Spellcaster's Magician gasped in horror. Sensing her fear and readiness to enter danger, Yami spoke again. Hoping to calm his only friend down and keep her out of harm's way.

 _'However, have faith in me, I will not allow harm to come to him.'_

At this, Selaenah stopped and took a deep breath to calm down.

 _'Alright, Yami. I trust you. Please, do everything you can to protect Yugi during this Duel. I have a bad feeling that horse with wings is going to try something.'_ The frantic Muto girl warned with clasped hands.

 _'Of course, Selaenah.'_ Yami replied while chuckling. He was amazed that his friend could make jokes even when times got frightful.

* * *

Even though it was fifteen minutes, it felt like hours to Selaenah as she just sat there with her legs up to her chest, arms folded over them and head resting on her knees. Until she heard something. Unfortunately, it wasn't good.

"Grandpa!"

Hearing her baby brother in distressed, Selaenah's maternal instincts kicked and she was ready to kick down that door! Luckily, her spirit friend, Yami opened it just in time. Her best friend had his head hung a bit low. But the Spellcaster's Magician didn't give him time to say anything before she rushed into the room.

"Grandpa? Grandpa?! Grandpaaaaaa!"

Selaenah Muto was greeted with a sad sight. Yugi was yelling into the tv both hands on each side of it, Grandpa was slumped over one of the ottomans and everyone looked dumbfounded.

"Yugi!"

All teens turned around to see Selaenah with a scared look and hands close to her chest.

Seeing his older sister, Yugi Muto couldn't help but cry and run to her. Acting on instincts, Selaenah closed the distance and embraced Yugi protectively. After giving him a quick look over, the Spellcaster's Magician could see her baby brother wasn't harmed and for that, she was very thankful.

"Oh, Yugi, I'm so glad you're alright." The relieved older sister sighed with tears in her eyes.

Yami wanted to go closer to Selaenah and tell her what happened. But instead, he thought it would be best to give the Muto siblings their space. With that thought in mind, he retreated back into the puzzle.

* * *

Oh, thank goodness I got this done🐺😌. I was hoping to finish the chapter before I went on vacation for my birthday🐺😉! I bet you guys weren't expecting so many flashbacks in one chapter, huh🐺 ? Well, neither did I, yeaha🐺😄! Hope you enjoy reading this new chapter and I'll see you guys in the next one🐺 . Peace out, girl scouts🐺😄✌!

Word count: 10,183


	7. Challenge accepted

Hi, everyone :)! I'm back with a new chapter ;). I don't know if any of you remembered, but I told everyone that I was rotating from this fanfic to my Pokemon fanfic ;). However, as of late, I've lost my Pokemon fanfic mojo ':(. So until I get it back, I'll be making new chapters for The Spellcaster's Magician :D!

"Talking"

 _"Mind link"_

 _thinking_

* * *

After Selaenah got over her shock from Yugi yelling into the TV, the older sister took charge and called for an ambulance. When the emergency vehicle arrived, the Muto siblings got in with their grandfather so they could ride with him to the hospital. Throughout the whole trip to the hospital, Yugi nor Selaenah said a word they just clasped each other's hands around Solomon Muto's. Joey, Tea, and Tristan worried for their friends, managed to catch a bus in time and rode to meet the Mutos at their destination.

When the trio got to off the bus and into the building, they came just in time to see Mr. Muto get carted off on a stretcher to an emergency room. Feeling their friends had enough, Tristan and Joey decided to check the unconscious grandfather in for them. While Tea went to sit with Selaenah and Yugi. Once the Muto siblings took their seats, Yugi Muto just held on to his sister's right arm; shaking now and then. So the Spellcaster's Magician took her wrap off her waist and placed it over her little brother's shoulders and wrapped her left arm around his waist. At this, the younger Muto sibling leaned on to Selaenah's arm. Tea Gardner had her hand on the youngest Muto's shoulder while she reached over to place the other one on the older sister's. At this Selaenah Muto, offered her gal pal a small smile. Which in turn made the brunette smile, too. After a few minutes, a male doctor with a clipboard came out. The group of teens ran up to him and Selaenah Muto asked.

"Doctor, our grandfather (hand gestures to herself and Yugi) is he alright?"

"Hmm."

The doctor went as he looked to his clipboard. Then shook his head.

"Well, your grandfather's vitals, heart rate, and temperature are normal. However, he just won't wake up. We believe he's entered some sort of comma. Rest assured though, we will take good care of him and keep an eye out for any changes in his condition."

The M.D tried to comfort and assure the children as he vowed on what he said.

"Thank you, sir."

Was all Selaenah could say as she and Yugi gripped each other's hands tightly. Seeing their friends distressed, the other three teens present tried to comfort them. Tea placed a hand on each Muto siblings' shoulder

"Hey, don't worry, you two. Your grandpa is a strong man. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Tristan had his hands balled into fists with a look of encouragement.

"Yeah, if any old man can make a quick recovery: it's your grandpa, guys."

Joey Wheeler then came in with an expression of sorrowful sympathy.

Not much we can do now, ya two. Let's all ga home an' get some zzzs."

As much as Selaenah and Yugi didn't want to leave their grandfather, they knew Joey was right. Plus, the older sister could see how tired her brother was. With that thought in mind, the dragon winged haired girl pulled Yugi close to her and used one hand to raise his head to make eye contact. Selaenah managed a small smile for him.

"Joey's right, Hedgehog. There's nothing else we can do. Let's go home for now, alright."

Yugi Muto's only response was a sad slight nod of the head. Even when they turned to leave, it didn't stop the Muto siblings from looking back. Being gently guided to the exit by their friends, Selaenah and her younger brother left the hospital and their grandfather behind.

* * *

To get home, the others had to take a bus. When the Muto siblings got back to their dwelling, Yugi went straight to his room and closed the door. Oh, how Selaenah wanted to go after him. But she thought it would be best to leave him be for a while. So Selaenah went up to her room to calm herself. Once the older sister knew she was alone, Selaenah got out the monster cards from her dueling deck and began to meditate. Though some people might know Selaenah Muto as a magician: they didn't know what kind of magician she was. The manslayer was gifted with strange powers ever since she was a little girl. Such as levitation: which she used to rise herself from the floor along with her Monster cards. Whenever Selaenah Muto levitated, her hair would rise some and a yellow glow would envelop her body and cards. The Spellcaster's Magician sworn she had closed her eyes for two minutes when she heard tapping sounds coming from the window. When Selaenah looked to see who it was, a small smile came upon her face.

"Meow."

Sitting right outside Selaenah's bedroom window was a beautiful silver female Egyptian Mau. Once the cat knew her human friend had spotted her, loud gleeful purring was heard.

"Meow, meow, reow!"

The Egyptian Mau was now sitting up; putting both her paws on the window. At this, Selaenah Muto couldn't help but chuckled and shook her head with a small smile.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming."

The Muto girl stopped her levitation/meditation to let the rare cat inside. Once she opened the window, Selaenah picked up the Mau into her arms and hugged the Egyptian feline.

"I'm glad you came, kitty. Because it's been a pretty bad night."

Selaenah Muto knew this cat for months now. The dragon winged haired girl found the Egyptian Mau one day hungry and sickly looking. Feeling sympathy for it, Selaenah got a saucer of milk and some tuna: Grandpa loved tuna, even though the Muto siblings thought it was gross. Some food and a good brushing, the cat looked well and beautiful. To the kind-hearted girl's shock/amazement, it was an Egyptian Mau. The rarest of cat breeds and her favorite breed none the less! She wanted so badly to keep the beautiful cat, but with grandpa having problems with the bills and Yugi having trouble at school, Selaenah didn't think she would be allowed to keep her. So the older Muto sibling made a makeshift home for the cat and would see her after school. Sometimes, the alley cat would even stop by her human friend's house to see her. The Spellcaster's Magician could still remember the look on Yugi's face when he saw her furry friend for the first time. It was priceless!

Speaking of Yugi, she thought it was time to check on her poor baby brother. Selaenah didn't want to leave him alone for too long. The older Muto sibling then looked down at the Egyptian Mau and smiled a tiny bit.

"Come on. Let's go see what we can do for Yugi. Maybe you can cheer him up a bit."

The cat meowed cutely in response. With that, the two girls made their way to Yugi's bedroom.

* * *

Yugi Muto was sitting on his bed trying to process everything that has happened.

 _How could this have happened? One minute, Pegasus and I were dueling: and then the next thing I know, grandpa has his soul stolen right in front of me. But I sure am glad that Selaenah wasn't in the room when that duel was going on._

Just the thought of it made the younger Muto sibling shudder and wrap his arms around himself. A few knocks came upon his door.

"Yugi, may we come in?"

The said boy raised his head in curiosity at this. Yugi didn't think his older sister was in the mood for jokes.

"Yes, but whose we?"

Selaenah answered his question by opening the door and showing their furry visitor in her arms. Even though Yugi was happy to see his big sister and the Egyptian Mau, he couldn't bring himself to smile. In hopes of cheering the downtrodden boy up, said cat jumped out of Selaenah's arms and ran over to Yugi. Once she got on to the Muto boy's lap, the pretty kitty started to rub against his face and lick him. Despite the cat's best efforts, Yugi Muto didn't even smirk but he did wrap his arms around her. Selaenah walked over to the pair and sat down on her brother's left side. Not knowing what to say yet, the Spellcaster's Magician draped her wrap over Yugi's shoulders and wrapped her own arms around him. The younger Muto sibling leaned on Selaenah as a response; cat still in his arms making purring sounds in another effort to comfort him. After taking a deep breath, Selaenah finally said something.

"Oh, Yugi, I am so sorry all that happened. I wish I had been there for you then maybe..."

All of a sudden, dropping the cat; Yugi threw his arm around Selaenah and started sobbing. Burying himself into the girl's chest. The older sister widened her eyes at this display.

"Woah, Yugi?"

"Pegasus could've stolen you or both of you if you had been in there!"

Selaenah Muto then understood what her brother meant. The Spellcaster's Magician's eyes began to collect tears in them. But, she wasn't afraid to let them out: thanks to Yami. In response, Selaenah Muto wrapped her arms around Yugi and held him tight. The female cat jumped up on the bed and lied right by the Muto siblings' sides purring in hopes of comforting them. While the Egyptian Mau did her thing, the older sister ran her left hand from the top to the bottom of Yugi's spiky hair.

"Yugi, don't worry. It'll be alright...somehow."

While the Muto girl was trying to comfort her baby brother, no one noticed the Millennium spirit, Yami in the room. He was just about to place his hand on Selaenah's shoulder but stopped.

 _What could I possibly say to comfort her? What could I do for either of them?_

With one last sad look at the Muto siblings, Yami turned his head and disappeared back into his and his host's Millenium Puzzle.

* * *

After crying so much, Yugi fell asleep in Selaenah's embrace. So the Spellcaster's Magician tucked her baby brother in bed for the night. Once that was taken care of, Selaenah Muto headed to her room. She told the feral, yet gentle cat to stay with Yugi. The older sister thought her baby brother needed the cat more then she did. When Selaenah Muto got to her bedroom, she closed the door. It was obvious, Yugi was too upset to tell her what happened: so that left only one person she might be able to get answers from.

 _"Yami? Yami, where are you? I need to talk to you about what happened."_

The Spellcaster's Magician hoped her spirit friend would respond to her Mind Link.

"Selaenah."

When she turned around, Yami was standing right there. Although he looked nervous and worried about what his friend would say to him. After all, though Selaenah was dainty and fair in appearance; she wasn't called the Manslayer for nothing. Yet when the Millennium Puzzle spirit faced Selaenah, her eyes weren't full of disappointment or anger.

"Yami, my friend, please tell me what happened. I tried to ask Yugi, but he was so upset. You're the only one who can get me the answers I need right now."

The said spirit looked at his only friend and was a bit hesitant in telling her about the duel with Pegasus. After all, Selaenah's wreath is even more dangerous than that man's Millennium Eye. However, since it involves her family: he supposed she did have a right to know. So Yami gathered his courage and spoke.

"Selaenah, Pegasus challenged Yugi to a duel over a video tape."

Even though the Muto girl had her expressionless game face on, she arched her brow at what Yami said. But Selaenah let him keep talking. She always tries to listen to both sides of the story.

"Yes, I know, I know: it sounds too crazy even by your standards but it's the truth."

Yami used his hands to emphasize his point. The spiked haired spirit continued with his explanation about what happened. When he told Selaenah Muto about the duel becoming a Shadow Game, she gasped in horror. Placing both hands over her mouth.

"Oh, my goodness gracious!"

But before the dragon winged haired girl really began to worry, Yami placed his left hand on her right shoulder.

"Now just calm down, Selaenah. Before you panic any further, please let me finish."

The Spellcaster's Magician took a few deep breaths; Yami rubbed the top of her back hoping to calm Selaenah down. Once the older Muto sister was able to regain her composer, she turned to her spirit friend and smiled a little. Selaenah Muto sighed gently.

"Thank you, Yami."

The 5000-year-old spirit smiled in response. Yami was glad he could help his friend.

"Please, continue; I need to know the truth."

Seeing the seriousness in her eyes, Yami nodded his head and continued with what had transpired in the living room. Once Yami finished telling Selaenah everything, he closed his eyes to brace himself for the Manslayer's wrath. Yet instead, the Spellcaster's Magician wrapped her arms around him and began to tremble a bit. Opening his peepers, Yami was quite surprised that the only person that could see him wasn't questioning him. However, when the Millennium Spirit felt Selaenah Muto shaking, he wrapped his own arms around her in comfort.

"Selaenah?"

When the said girl looked up, tears were in her amethyst eyes with a very small smile. Yami's eyes widened at this.

"Thank you, Yami."

The Millennium Spirit was in shock! He honestly didn't believe what he was hearing. Yami thought Selaenah would be angry and pummel him with her terrifying fists of female fury. After she calmed down, the Manslayer drew herself away from her good friend.

"Thank me?"

Yami placed his hands on her shoulders as Selaenah Muto looked up at him. He was still dumbfounded.

"For what?"

Using her right hand, the Spellcaster's Magician wiped the tears from her eyes.

"For being there for Yugi when I couldn't."

Now realizing what his friend was grateful for, Yami smiled a little.

"Of course: you wouldn't open the door to let me in."

The Spellcaster's Magician grinned as she folded her arms. Yami bore an innocent face with his eyes closed and a raised pointer finger.

"I did that for your own safety."

Selaenah nodded her head; chuckling a bit.

"I know, Yami, I know."

After she got all her answers and everything was explained, the two friends said their goodnights to each other. Just when Selaenah was about to go to sleep, she heard purring and looked to the foot of her bed to find the silver Mau. She made her way to Selaenah and was welcomed into an embrace.

"Well, since Grandpa isn't here and Yugi already knows you; why don't you sleep here for tonight, huh?"

The Muto sister smiled a bit. As if to answer her question, the Egyptian Mau jumped out of her arms and onto her bed. Walking in a circle at the foot of the bed, the sweet little cat plopped herself down and curled into a ball to sleep.

"I guess that answers my question, doesn't it?" Selaenah sighed with hands on her hips and a tired smile. But due to the day's events and her insomnia, the older Muto sibling couldn't get to sleep. Sensing the human girl's distress, the half-asleep Mau curled up on Selaenah's right side. Comforted and soothed by her furry friend's purring, the stress decreased enough to help Selaenah sleep. The grateful Muto girl stroked the cat's back

"Thanks, girl."

With that, both girls went to sleep.

* * *

Four days have passed and the Muto siblings couldn't bring themselves to go to school. Instead, they spent the days together: being in each others' arms on the sofa. They hadn't felt this alone since their parents died. The silver Egyptian Mau stayed close to them; trying to bring them some comfort. Yami not knowing what to do or say, stayed close by but out of sight. Just in case, Selaenah needed him for something; anything. The 5000-year-old Millennium spirt leaned his back against the doorway with closed eyes and folded arms. Even though, the older sister told him time and time again it wasn't his fault: Yami still felt like he could've done more to help.

Everything was quiet. Until the silver Egyptian Mau pricked her ears up when a sound from the door was heard. At this, the cat growled and her body tensed.

"Huh?"

Seeing her cat friend acting like this, Selaenah Muto placed her baby brother on the couch and stood up. Yugi sat up a little straighter.

"What was that, sis?"

"I don't know, Hedgehog."

The tensed silver Mau ran downstairs to the door down at the Gameshop. With their grandpa's soul being stolen, Selaenah didn't want to take any chances. The spellcaster's Magician got her sharp nails out. But before anything else could happen; the Egyptian Mau came back with an envelope in her mouth.

"What?

"Huh?"

Yugi got off the couch and took the envelope from the cat; when he brought it close to his face, it scrunched up and a hand flew to his nose.

"Aaagh!"

Selaenah Muto's face bore a puzzled look and arched an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Yugi?"

The said little brother turned to look at his big sister with his nose still covered. Yugi points a finger at the Egyptian Mau.

"That cat's breath stinks."

The Spellcaster's Magician closed her eyes, shook her head and laughed a little. Yami smiled a bit at this. He was happy to see his only friend smiling.

"Yes, I'm sure, Hedgehog."

Selaenah peeked into what her baby brother had in his hand.

"What is that?" The older sister questioned as she pointed at the envelope.

Both siblings sat back down on the couch; their fury little house guest jumped up on Selaenah's lap which earned her a few pats from the dragon winged haired girl. When Yugi found the address of the sender, he gasped out.

"It's from Pegasus!"

An expression of dread soon appeared on Selaenah's face and she turned pale.

"Oh, no."

Before Yugi or the Egyptian Mau knew it, Selaenah grabbed them both off the couch.

"Woah!"

"Meow!"

Selaenah Muto rushed past Yami so quickly, she almost accidentally knocked him off his feet. Luckily, the Millennium spirit was able to straighten himself out. Both siblings and their feline friend hid behind the living room doorway. Selaenah, Yugi and the Egyptian Mau peeked out from their hiding spot to see if Pegasus's letter did anything. To the older sister's relief, nothing came to pass. With this, she sighed. The spiky-haired Muto looked up to his big sister.

"Hey, sis, why did you do that?"

The Spellcaster's Magician pulled her brother close to her side by his shoulder. Her furry friend was draped across her shoulders.

 _"Selaenah."_

The said girl turned to her good friend, Yami.

 _"Don't worry. I'll go make sure it's safe."_

Selaenah's eyes grew wide at this. The Muto girl didn't want Yugi or the cat near that thing in case it might be dangerous, but she also didn't want Yami near it either.

 _"Be careful, Yami!"_

When the said spirit turned to face his friend, he saw her eyes blurring with anxiety.

 _"That soul thief already took my grandfather, the last thing I need for my friend to be taken away too."_

Yami was indeed touched by this as a small smile graced his face.

 _"Please, Selaenah, try not to worry. I'll be alright."_

The Spellcaster's Magician nodded her head but her eyes haven't lost their anxiousness and tightened her grip on Yugi's shoulders a bit. At this, the spiky-haired sibling looked up at his sister and could tell she was worried. Oddly enough: it didn't look like she was afraid of the cards but of something else. What it was; he didn't have a clue. None the less, he placed a hand on his sister's hoping to calm her. Feeling this, Selaenah smiled sweetly at Yugi and knelt down to nuzzle him a little.

 _"Selaenah."_

The Muto girl's head shot up and to her relief, the Millennium spirit was still standing and smiled reassuringly. Selaenah let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Yugi, it's alright; go ahead and open it."

The younger Muto sibling nodded his head and walked to pick up the message and proceeded to open the envelope. Turning back to his big sister; things sure have gotten weird these past months. With his blackouts and Selaenah's more than unusual strange behavior. Sometimes, it appeared as if she was talking to someone: an actual person. But he also knew about her ability so the boy didn't put too much thought into it. Speaking of the strange yet special girl, she got close to Yami and both turned to each other.

 _"Thank you, Yami. That was brave of you."_

 _"I'm glad I could help and put your worries at ease a little."_

Selaenah smiled at her friend and nodded; going to join her cute baby brother on the couch with their cat. Once the envelope was opened, what appeared to be Duel Monsters cards fell out on the table. Both sibs faced each other with confused expressions then back to the cards. Not finding a real letter among the mess of cards only one conclusion came to the Muto siblings' minds.

"Yugi, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Side glancing his sister, the high schoolboy voiced his opinion.

"That these cards are like a puzzle game and we have to figure it out?"

"Bingo, baby brother."

The Spellcaster's Magician took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well, let's see what we got in this mess."

With that said, both Selaenah and Yugi turned the cards face up to see the pictures. One was a boat, the second was a ship, the third had treasures and gold on it, and the final one was completely blank. The message soon became clear much to Selaenah's dread: Pegasus was inviting or rather telling Yugi to come to the Duelist Kingdom tournament. But most of them all, only one of them could go! So since Yugi received the Dueling Gauntlet...

"No!"

All beings present looked to the Spellcaster's Magician who got up from the couch without saying another word. This made Yugi follow his big sister into the kitchen. The shorter Muto sibling knew what Selaenah was thinking, but it had to be done.

"Selaenah, please listen to me..." However, before Yugi Muto had a chance to finish his sentence; the said girl turned around and faced her baby brother with a serious expression.

"Yugi (finger wage) Solomon (finger wage) Muto (finger wage)."

"Uh oh."

Yami heard his friend use that tone on more than one occasion. Not to mention she was waging her finger up and down after each word she said. Meaning: Selaenah Muto was being very very serious.

"You are most certainly not going to that island."

"But, Selaenah, Grandpa..."

The Spellcaster's Magician then dropped her serious face and a smirk soon replaced it with hands on her hips.

"Unless I come with you on this trip."

"What!?"

Both Yugi and the 5000-year-old spirit exclaimed. Even the Egyptian Mau looked up at her female human friend as if saying 'Are you crazy?!'

Soon, Selaenah's famous game face appeared.

"That's right; if you're going to face that donkey with wings, then I'm throwing my cards in the ring, too."

Yami stood dumbfounded at his friend's declaration. Though he had to admit; the Millennium Puzzle spirit wasn't surprised that the overprotective sister would want to face danger with her loved ones. Yet before, Yami had a chance to protest, his host beat him to it.

"No way, sis! I'm not gonna let you come with me. Pegasus already stole grandpa's soul: he might try to steal yours, too!"

"(Dismissive wave of the hand) Oh, please. (Cracking knuckles) Once I get to that island: Shallow pretty boy's really going to be in for a duel."

"But, Selaenah, security's probably going to be tight: how are you going to get past them?"

At this, Selaenah Muto grinned and began to pet Yugi's spiky-head.

The Spellcaster's Magician turned to the corner leading into the kitchen. Yugi knew what his sister was doing: but he thought he might be able to catch Selaenah before she could pull off her trick. With that in mind, the determined Muto sibling raced into the kitchen only to find it empty. Standing there for a moment feeling dumbfounded, Yugi checked every inch of the cooking/eating area. However, there was no sign of the female Hoodini. Yami chuckled while his shaking head with folded arms. Even after all this time, the Millennium spirit himself couldn't figure out how his friend did that. Whenever he would ask her, she would tell him what she told everyone else. A true magician never reveals her secrets. Yugi looked from left to right; waiting for his big sister to scare the bajeepers out of him. Just when Yugi let his guard down, a whisper was heard behind him.

"Like this, hedgehog."

The younger Muto sibling exclaimed with flailing arms and jumped ahead a bit. Turning around, Yugi saw his sneaky sister giggling with her left hand near her face and the other hand on her hip. After taking a few deep breaths, Yugi Muto gave an annoyed glare at Selaenah with balled fists at his sides.

"I hate when you do that, sis!"

Giggling a few more times before she placed her left hand on her hip.

"Well, you asked."

"(Eye rolling) I guess I should've seen that one coming."

But the youngest Muto shook his head and began to think again. When an idea came to him: the big guns!

"Selaenah I think there are two things you forgot about."

"And what's that, Yugi?"

"If you're not here, then who's going to watch Grandpa?"

At this, Selaenah gasped. The Spellcaster's Magician thought for a moment and realized her baby brother was right.

"True as truffles, Hedgehog. Someone has to be here for grandpa to make sure he'll be alright. Plus, he might get worried if both of us are gone."

Yugi nodded his head at this while trying very hard to hide his smile. When the Muto sister turned her back, a sneaky grin bore Yugi's face.

"Not only that; but what about the shop? Someone has to make sure nothing happens to it."

Selaenah Muto placed her left-hand pointer finger and thumb under her chin while the right was used to hold her left arm up. As much as she hated to admit it, Yugi was correct again. The Spellcaster's Magician didn't feel right leaving the family shop unattended in case of some lazy good for nothing thief or crook came and stole their earned money or merchandise. The only way anyone was going to get their goods is if they pay for them and get a job to earn money themselves. With a deep sigh, hands down to her sides and the lowering head signified Selaenah yielded to her baby brother. When the older sister raised her head back up, she saw Yugi with a big smile knowing that he won. The defeated Selaenah gave a mild glare at him and rolled her eyes; crossing her arms. The older sister looked at Yugi who still bore a victorious smile.

"Alright, you go and I'll stay, Yugi."

The younger brother sighed in relief. But just to be sure...

"Selaenah."

Said girl was surprised to see her baby brother with a serious expression. Although; even when Yugi attempted to look the part, he was still cute.

"I want to be sure that you'll stay here and not try to sneak off with me."

At this, Selaenah Muto arched her eyebrow. Wondering what Yugi had in mind.

"So give me your pinky."

Yugi Muto reached out to take his sister's hand. Selaenah's eyes widened at this: knowing what the little sneak was up to.

"Oh, no, Yugi, not the pinky.!"

"The pinky?"

The Spellcaster's Magician side glanced Yami and began to use their Mind Link.

 _"A pinky promise is when two people seal a promise by curling their pinky fingers with each other."_

"(Nodding head) _Ah."_

Yugi Muto intertwined his pinky with Selaenah's. The older sister sighed in defeat: knowing she couldn't back out now.

"Pinky promise."

"Pinky promise."

Just as the younger Muto sibling was about to pull away, Selaenah grabbed his hand and gently brought him close to her face. Their foreheads joined, the Spellcaster's Magician bore her serious expression. Seeing his big sister like this made Yugi Muto gulp.

"As long as you come home safely. If you don't come home and I find out you've been captured or something, then I'll do anything I can to get to that Island and brand that winged beast myself. You know that, right?"

Yugi knew fully well what his sister meant. As did Yami. Both spiky headed duelists knew how protective and terrifying the Manslayer could be. God help anyone either stupid or brave enough to endanger or harm her loved ones.

The Spellcaster's Magician had unshed tears in her eyes and embraced her baby brother. Just the thought of losing both Yugi and grandpa frightened her. Yugi Muto hugged his sister back. The spiky-haired Muto knew what she was thinking, but this was something Yugi knew he had to do. No matter what danger awaited the younger Muto sibling, he was going to face it and bring their grandfather back home! Hoping to soothe his worried sister, Yugi nuzzled their cheeks together: never breaking their embrace. Sensing her human friend's dread, the Egyptian Mau came up to Selaenah and rubbed her head against the girl's side. Feeling not two, but now three waves of comfort. The Spellcaster's Magician looked to see Yami with his protective eyes. Selaenah Muto gave a small grateful smile to her spirit friend and furry friend.

 _"Selaenah, don't worry. I will do everything in my power to make sure Yugi comes home to you: safe and sound."_

As Selaenah closed her eyes, tears ran down her face.

 _"Thank you, Yami: my good friend"_

* * *

Well, there's chapter seven ;)! Sorry I didn't update sooner :(. I've been depressed due to my loneliness and it's been taking energy outta me :'(. Plus, my laptop is broken so now I have to wait to get a new one; pretty big bummer ):(. Anyways, as a writer, I'm trying to improve my skills, so mark placement criticisms are welcomed ;). I wanted to put the silver furred Egyptian Mau in the previous chapter, but couldn't find a good place for her ':/. I'm also planning on writing a Halloween special for The Spellcaster's Magician two chapters from now ;). It was inspired to me by 2kirschcherry: thanks for the idea, my reader :)! To answer your question: yes, Selaenah Muto will make a special sort of appearance and a few others in a certain way ;).

Word count: 5,430


	8. Sail to the winged donkey's island

My readers, I present to you chapter 8 Set sail for the winged donkey's island :D!. I thought it would be a pretty funny title, plus that's what Selaenah calls him ;). The only thing I own in this fanfic is the title, and my oc, Selaenah Muto ;). Not the cards that'll appear in this chapter or Yu-Gi-Oh itself :/. Without any further ado, chapter 8 :D!

"Talking"

 _"Mind Link"_

 _Thinking_

* * *

After four days of staying at home together, the Muto siblings thought enough was enough. So Selaenah and Yugi went back to school. The Muto sister sat at her desk in Botany class writing down what was on the blackboard. Once she was finished, Selaenah stretched a bit in her seat then rested her head in one hand on the desk. The Spellcaster's Magician had a good view of a tree from the class's window. It wasn't a Cherry Blossom tree, but Selaenah Muto loved to look at just because she loves nature. She could see the leaves changing colors and some of them began to descend to the ground. Meaning: Fall was here. The Spellcaster's Magician hated Fall; Winter even more. She didn't like it when things shriveled up and died. Deep in her heart, Selaenah knew physical beauty didn't last forever and it wasn't everything. She just couldn't stop thinking about Yugi and Yami going to face the thief of her grandfather's soul without her. Though both boys were very strong, Selaenah couldn't help but feel not right by letting them go without her. The Spellcaster's Magician needed to think of something to do. But what?

"Selaenah Muto."

Said girl looked up to see her teacher ms. Ayaka or known affectionally as ms. A. Looking at her with a soft, concerned expression.

"Yes?"

When Selaenah looked around the classroom, she noticed everyone else had left. The classroom had what you'd expect in a Botany environment. A bonsai tree on ms. Ayaka's desk, and a couple of rose bushes in each front corner. The Spellcaster's Magician got out of her seat quickly yet carefully so she wouldn't bump her knee against anything. Because it hurts!

"Oh, pardon me, ms. A. I'll be on my way."

The Botany teacher then waved a dismissive hand up and down.

"Oh, it's alright, Selaenah. Considering everything that's happened to you and Yugi, it's understandable why your mind would be a bit scattered."

The Spellcaster's Magician nodded her head. Everything that happened to grandpa wound up all over the news. Selaenah bowed her head a little out of respect.

"Thank you, ms. Ayaka. Now if you'll please excuse me, I have to get to my next class."

After handing over the paper, Selaenah Muto did just that. Once the dragon winged haired girl was out the door, ms. A shook her head in sadness. As teachers, it was their job to know if their student's parents were deceased. Now the poor Muto siblings lost their grandfather. Ms. Ayaka wondered what else would happen to her orphaned student and her cute brother?

* * *

The Spellcaster's Magician made her way into the hall. Where lockers and students were talking to each other. As Selaenah looked around, it reminded her of how she and her friends would hang out and talk to each other all the time. However, after what happened between her and Seto, Selaenah gave up on friendship. After all, she had her family, her monsters and a job. So instead the older Muto sister decided to focus on her school work, spending quality time with her family and improve her dueling skills from home. The Spellcaster's Magician may not duel in public anymore, but she still loved dueling and her monsters. With all those things, the dragon-winged haired sister moved onward; thinking she didn't need friends anymore. However, three months ago, Selaenah would be proven wrong: thanks to Yami. Thinking about the Millennium Spirit made Selaenah Muto smile. When she and Yami first became partners in protecting Yugi, the Muto girl never thanked the puzzle bound spirit for any of the things he did for her. Selaenah Muto didn't want to get close to Yami in case she couldn't keep their friendship from falling apart. But in the end, the Spellcaster's Magician couldn't deny the feelings of friendship she had for the amnestic ghost. Though she would miss her best friend's company, Selaenah wanted Yami to go with her baby brother. He could be there to protect and watch over Yugi while she stayed. All of a sudden, an idea came to her. True: Selaenah pinky promised Yugi that she wouldn't go, but that didn't mean she couldn't send another girl to go with the boys. The Spellcaster's Magician knew just one of her girls to send: with a little something else.

* * *

After school, the Muto girl bought somethings Yugi would need at the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Once the shopping part was done both Selaenah and Yugi came home, got seated on the couch, and told each other about what happened.

"Oh, no! Serenity's gonna go blind?!"

The younger Muto sibling nodded his head sadly. Knowing that Joey's sister is Selaenah's friend, Yugi didn't want to add to his sister's worry list. Yet, something or rather someone told him that Selaenah would want to know what's happening to her old friend. That someone is quite close to him in more ways than one. Hearing this made Selaenah's heart sank. The Wheeler girl was one of Selaenah's sweetest friends next to Tea Gardner. Selaenah Muto let out a heavy sigh and slouched a bit in her seat. Yugi grew sad at seeing how distressed his older sister became and bowed his head. The younger Muto sibling bore a sorrowful face for his sister and best friend, Joey. For Joey because Yugi couldn't imagine what his pal was going through. He was just thankful when his father died in the car accident, Selaenah didn't go blind or die either. The doctors said his older sister was very lucky to be alive. For that, Yugi and grandpa thanked God every day for sparing Selaenah's life. When the Spellcaster's Magician turned to her spiky-haired brother, she saw how sorrowful he was and she knew why too. The older sister reached her hand over to rub Yugi's spiky little head. Whenever one of the siblings was sad, the other would do his or her best to cheer that sibling up. Feeling Selaenah's gentle caresses on his head, Yugi looked up to Selaenah who had a small smile on her face.

"Thank you for telling me about Serenity, Yugi. That means a lot to me, hedgehog."

Yugi smiled a bit in return and shuffled his feet nervously.

"To be honest: I wasn't going to tell you about Joey's sister. But a voice inside told me that you had a right to know about Serenity."

"Oh, really?"

The Spellcaster's Magician turned to Yami and gave him a grateful yet sneaky smile. Yami returned the smile with his own.

 _"Thank you, Yami."_

The Millennium Spirit closed his eyes and nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Besides, as you know: I try to prepare for this sort of thing. However, that doesn't make this any easier."

The Spellcaster's Magician smiled sadly at this. Selaenah had hopped that Serenity's eye condition would get better before time ran out. Obviously, that's not what happened. After a few seconds, a lightbulb in her head went off!

"Yugi, (places her hands on his shoulder) call Joey and tell him to come over. I think I might have something that can help Serenity."

The younger Muto sibling blinked twice in confusion but nodded none the less. He didn't know what his sister had planned for the dusty blonde but knew she wouldn't hurt Joey.

* * *

 _"Flashlight?"_

 _"check."_

 _"sleeping bag?"_

 _"Check."_

 _"Durable tent?"_

 _"Check."_

In the kitchen, Selaenah was packing some things into her white and purple knapsack. While her good friend, Yami checked the item off the checklist she made.

 _"Selaenah, are you sure Yugi will need all this stuff?"_

Looking at the table, the millennium spirit sees some of the things his friend bought for his host Selaenah Muto turned to face her friend for a few seconds then went back to the task at hand.

 _"Yami, considering where you and my brother are going, I'm not taking any chances. I don't trust that winged donkey. Who knows what he has on that Island of his! Probably either something that'll make your skin crawl or get your goat. One thing's for certain: it'll all be dangerous!"_

After packing the last of the things on her checklist, Selaenah felt a hand on her shoulder. The Spellcaster's Magician looked to her spirit friend. Yami's face was full of concern yet his eyes held protectiveness and determination.

"Selaenah, I promise you that no harm will come to Yugi as long as he and I are connected."

The worried sister nodded her head. Selaenah knew she could trust Yami with her brother. But that didn't make this any easier. The Spellcaster's Magician then embraced her best friend. Yami wrapping his own arms around her in response.

"I know, Casper."

Selaenah then pulls away from her spirit friend with a serious face with her hands on Yami's shoulders.

"However, I want both you and Yugi to return home in one piece. (jabs finger at Yami) Got it?"

Yami nods his head vigorously. The Millennium Spirit knew better than to challenge the maternal instincts girl when she uses that tone. Another subject came to Yami's mind.

"Selaenah, are you sure you want to do this? It won't be easy to get it back once it's gone."

The Spellcaster's Magician looked to a corner where a wrapped present was for Joey to use for Serenity. Hopefully: it'll help her bad sighted gal pal.

"Yes. Yami, I'm sure. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the people you love. Serenity needs it more then I do."

"Ey, it's Joey Wheeler! Somebody sent fer me?!"

"Up here in the kitchen, Joey!"

Said high school boy came to the call of the older sister. Joey had both hands by the outside of his mouth, eyes closed, and loudly said...

"What up, Manslayeerrrrrr?!"

Both Selaenah and Yami plugged their ears with slightly annoyed expressions. However, annoyance soon turned to amusement for the Muto girl as she rolled her eyes and smiled a little.

"Nothing much, Joey. Thank you for coming."

The Wheeler boy rubbed his head nervously. He knew this was a touchy subject, but Joey just had to ask.

"Listen; I know this ain't gonna be an easy question and if ya don't wanna answer dat's ok."

Selaenah Muto stopped what she was doing and looked Joey in the eyes: ready to pay attention.

"Alright, then; tell me."

"Considerin' everythin' that happened lately: how are you and Yug holdin' up?"

"As well as we could be. some days, Yugi cries, but I think he's trying to keep his head held high. I've been trying to distract myself to keep my depression away. Then again; I've done my fair share of crying."

Joey Wheeler nodded his head in understanding.

"Yeah, ta be honest: I'm suprised ya wanted me ovah here. I thought ya would get sick o' me comin' to your house all da time."

"(Smiling a little) Oh, Joseph. I know we weren't the best of friends in the beginning; but, I really do appreciate everything you've done for my brother...and surprisingly, me. Speaking of doing nice things: I have something that might be able to help with Serenity's blindness."

With that said, Selaenah went to get her gift and placed it on the table for Joey. The dusty blonde had no idea what it was, but he opened it anyway. Once Joey Wheeler tore all the paper off, he was quite shocked at it was. Turns out the present was a large jar full of money and coins. Not enough to pay for his sister's operation: but half at the least. The older Wheeler sibling looked to his best friend's sister in disbelief with a wide opened mouth. Seeing this, the older Muto sibling chuckled and shook her head. Selaenah then used her hand to close Joey's mouth before anything flew into it.

"Yes, Joey, I assure you: the money is real. Yugi told me about what's going on with Serenity and her eyesight. I've been saving this money for an emergency. Now seems as good of a time to use it (wink)."

"Here, Joey: (pushes jay closer) please take it...for Serenity."

The Wheeler boy stepped back a bit while waving his hands.

"No way, Selaenah. Not dat I don't appreciate yer offah, but I can't take yer money."

Selaenah then crossed her arms and bore her game face. The Wheeler boy gulped at this: fearing he made the Manslayer mad.

"Joseph Wheeler, you can and you will. Money can be replaced; (game face slightly drops) Serenity's eyesight can't. Now, I'm not asking you to take this money: you are going to take this money. No exchanges and no returns: I insist."

Yami's eyes grew wide at this. He had no idea his friend could be this enforceful. But he understood what was going on. If his host's friend didn't get the money he required for his sister's operation, then she would lose her eyesight: permanently. Yet again, Joey declined.

"Thanks, Selaenah, but I still ain't taking any of yer money. Besides (rising a pointer finger) I've got me an idea."

"(Groans with wide eyes) Oh, no."

True, she and her gal pal's brother weren't friends for very long, but Selaenah knew this much. Whenever Joey had an idea: it wouldn't be anything good.

"Ey, c'mon now! Ya haven't even heard what is yet."

The Spellcaster's Magician's deadpan expression returned with hands on her hips.

"OK, so ya know that only those who got dem cards and duelin' gauntlet can go, right."

"Yes, I do know. As Yugi probably told you: I won't be going. (Annoyed look) Thanks to that pinky promise. Besides, (folding arms) he's right. Someone has to watch over grandpa and the shop. You never know when one of those lazy, good for nothing crooks will come in and steal our rightfully earned money."

Both Yami and Joey grinned. They knew how Selaenah felt about thieves. She never once thought the world owed anyone a living. True, the bible says the Lord provides for them, that doesn't mean he pays their bills. In Selaenah's opinion: the sooner those lazy thieves and crooks learn they must earn their own living, the better off they'd be. Physically, mentally and especially, financially. Selaenah Muto always believed only an honest and humble heart will ever truly be rewarded.

Joey Wheeler chuckles a little. He remembered Yugi telling the gang about how his big sis wanted to come with. Also, that the spiky-headed duelist got the bright idea of making Selaenah pinky promise: knowing that she would keep it.

"Eah, I know. Then you'll be happy bout my plan."

"And what would that be?"

"(Throwing arms in the air) I'm goin' wit yer precious lil bro!"

The Spellcaster's Magician's eye almost bulged out.

"What?!"

Selaenah knew Joey was loyal and pulled some stupid stunts for his friends: but this one topped them all!

"(Emphasizing with hands) Are you crazy, Joseph? Not that I don't appreciate your help. (Placing hands on hips)But how are you going to get to the island? No offense (pointing finger back and forth) but how. Are. You. Going to get there? After all, (placing a hand on chest) you lack my stealth."

Joey Wheeler hmped at this and folded his arms.

"Well, pardon me, (mockingly bowing) oh so, stealthy one."

Selaenah Muto placed her right-hand fingers over her mouth and chuckled. Joey Wheeler: a big goofball with an even bigger heart.

"(Shaking head) Oh, Joey. (Stops head shaking) Well, whatever idea you've got for getting on that ship, just be careful. (Sighing) My grandfather's in the hospital; the last thing I need to hear is that my brother's best friend/my gal pal, Serenity's big brother is in the E.R, too."

"(Thumbs up) Ey, no worries ight? You just take care of the shop and yer grandpa. (Wink) Ya leave guarding yer lil bro ta yer good buddy!"

"(Smiling with a nod) Thank you, Joey. With both of you on the job, I believe Yugi will be twice as safe."

The Spellcaster's Magician looked to her best friend, Yami who nodded his head. Considering his host was also his friend's brother, the Millennium Spirit welcomed the older brother's help.

Joey raised a finger to question what the Muto girl meant until he felt something going around his leg. When he looked down, the Wheeler boy saw the Egyptian Mau that Selaenah loves so much. She was purring quite loudly while going around Joey's limb. The older Muto sibling closed her eyes, shook her head and groaned.

"Oh, no."

"(Raises eyebrows for a second) Huh. Since when did ya guys get a cat?"

The older Wheeler sibling knelt down and let his hand hover over the cat's head: waiting to see what she'd do. After taking a few sniffs, she sensed that Joey didn't mean any harm. So the silver Mau let him pet her.

"(Rubbing back of her head) Well, technically she's not mine. (Sad smile) I'd love to have her, but I'm afraid that Grandpa won't let me keep her. The only ones that know about her are Yugi, you (blushing) and someone who's very close to me."

Joey Wheeler raised his head to question what the Muto sister meant. However, when he looked, Selaenah had pulled a Houdini on him. The older wheeler sibling turned from left to right: his best friend's sis was nowhere to be seen.

"(Raises eyebrows for a second) Huh? How does she do dat?"

* * *

Elsewhere, Yugi was in his bedroom; getting his deck ready for the tournament. He was glad Selaenah wasn't coming with him to the island. If she were to come, Pegasus might try to steal her soul, too. Just the thought of his sister being held prisoner by that evil man made Yugi shutter. Good thing he made her pinky promise. She never breaks those. Yugi closed his eyes and chuckled at how clever he was. Just as the younger Muto sibling turned around, he gave a leap and jumped back. Standing right there was his big sister, Selaenah Muto. She had a big sneer on her face and raised her brows a couple of times. Her spirit friend, Yami and silvery Mau came in with her. Yugi's face bore annoyance and groaned.

"Selaenah, I told you before not to sneak up on me like that!"

The Spellcaster's Magician closed her eyes and chuckled a bit.

"Sorry, hedgehog, I can't help it if I'm stealthy."

Yugi closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them, they fell on Selaenah's knapsack.

"(Pointing at knapsack) Uuhh, big sis, what's that for?"

The dragon winged haired girl looked at her bundle then back at her baby brother. Selaenah smiled a little and handed the sack to Yugi.

"I packed some things for you to take to the tournament. They never said anything about providing food or shelter for the contestants. (Game face) Plus, I don't trust whatever that beast with wings serves up."

Yugi smiled a little and rolled his eyes. Selaenah chuckled a bit, then remembered why else she came to see her brother.

"Oh! That reminds me: I have a couple of things I want you to borrow."

The Spellcaster's Magician then started to use mesmerizing hand motions. Yugi, Yami, and the Egyptian Mau watched Selaenah do her stuff. The younger Muto sibling was always in awe of his sister's magical talents. She clasped her hands together, brought them to Yugi's face and opened them. Inside were two Duel Monsters cards: one was Light Magician's Stone and the other was Light Magician herself. Yugi's mouth was agape.

"Here, Yugi, I want you to take these with you."

"But, Selaenah, I can't take her: Light Magician is your favorite monster!"

The Spellcaster's Magician nodded her head with a smirk.

"I know that's why I expect you to take good care of her during the tournament. Since I can't come, I thought I should send Light Magician with you. Not to mention: with Light Magician's Stone, I bet you'll do even better. After all, (wink) you can't have darkness without light. Plus, I'm pretty sure you have the Dark Magician in your deck. Please take them with you, Yugi; Light Magician won't be a burden, I promise."

Yugi thought for a moment, then took the cards from his sister with a smile. The younger Muto sibling looked up to Selaenah with grateful eyes.

"Thank you, sis. With these two and the cards I got from grandpa, I'm sure to rescue him (raising a fist to his face) and win the tournament! Especially, with my newest defense monster."

The Spellcaster's Magician tilted her head in confusion. Yugi Muto giggled at this and went to the cards on his desk. From his dueling deck: Yugi pulled out Mystical Elf. The light attributed spellcaster was always Selaenah's favorite defense monster.

"Ooooh, I see what you mean. Good choice, baby brother."

Yugi Muto closed his eyes and smiled.

"I thought you would say that."

The spiky-haired Muto sibling then lowered his head a bit as his smile faded a little. Just as Selaenah was about to ask Yugi why he looked so sad, she looked outside. The night was approaching soon. Meaning: her precious baby brother and best friend would be leaving soon. The Spellcaster's Magician wasn't worried about being alone: she was used to being alone. Only this time, she would be without her family members; just her. As much as Selaenah didn't want to see them go, she knew Yugi and Yami couldn't avoid the tournament or Pegasus. Not if they wanted their grandfather back. So with a heavy heart, Selaenah nodded her head in understanding. The dragon winged haired girl felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to its owner. Yami's eyes were full of protection and determination but also regret. Though the spirit knew his friend was used to being alone, however, Yami hated the fact that Selaenah would be home all by herself with no one but the cat. He was also worried that 'jerk' Kaiba would come to the shop; even though Yami knew Selaenah would ripe him to ribbons.

 _"Selaenah, I'm sorry, but it's time for us to leave."_

The Spellcaster's Magician did her best to smile no matter how little it was.

 _"Yami, it's alright. Even if you weren't bound to the Millennium Puzzle, I'd still want you to go with my brother. Please watch over Yugi for me; he's one of the only families I've got left."_

"Selaenah?"

With a startled gasp, the said girl locked eyes with her brother who looked concern; his unoccupied hand was on one of the clenched fists. Selaenah didn't even feel her hands curling into fists until now.

"Are you okay, sis?"

The Spellcaster's Magician shook her head.

"Yeah, hedgehog, I guess I'm just nervous. Even though I've got two men on the job."

Yugi blinked twice with a confused expression.

"What do you mean, big sis?"

Selaenah chuckled a little. Sometimes her baby brother looked so cute she could hardly stand it!

"You'll see, Yugi. (Wink) It might be more fun if it's a surprise."

With that said, Selaenah took Yugi by the hand and both siblings walked to her car.

* * *

For the whole car ride, Selaenah told Yugi about the does and don'ts while in his first Duel Monsters tournament. The Spellcaster's Magician just hoped her baby brother would take her advice to heart. As cute and sweet as Yugi was, sometimes his compassion blocks his brain. When the Muto siblings went to the line to board the cruiser to Pegasus's island, Selaenah Muto grabbed the wrap from around her waist to conceal her face and hair. The Spellcaster's Magician didn't want anyone to know she was there. Back during her tournament dueling days, Selaenah gained some pretty dangerous enemies. Some of them were even weirder then she is.

* * *

Selaenah pulls her baby brother by the collar of his usual school uniform attire a bit.

"(Cautiouce voice) Now, remember, Yugi Muto, some of these duelists don't believe in fair play as we do. Some of these people are thugs, brutes and weirdos. Considering what I used to be: that's saying something. So whatever you do: you must not let any of them touch your deck. Got it?"

"(Rolling eyes) I get it, mom; thank you."

"Yeah, yeah: that one never gets old."

Looking through the crowd, Selaenah Muto saw some familiar yet despicable faces: Weevile Underhanded in particular. The Spellcaster's Magician scoffed at the insect duelist. She'd bet ten dollars that parasite only became the regional champion because he lied and cheated.

"Hey, you! Stop right there!

"We've gotcha now, punk!"

Both siblings looked up to see two guards with someone they caught. Selaenah couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head.

"Sounds like that donkey with wings' watchdogs caught one! I wonder what idiot would be enough to..."

But before the Muto sister could speak another word, her brother interjected.

"Hey, Selaenah! It's Joey!"

"Joey!?"

The Spellcaster's Magician's eyes widened at this. Once Selaenah got a closer look she could clearly see it was indeed Joey. Seeing the blonde's failed attempt made Selaenah groan.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me?!"

"Doesn't look like it, sis. (Looking up) I bet Joey's here because of the prize money. If he can get it, Joey will be able to save Serenity's eyesight."

Yugi turned around so his and Selaenah's eyes were locked. The younger Muto sibling had his fists clenched with a serious expression.

"Selaenah we have to help, Joey. You know as well as I do he'd do the same for any of us."

The Spellcaster's Magician folded her arms and nodded her head. Thinking back to what Joey said one time.

 _Flashback_

 _"We older sibs gotta stick togethe', ya know?"_

 _End of flashback_

"I know, Yugi and we will."

At that moment, a lightbulb went off in her head. A sneaky grin soon appeared on Selaenah's face.

"And I know just how to do it. First: I need to borrow your star chips."

Yugi tilted his head to the side a bit.

"My star chips?"

* * *

"C'mon, ya creeps! Ya gotta let me on board! I've got two good reasons fer bein' here!"

Joey Wheeler had tried to sneak on the luxury cruiser but to no avail. As Selaenah Muto said before: Joey had a good heart, unfortunately, he lacked her cat-like stealth.

"Oh, Joey, there you are!"

The said boy and two of the guards looked to a pair consisting of Yugi Muto and a girl with a wrap-around her hair and mouth. Both were running to the group. Even behind the turquoise wrap, Joey knew right away who that girl was: Selaenah Muto herself.

"There you are, Joey! You forgot these at my place."

The disguised Spellcaster's Magician held out her hand to reveal two-star chips. Joey was shocked! Those weren't his star chips. However, before the Wheeler boy could object, one of Pegasus's guards spoke.

"And just who are you, ma'me?"

Selaenah smirked inside while smiling politely on the outside.

"Oh, excuse me; I'm Joey's babysitter."

Yugi did his best to hold back his laugh, Yami chortled behind his hand while Joey exclaimed.

"Whaaaaat?!"

"(waving free hand up and down) Yes, he leaves things at my place all the time. Well, here you are, Joey."

With that said, Selaenah Muto handed her blonde friend the tiny invitations. Joey Wheeler grabbed the girl's arm and walked her along with Yugi away from the guard dog like men.

* * *

"My babysitter?!"

Once the older Wheeler sibling and his friends' were out of earshot, he was gonna let Selaenah have it. The Spellcaster's Magician bore a smirk, Yami shook his head with folded arms and a small smile, while Yugi giggled.

"(Shrugging shoulders with open hands) I couldn't think of anything else to tell them."

"Eah, well, danks fer da help. But even if ya fooled dem guys inta thinkin' I'm a contestant 'ere, I still can't git in without any star chips."

"Actually, now it's my turn to help."

Both older siblings saw Yugi had one of the star chips in his hand.

"Here, Joey, this one for you. Go on: I want you to have it."

The Wheeler boy took a step back in shock with blurring eyes

"But, Yuge.."

"Come on, Joey. You need to be in this tournament so you can win the prize money for Serenity's operation."

The blonde closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them with tears in his eyes.

"Yugi, (taking the star chip) thanks, bud."

Selaenah closed her eyes, smiled and nodded her head.

The sound of a foghorn and a loud announcement broke the moment.

"Last call for the Duelist Kingdom tournament!"

All three duelists looked at each other. The Spellcaster's Magician and her brother locked eyes: both pairs of eyes became blurry. However, Selaenah tried not to let her sadness show. If she did, Selaenah feared Yugi might get nervous or timid. The Spellcaster's Magician and her baby brother embraced each other for all they were worth. Joey wheeler took a few steps back to give the Muto siblings some privacy. Since he was an older sibling himself, Joey understood how Selaenah felt. If Serenity were going like Yugi is, he'd be worried himself. The Spellcaster's Magician felt a comforting hand on her shoulder: Selaenah already knew who it was. She looked up to Yami who bore protective eyes.

 _"Selaenah, please don't worry. I promise: I will do everything in my power to see no harm comes to your brother. Of this: you have my solemn oath."_

 _"Thank you, Yami."_

After a few more seconds, the Muto siblings reluctantly separated and Selaenah Muto had no choice but to watch as her brother and two guy friends board the cruiser. However, fate smiled upon them, as the four duelists were able to wave each other goodbye one more time. Once the boat, Yugi and Yami were out if her sight, Selaenah went back to her car. Only then did she let her tears shed while hands covered her face.

* * *

Finally finished :)! I am so sorry with late updating, you guys ':(. Unfortunately, I had a very painful toothache and was unable to even write ':(. The pain was so bad, it kept me up two nights in a row ':(! But, I'm back now thanks to the kind and funny dentists of Smile Viera ;)! If you've got a fear of dentists and little pain tolerance like I do, then Smile Viera is your dentist's place ;). The gas they used for me tasted like bubble gum, yum ;)-! Plus, the dentists made me so relaxed and comfortable, that I fell asleep and felt no pain at all ;). So get ready for my better late than never Halloween chapter after the next one ;)! I will work on teacher's appearance later ;). More good news: I finally got Selaenah Muto and some other Yu-Gi-Oh creations copyrighted and will post them on ;)!

Word count:5,485


	9. An unexpected visitor

Hi, everyone :)! I hope you're doing well ;). Here's chapter 9: An unexpected visitor :). In this one, a certain boy duelist gets a real taste of the Manslayer ;)! I hope you enjoy reading it ;). I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's cards : I. I only own my characters like Selaenah Muto and my cards ;). Now without further ado, Chapter 9: An unexpected visitor :D!

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 _"Mind Link"_

* * *

"Hi, grandpa, it's me: Selaenah."

The Spellcaster's Magician was visiting her grandfather, Solomon Muto at Domino City hospital. Though she was afraid of hospitals, Selaenah wasn't about to let that stop her from making sure her grandpa was alright. Not to mention to make sure the doctors were taking good care of him when she and/or Yugi weren't around. Since her parents' deaths, Selaenah didn't trust hospitals and became afraid of them. When she was little, the only thing that scared Selaenah about hospitals were shots. Nowadays, Hospitals represent loved ones checking in, but never checking out.

"I don't know if you can hear me (holding Solomon's hand) or not, but I'm right here. Yugi went to Duelist kingdom a few days ago (Voice breaking) and I know he along with help from Yami, will brand that donkey with wings and get your soul back. Then we'll all go home together."

Selaenah Muto did everything she could to keep her voice from breaking completely. The Spellcaster's Magician refused to cry until she was home. The Muto sister ran her top fingers along the top of her grandpa's hand.

* * *

Once Selaenah Muto went home, she locked the shop up for the night and went up to her bedroom. The Spellcaster's Magician was thankful tomorrow was Sunday. The Muto's never worked on Sundays. For them: Sunday was a day of family togetherness. Unfortunately, Selaenah would be spending this Sunday alone. Except for the Egyptian Mau cat. The older Muto sibling got into her pajamas and lay down to sleep. Yet, sleep hasn't been easy to come by for Selaenah: It was her insomnia again. Selaenah tossed and turned in her bed and even tried reading. Unfortunately, the Sandman never came. Groaning, the tired yet sleep-deprived Selaenah was just about to give up until she felt something curl on her side. Looking to her right, the dragon winged haired girl saw her silver feline friend: purring and nuzzling while she slept. The Spellcaster's Magician smiled softly and began to pet her furry friend: which earned her louder purring.

"Thank you, kitty. I'm glad that you're still here. (Sad smile) Even when I lost my way at that time, you still came back for me. I can't thank you enough for that, my furry friend. I wish grandpa would let me keep you. But until I can ask him; let's just be thankful you can (yawn) stay inside for a while."

With help from the cat's soothing purring, Selaenah was finally able to sleep.

* * *

It was a Sunday afternoon and Selaenah was in the shop doing some dusting and checking inventory. Since no one but the cat was here, Selaenah Muto decided to do some work to get her mind off the loneliness of this empty house. Once her tasks were done, the older Muto sibling went into the kitchen for a glass of orange juice with honey. This beverage was not only healthy, but it was also delicious and it gave Selaenah lots of energy. While the Egyptian Mau was enjoying a saucer of milk: purring gleefully.

The Spellcaster's Magician was glad for her feline friend's company. Selaenah didn't even want to think about what would've happened if she hadn't come back. However, the peaceful moment was interrupted as a growl came from the pretty kitty. When she looked down, the Muto girl saw the cat's tail all bottled brushy and her body tensed with back fur raised.

"(Raising brow) What's the matter, girl?"

The Kame shop's bell-ringing answered her question. At this, Selaenah's house guest went down to the shop; running and growling as she went. The Spellcaster's Magician gasped; immediately following her cat-friend.

"Hold on, cat! Wait for me: there are safeties and power in numbers!"

* * *

As the girls got closer to the shop, Selaenah got out her broom; on her hips were her frying pan on one side and a stink bomb on the other; in case she needed a quick yet stinky getaway. When they got to Kame game's house entrance, the strange female duo stopped. Selaenah Muto got down on one knee.

"(Whispering voice) Alright, pussy cat. This is it: we don't know who's down there, but we're going in together. Now arm yourself!"

The silver Egyptian Mau let out a low growl and unsheathed her sharp claws. she looked to her human friend who had gotten up. Selaenah nodded: signaling her to go.

The cat went down to the shop with a hiss/growl. After a moment of listening, Selaenah Muto heard her furry friend let out a loud meow.

"Getaway, you stupid cat!"

The Spellcaster's Magician gasped.

 _Oh, no not him again!_

Selaenah got closer to the house's game shop entrance and sure enough, dragon boy a.k.a Seto Kaiba was there. Trying to shoo the cat away from his legs. Just seeing her old frenemy made Selaenah's blood boil and tighten her grip on the broom handle.

 _If that dragon doofus thinks he can walk in my family's shop and get out unscathed after what he did: he's got another thing coming!_

With that thought, the older Muto sibling went into action to give her dragon loving friend a manslayer's welcome. Chuckling, Selaenah got to work.

* * *

"Ow!"

In the Kame Game shop, Seto Kaiba was unprepared for the welcoming committee. At the moment, he was trying to shoo his furry attacker away with not much success.

"Come on, you hairball! Will you just go away?!"

The silver Egyptian Mau had gotten on Kaiba's knee and stuck her claws in him.

"(Shooting head up) Aaaaaaah! (Looking down angrily) That's it!"

Seto Kaiba pride the offending feline off his leg, grabbed her by the neck and proceeded to throw her out. The defending cat tried to get out of the intruder's hands, but it was no use. Just as the dragon duelist was getting close to the door, Kaiba heard a sound behind him. But when the older Kaiba sibling turned around, he saw nothing. Seeing her chance to escape, the silvered Mau managed to get out of Kaiba's hand. She ran behind the counter. The shop's ringing bell drew the young C.E.O's attention to the door. Once again, he saw no one there. However, Seto Kaiba did see the sign for Kame's say closed. It didn't take long for the brunette to connect the dots.

"Selaenah, if you attack me: you're gonna get it."

"Yeaaaaaaaah!"

With the battle cry came a barrage of broom hittings. The older Kaiba sibling used his hands and arms to protect himself. Peaking through his fleshy shield, Kaiba could see Selaenah hitting him with a broom.

"Selaenah! It's me: Seto Kaiba!"

"(Hitting Kaiba with the broom) I know that!"

"(Grabbing broom handle) Stop it!"

The two older siblings danced around a little; trying to get the broom from each other. But neither of them was gonna give an inch. Once the battle dance partners stopped, Selaenah Muto got close to Kaiba's face with an angry expression.

"Putting my grandpa in the hospital wasn't enough; now you're after me or my brother, too?! Or did you come here to ripe my cards in half now?!"

The Spellcaster's Magician released the broom handle with a grin. Seto Kaiba fell back against the counter. When Kaiba got on his top front, the young Kaibacorp president's arms were pulled behind him on his back.

"(Grunts) Let go of me, you (grunts) loon! Mokuba's life is in danger!"

"(Gasps) What?"

At this, the alarmed sister unhanded her old frenemy who landed on the floor. Seto Kaiba groaned as he got on his hands and knees. Before he heard an all too familiar tone.

"Seto Kaiba?"

Sure enough, When the said young business duelist looked up, he saw Selaenah Muto had a peeved expression and hands on her hips.

"What is going on and why is Mokuba in danger?"

* * *

In the living room, Selaenah tended to her fellow older sibling's cuts and bruises. Kaiba had his eyes closed throughout the whole time with his arms folded. The Spellcaster's Magician could tell her old frenemy was angry at her, but she could care less. The dragon duelist/C.E.O should've known better than to enter her shop without giving her a warning.

"Next time I come, I'll remember to bring a shield and a Doberman."

When the silver Egyptian cat heard the Doberman part, she growled/hissed. When Selaenah Muto put a band-aid on Kaiba's cheek...

"Ow!"

"Yeah, yeah."

When the Spellcaster's Magician told Kaiba that she was done, the Dragon duelist got up from the couch and walked a few steps to the window. Selaenah made her way to her old frenemy's side: she wasn't afraid of him. Though Seto can be short-sighted, he would never hurt anyone physically.

"So what's this about Mokuba being in danger?"

Seto Kaiba glanced at his former friend then turned his eyes back to the outside of the window. There wasn't much out there. The window led out to a balcony: you could see the gardens of herbs and flowers. When you go out at just the right time, the moon rises and sunsets are just beautiful.

"My team betrayed me and took Mokuba so they along with Pegasus can take over Kaibacorp. Pegasus is holding Mokuba captive right now on his island"

The Spellcaster's Magician gasped in horror at this, but then a thought came to her.

"Seto Kaiba."

When the said latter turned his head to face Selaenah who bore her famous poker-face with folded arms. Even with that face, Kaiba remembered the tone of voice and position all too well. He was gonna be lectured by his former dueling partner.

"By any chance is it the Big Five?"

Selaenah Muto remembered that group of thugs from when she and Seto were a dueling team. The Muto girl also remembered her old friend made each of those men promises, but he refused to keep them. Not that he couldn't: the problem was he wouldn't. Seto Kaiba just turned his head not looking at her. Sadly, Selaenah Muto expected this. It seems to the older Muto sibling that whenever Seto makes a mistake and she asks about it, he'll either go quite or manipulate the blame to someone else. The Spellcaster's Magician sighed and dropped her arms along with her poker-face. Selaenah began to leave the living room with the Egyptian Mau next to her feet.

"Well, I guess I better start packing."

"Packing?"

The Kaiba Corporation president turned to face his fellow older sibling's back.

"For what?"

The latter turned around to face her former dueling partner.

"To help you rescue Mokuba."

"What?!"

Selaenah Muto raised a brow at her frenemy's exclamation, though she wasn't surprised. In spite of everything Seto's done, Selaenah couldn't help but care about him. At the very least, to try and keep him out of harm's way. If for nothing else, Mokuba will still have one family member. No matter how much of a pain Seto can be at times.

"You heard me, Seto Kaiba. I'm going with you to help rescue Mokuba and that's final."

Before the Dragon duffos could protest, Selaenah was already climbing up the stairs to start packing. Seto Kaiba balled his fists and let out an aggravated groan. The Kaibacorp CEO more than once thought Selaenah was too nice for her good. Besides, he believed he could rescue his little brother alone. Kaiba didn't need his former partner slowing him down. So the Dragon duelist decided to leave before she came back and did or say something to annoy or waste his time. But when Seto Kaiba got to the coffee table, he looked down on it and pulled out a small, rectangular item wrapped in paper from his pocket. The young business tycoon brought the object mid-face: Kaiba could still remember the day he gave it to Selaenah. Back when they were friends.

 _Flashback_

 _It was Selaenah's eleventh birthday and Seto Kaiba made a special gift for his only friend. It was covered in purple wrapping paper with a silver bow on top. He was too uncomfortable to say it, but she looked good in her party dress. The short-sleeved dress was white with purple flowers, and silver bow tied around her waist. Selaenah also wore mid-heeled silver shoes with white socks. Instead of wearing her usual hairbands, Selaenah replaced them with two pink rose hairclips: she also switched the black cord of her favorite necklace with a silver chain. The said lady wore a shy smile and her hands were behind her back. Seto Kaiba couldn't help but stare at the fair-skinned beauty before him. Until a jab at his arm snapped him out of it. Looking down, he saw his little brother, Mokuba giggling. Kaiba rolled his eyes and presented his gift to his only friend._

 _"Here, Selaenah: for you."_

 _"Thank you, Seto!"_

 _As the wrapping paper was torn away, a keycard that looked a lot like the Kaiba brothers' was revealed. However, there were some notable differences. Instead of gold outlining it, there was high quilty silver and on the front was the Duel Monsters game's Light Attribute symbol. The Spellcaster's Magician gasped at her gift: holding it in both hands. Before he knew it, Seto Kaiba felt an arm wrapped around him!_

 _"I love it, Seto!_

 _Seto Kaiba couldn't hide the blush on his face. When he heard chuckling, the young businessman turned his head slightly to see his little brother with a big smirk behind his fist._

 _End of flashback_

The older Kaiba brother opened his eyes without knowing he closed them. Hearing Selaenah's approaching footsteps, Kaiba placed the wrapped object on the coffee table and left swiftly.

* * *

"Alright, I think I got everything we'll need."

Selaenah Muto just came down with a bag stuffed to the limit with things she believed will help with the rescue mission.

"(Rummaging through bag) Let me see, I've got.."

"Meow."

"(Looking to the cat) What is it?"

The Spellcaster's Magician then noticed what her furry companion was trying to tell her. Selaenah had just noticed her unexpected guest was gone.

"Seto? (Looking around) Seto Kaiba?"

When she didn't hear a response, Selaenah knew right there and then that dragon doofus went off alone.

"Darn it, Seto Kaiba!"

The former sat down on the couch and noticed a wrapped object on the coffee table.

"(Tilts head in confusion) Huh? What's this?"

The curious girl unwrapped it and gasped; placing a hand over her mouth. Selaenah had tears in her eyes as she recognized her eleventh birthday present from Seto. She opened the keycard and to her joy, her family picture was still there. In the picture were her parents, grandpa, herself and grandma. A five-year-old Selaenah was sitting on her mother's lap holding hands with a three-year-old Yugi. The Muto siblings' mother, Glinda had one hand on Selaenah's shoulder while the other was on her husband, Nassir's shoulder. Yugi was on their dad's lap being held around the waist while the father of two was holding his wife. Grandpa was next to his wife, Selaenah and Yugi's grandmother.

Even though her grandmother was old, Selaenah still thought she was beautiful. On the other side, was another picture that made the Spellcaster's Magician's tears flow. It was a time before Seto's heart wandered away and he used to smile. Selaenah was in the middle, Seto was on her right while Mokuba was being hugged by both the older siblings: all three had smiles on their faces. The Spellcaster's Magician closed her eyes, leaned back on the couch and sighed. Selaenah heard purring and looked to see her cat friend rubbing her head against her thigh. The latter smiled a bit and petted the cat; she then noticed there was writing on the paper. The Spellcaster's Magician picked up the note and read it.

 _You better be grateful I saved this from being thrown in the trash, Selaenah._

The dragon winged haired girl closed her eyes, shook her head and chuckled. Selaenah's furry friend lay across the girl's shoulders as she made her way to the window to watch the sunset. Looking down at the returned keycard, Selaenah brought it to her heart.

"(Sad smile) Seto Kaiba, my old friend. At one time, you were my closest friend then my only friend with Mokuba. We used to laugh, smile and have fun together: playing games and having good times. "(Sorrowful frown) But then you became consumed with power and your good heart wandered away."

The Spellcaster's Magician lowered her head in sadness at what her friend turned into. Seeing her human host's troubled expression, the silver Egyptian Mau nuzzled Selaenah's face. The Muto girl smiled a little and returned the affection back. With happiness and new energy, Selaenah Muto raised her head.

"But now I have found wonderful, loving friends in Yami and the others. Seto Kaiba, I hope somehow and someway: that love and friendship will bring you back to me."

* * *

Wowza: I've finally finished :D! That took me longer then I hoped, but it's here ;). I have two good news to share with my faithful readers and/or friends ;).

1: My good friend/Yu-Gi-Oh zexal advisor, CroftButler21, recently turned twenty-four :). Happy birthday, pal :D! Even though I can't give you a gift in person, I still have a present for you ;). I give you a character last named after you: Mohilisa Croft :D! Consider her an appreciation/birthday/Christmas present for you, my good friend ;).

2: I just posted two of my Yu-Gi-Oh card creations on my Deviantart account :D! If any of you are interested here's the link:  cyberbee15

Let me know what you think of them ;)!

Word counter 3,162


End file.
